EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA
by Zilia K
Summary: Eventos desafortunados consiguieron hacer desaparecer a la princesa de los recuerdos de la joven rubia, ¿Podrá Link recuperarla antes de que Hyrule y sus habitantes desaparezcan bajo el control del mal? Zelink, Telink o como sea XD!
1. Prólogo

Antes que todo quiero aclarar que escribo este fic por la única razón que necesitaba hacerlo XD, me bloqueaba pensando sólo en mi otro fic y esta idea me venía dando vueltas hace tiempo, hay otro fic (Mi verdadera identidad) que quiero y voy a continuar, pero por ahora lo mantendré ahí quietito XD tengo que revisar lo que llevaba escrito y me da un poco de pereza :P

Este fic contendrá TetraxLink y Zelink XD, es un poco complicado y en realidad no tendría gracia explicarlo ahora, pero a medida que avance la historia se entenderá.

ACLARACIONES: Los pensamientos están escritos en cursiva, los sueños y cosas que pasen en los "pensamientos" también, la línea índica el cambió de escena y… mmm creo que eso es todo XD, si luego me acuerdo de algo más lo pongo.

Esta historia la escribo sólo por diversión, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia…

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

**.-.-.-. Prólogo .-.-.-.**

Sus fuerzas la estaban dejando, el gélido aire que entraba por su boca le hacía daño, pero debía seguir avanzando, el momento en que se detuviera sería su fin, lo sabía, tan bien como sabía que la seguían de cerca. En este crucial instante lo único que le quedaba era su firme determinación, hasta la magia la había abandonado, su cuerpo herido no era capaz de concentrar la energía suficiente para contrarrestar un ataque.

- Demonios -murmuró deteniéndose de golpe, había conseguido salir del denso bosque sólo para encontrarse de frente con lo que era el final de su camino.

Una risa macabra hizo estruendo en medio de la tenebrosa noche, los pasos del hombre enterrándose en la nieve hacían un sonido peculiar y le ayudan a determinar cuan cerca se encontraba de ella, porque hasta el momento no se había molestado en voltear.

- Se acabó el jueguito princesa –le dijo enseguida, sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver que la chica estaba atrapada.

- Eres un maldito -agregó con desdén empuñando con fuerza sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa niña bonita? –Le preguntó gozando de cada segundo. Su victoria estaba a tan sólo un paso… Si la chica moría la familia real habría desaparecido y él tomaría sin problemas SU lugar– ¿Acaso le temes a la muerte? –Volvió a interrogarla, avanzando tan sólo un paso más.

Era precavido, debía guardar algo de distancia ya que no sabía que jugarreta podría estar planeando la muchachita de tan sólo diecisiete años de edad. Era una verdadera lástima que una flor tan joven y hermosa tuviera que marchitarse mucho antes de florecer, pero si ella vivía sería un gran problema para sus planes, TENÍA que morir.

- Mi único temor es ver sufrir a mi pueblo –le contestó con determinación, hablaba con una seguridad y una sabiduría muy superior a su edad.

Una ráfaga de aire frío agitó la falta de su vestido al tiempo que ella giraba. Su profunda mirada se clavó sobre su enemigo, desafiante. En su rostro aún se podía observar el tenue camino que habían hecho las lágrimas surcando sus pálidas mejillas.

El hombre esbozó una macabra sonrisa– no tienes idea como disfrute ver los últimos segundos de tú querido padre –le comentó con el único propósito de deleitarse al observar como la chica se desmoronaba.

- Nunca podrás saber lo que se siente –le dijo con sinceridad.

Estaba completamente sola, ni siquiera sabía si Link e Impa habían conseguido escapar al incendio, en tan sólo un par de horas lo había perdido todo, o casi todo, porque aún le quedaba su vida, una que estaba por extinguirse. Su cuerpo tembló en medio de la oscuridad, hacía frío por eso se estremecía ¿O no?, no estaba segura, pero tampoco le importaba.

El plan de su enemigo había sido implacable, había tejido su telar con siniestra meticulosidad, y de manera sigilosa había conseguido quebrantar la paz de Hyrule.

- Y tú preciosa, nunca volverás a ver a tu queridísimo Link –agregó casi escupiendo el detestable nombre del muchacho –lastima que no pudieron despedirse, eso habría sido demasiado generoso de mi parte –sonrió, de aquella única forma en la que él sabía hacerlo, con ironía y crueldad.

- Él será tu perdición -lo desafió con desdén, por un segundo había dudado si realmente el chico se encontraba o no con vida, pero ahora, en estos últimos instantes, quería creer que si, necesitaba creerlo.

- ¡Se acabó! –Gritó enfurecido, elevando su filosa arma para que ella pudiera deleitarse con aquel desolador brillo metálico– si esas son tus últimas palabras…

Su corazón y su alma estaban destrozados, el vacío que ahora sentía era abrumador. Y fue entonces cuando un indescriptible sentimiento se apoderó de ella, realmente sentía miedo, uno tan aterrador que caló sus huesos, ¿Realmente iba a morir?

- Hasta nunca, princesa Zelda –se despidió disfrutando aquel instante, estaba a sólo un movimiento de acabar con la vida de aquella muchacha.

Y fue poco después cuando un crudo y punzante dolor atravesó su pecho, muy cerca de su hombro, sus ojos de abrieron y en su mirada sólo quedo el recuerdo de aquella macabra mueca sonriéndole. Enseguida el dolor aumento al sentir el roce de la filosa arma que dejaba su carne, un cálido, espeso y oscuro líquido comenzó a brotar de aquella herida abierta, sin pensarlo llegó una de sus temblorosas manos a aquel sitio y ahogó un grito de dolor.

¿Era eso lo que había sentido su padre al morir?

Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas nuevamente, no era el dolor de su cuerpo lo que las había traído de vuelta, sino el recuerdo de su difunto padre y su agonía lejos de sus brazos.

- Hasta… luego -murmuró a duras penas– ... Ganondorf -y luego sonrió con un aire melancólico, ya no podía verlo, su vista se había perdido, ahora era Link quien le sonreía dulcemente.

Él, frustrado y enfurecido al ver como la agonizante muchacha le sonreía, agitó nuevamente su espada rasgando parte de la falda del vestido, consiguiendo herir en la pierna a la joven.

* * *

Entre el bosque dos siluetas observaban aterrados la escena que se desarrollaba sobre sus cabezas. Estaban muy lejos como para hacer algo, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ser espectadores de aquel funesto desenlace.

- ¡ZELDA! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas observando como el cuerpo de la joven caía por aquel acantilado.

No pudo más con el peso de su cuerpo, las dolorosas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y nublaban su vista, sin más fue a parar arrodillado en el suelo junto a su acompañante.

Ella, estaba muerta…

**Continuará…**

Antes de cualquier cosa… ¡No me maten! XD, a este fic aún le quedan muchas sorpresas y espero que puedan esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo antes de degollarme XD Esto sólo es el prólogo :P

Pueden hacer envío de insultos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte etc etc etc, pero por piedad no envíen virus XD!

De despide atte Zilia-K


	2. Pesadillas

Hola a todos!

Se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice cualquier cosa, en verdad lo lamento... se dieron una serie de eventos que me impidieron actualizar XD, entre ellos mi operación de la vista XD y como deben imaginarse, tenía casi prohibido el pc, bueno y aunque no lo tuviera se me cansa la vista muy rápido con la pantalla, el televisor y todo lo que sea brillante y luminoso, incluyendo el sol XP, así que teniamente ando como vampiro... aunque esta semana he estado mucho mejor.

Subo este capítulo porque lo tenía escrito hace mil, no quería subilo sin antes actualizar GPUS, pero aún no puedo escribir la dichosa escena que me falta y aunque ahora quiera no quiero forzar la vista más de lo debido, es por esa razón que por ahora actualizo este fic, ojala dentro de poco pueda finalizar el otro capi, a penas lo tenga lo subiré XD..

Bueno... era eso lo que quería aclarar antes de irme de lleno a este capi, que esta algo melancólico, al menos la primera mitad, pero desde el siguiente capítulo el fic dará un giro, cuando lleguen al final se darán cuenta a que me refiero, aunque... quizás muchos ya sospechaban que algo así iba a pasar.

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, escribo esto sólo a modo de diversión.**

Sin más que decir... los dejo con el capítulo.

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 1: Pesadillas .-.-.-.**

_No era capaz de seguir observando aquella escena, simplemente no tenía el valor suficiente para verla morir…_

_- ¡Maldito! –Gritó desesperado, sintiendo como la frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo._

_- Tranquilízate -le dijo la mujer a su lado– ... No hay nada que podamos hacer._

_- ¡¿No lo ves? –Exclamó sin control alguno- ... Va a matarla!_

_No podía contener su rabia, estaba ahí, observando como imbécil mientras ella, la mujer a quien ni siquiera había sido capaz de declararse estaba al borde entre la vida y la muerte._

_- ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada! –Ella tampoco se sentía a gusto con aquella situación, había protegido a la princesa durante años y ahora estaba ahí, expectante al ver el final de su pupila- ¡Maldición! –Sus manos empuñadas con fuerza comenzaban a temblar, al igual que sus piernas._

_Los ojos de ambos se cerraron inconscientemente, ninguno quería ser testigo de como aquel demonio atravesaba con su espada el ahora indefenso cuerpo de la muchacha. Y al volver a fijar sus vistas en la escena observaron como la princesa retrocedía lentamente, tambaleante._

_- Por el amor de Nayru… no -la mujer había caído arrodillada al suelo, aunque la suave nieve había amortiguado su brusco e inesperado movimiento. Tan sólo una fugitiva lágrima dejó en evidencia el quebrantar de su implacable alma._

_- ¡ZELDA! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas observando como el cuerpo de la joven caía por aquel acantilado. _

_Deseaba verla elevarse como si nada hubiese pasado, verla enfrentar al maligno hombre con renovadas fuerzas, pero aquello nunca ocurrió y el moribundo y ensangrentado cuerpo de la joven seguía y seguiría cayendo hasta tocar fondo._

_No pudo más con el peso de su cuerpo, las dolorosas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y nublaban su vista, sin más fue a parar arrodillado en el suelo junto a la Sheikah._

_- Zelda -repitió aquel nombre una y otra vez, su corazón estaba destrozado y aquel dolor que oprimía su pecho era cada vez más intenso._

_¿De verdad nunca más volvería a verla? ¿Esta había sido su despedida? No podía aceptarlo, simplemente no podía..._

_- ¡NO! –Gritó con fuerza, completamente despechado._

_Se levantó como ido y comenzó a avanzar, siendo seguido de cerca por la mirada de su compañera, de pronto se encontró con el barranco, pero no se detuvo, no quería detenerse... en esos cruciales momentos no encontraba el sentido al estar vivo, deseaba desaparecer._

_- ¡Link! –Lo habían llamado al tiempo que alguien lo jalaba con fuerza– Link despierta -volvió a oír la voz de la mujer, esta vez mucho más clara y cercana._

Cerró sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos ya no había más bosque, estaba recostado en una vieja cama.

- ¿Impa? –Murmuró aún medio dormido, no estaba muy seguro si la visión de la Sheikah era real o sólo otra jugarreta de su mente.

La mujer lo observaba con preocupación– estabas hablando dormido –declaró de pronto– ... Hasta abajo se escuchaban tus gritos.

El chico se sonrojó inevitablemente, se sentía avergonzado. Esta no era la primera vez quería, ya era algo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre y es que cada cierto tiempo los recuerdos de aquella noche lo atormentaban, ¿A quién no lo haría? Ver morir a alguien importante para ti no era algo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente y menos en las circunstancias en la que todos los sucesos trascurrieron.

Se sentó sobre la cama, se había incorporado porque seguramente ya se había hecho muy tarde.

- Lo siento mucho –se disculpó y bajo la mirada aún avergonzado, pero al recordar aquella pesadilla su semblante se tornó sombrío.

- Debes dejarla ir –se sentó junto al muchacho angustiada, conocía perfectamente el dolor que el joven aún sentía desde la partida de la princesa –ella no volverá, pero nosotros seguimos aquí y debemos luchar.

- No puedo Impa… simplemente no puedo –le confesó empuñando con fuerza sus manos, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Era denigrante no tener ni siquiera las fuerzas para contener aquella desagradable sensación de dolor y culpa.

De verdad quería ser fuerte, pero no le era posible, su alma se quebrantaba cada vez que el recuerdo de la rubia se hacía presente en su mente y es que todo era tan extraño sin ella, nada nunca sería como antes y el dolor que sentía era tan profundo que oprimía su pecho y le dificultaba incluso el respirar, era una sensación tan angustiosa que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

- Tranquilo muchacho, el tiempo cicatrizará esa herida -agregó hincándose frente al joven apoyando sus amplias manos sobre las de él.

- Ese es el problema –murmuró él, sintiendo la calidez de las manos de la Sheikah sobre las suyas, hacía frío, muchísimo frío– ... La marca de esa cicatriz no me deja olvidar.

La mujer suspiró, habían tenido esta conversación muchas veces, pero a pesar del tiempo Link nunca se había recuperado del todo, ante los demás mostraba una máscara de alegría y optimismo, pero en el fondo su corazón seguía destrozado, la culpa y el arrepentimiento no lo dejaban vivir en paz y de vez en cuando tenía estos sueños, era siempre el mismo recuerdo, la muerte de ella…

- Te esperamos abajo –finalizó la mujer sin la intención de darle más vueltas al asunto.

- Si -respondió en un tono sombrío, estaba como ido.

Enseguida se alejó y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda dejó al joven nuevamente solo, con sus recuerdos… con ella.

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía día tras día al despertar, si tan sólo hubiera hecho esto o aquello, siempre se cuestionaba lo que debió o no hacer, pero ¿De qué servía aquello? Nada de lo que ahora pensara la traería de vuelta… nada.

Se levantó sin ánimos de hacer nada, caminó hasta una esquina del cuarto donde había un diminuto espejo algo maltrecho, un trozo de tronco cortado para hacer de silla y delante de él una simple y rústica mesa, sobre ella descansaba un pocillo con agua y a su lado una pequeña y vieja toalla.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –Se preguntó observando su mirada sin vida en aquel opaco espejo, apenas podía ver bien el reflejo de su rostro.

Se sentó en su improvisada silla y sin más introdujo sus manos en el agua fría y luego llevó un poco del vital líquido a su rostro, humedeciendo su piel.

- Por las diosas Link… no puedes seguir así -murmuró, en parte se sentía bien al "despertar", abrir nuevamente los ojos a aquella realidad de la que ahora no podía escapar, y es que de cualquier forma refería estar ahí enfrentando dolor y su culpa que reviviendo una y otra vez aquel funesto recuerdo.

Ciertamente los cuatro años que habían pasado desde que el palacio y la familia real habían caído en manos del príncipe Gerudo se había convertido en un infierno para la gente de Hyrule, muchos habitantes inteligentes consiguieron huir antes de que se diera el toque de queda o antes de que se asesinara a todo aquel intrépido que osara atravesar las fronteras, algunas otras no habían tenido opción y otras, como él y un reducido grupo de valientes se habían quedado para luchar, para hacer frente al tirano rey y formar parte de la revolución.

- Aunque he tratado de dejarte ir sigues aquí -su mano inconscientemente fue a parar en su pecho, se preguntaba que sería de ellos si ahora la princesa estuviera con vida– ... Si tan sólo hubiese sido capaz de decirte esto que siento.

Tantos años había pasado a su lado y nunca se imagino una vida sin ella, estaba ahí para defenderla no sólo porque era su más grande confidente, sino porque había un sentimiento mucho más profundo que unía su destino al de ella, y ahora que la joven había desaparecido para siempre de sus vidas se sentía culpable, le dolía su ausencia y aún más el tiempo que sentía perdido.

- Te amo -susurró nuevamente melancólico sintiendo como una fugitiva lágrima se escabullía recorriendo su húmeda mejilla, rápidamente apartó la mano de su pecho y sujetó ahora con ella la pequeña toalla, tenía la intención de secar su rostro– ... Basta, Link -se ordenó.

No podía seguir con esto, y a pesar de las muchas veces que se había propuesto dejarla ir, dar vuelta la página y empezar de nuevo, no podía había algo que le impedía completar aquella decisión, era como si un extraño presentimiento le estuviera susurrando que algo impensado daría un giro en su vida, pero también a veces pensaba que aquello sólo era producto de la terquedad e insistencia que tenía su corazón para seguir latiendo con fuerza por alguien que ya no se encontraba con vida.

¿Por qué este sentimiento no lo dejaba en paz?

* * *

Un grupo reducido de personas se encontraba reunido en aquella mesa rectangular. Impa estaba a la cabecera analizando un roñoso mapa mientras tomaba algo de té en una humilde taza, a su lado tres jóvenes discutían acerca de un asunto que les parecía mucho más interesante que el viejo pergamino que la mujer observaba con tanto detenimiento, y al otro extremo de la salita una jovencita distraída no paraba de mirar las escaleras, esperando ansiosa al chico que aún no bajaba.

- Hyrule se está convirtiendo en una guarida de bandidos –comentó preocupada la pelirroja, repartiendo las tazas a los comensales. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos zafiro era el espejo de su alma, no había sentir que por ellos no se viera reflejado.

- Nuestro "querido" Rey no debe andar de buenas –agregó con desdén la joven de cabellos cortos de color negro azabache, una muchachita de mirada severa, pero de facciones armoniosas que le daban un encanto muy peculiar– ... Imagínense, ya le están haciendo competencia –acto seguido se echo a reír de buena gana, parecía divertirse con la noticia y es que le asombraba que ahora aún entre los mismos ladrones existiera gente que se levantara en contra del "Rey".

- ¡Ashei! –La regañó su compañero horrorizado, era el único clavel que por ahora acompañaba al grupo de violetas- Sabes que se han complicado mucho las cosas desde que tantos ladrones y asesinos se han asentado en el reino, esto no sólo es un problema para el gobierno, sino para todos nosotros.

- Eso es porque eres un cobarde –lo desafió la chica sonriendo con un aire autoritario– ... Yo no le temo ni a los ladrones, ni a los asesinos… ni mucho menos al estúpido de Ganondorf…

- Yo no me atrevería a decir algo como ello –ahora era Impa la que interrumpía la conversación– Hay veces que para vencer se necesita mucho más que valor.

- Eso es verdad, ni siquiera la Princesa Zelda pudo hacerle frente –comentó ingenuamente la joven pelirroja sin esperar el devastador efecto que tendrían esas palabras en sus compañeros.

Un sepulcral silencio reinó en la estancia, sólo el desolador sonido del viento moviendo la puerta y las ventanas interrumpía aquella incomoda atmósfera.

- De todas formas -era nuevamente el joven investigador el que se decidía a romper el incómodo silencio– ... Nunca logramos encontrar su cuerpo, ¿Será real el rumor de…?

El comentario no pareció caer muy bien entre los presentes y por la misma razón había decidido no continuar.

- Link -ahora era la joven de la esquina la que llamaba la atención de todos en la estancia.

El chico venía bajando por las escaleras, aparentemente no había escuchado la conversación que abajo se llevaba a cabo.

- No se habla más del tema –ordenó Impa observando a cada uno de los adolescentes, sabía que Link no estaba bien como para discutir nuevamente acerca del paradero del cuerpo de Zelda.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? –Se adelantó a preguntarle la muchachita al tiempo que se acomodaba nerviosa el gorro que cubría su corto cabello.

- No, gracias Ilia –respondió con amabilidad, correspondiendo aquel amable gesto con una simple sonrisa- ¿Y Telma? –Preguntó enseguida no dirigiéndose a nadie en especial.

- Salió a reunir algo de información al pueblo –le explicó el pelirrojo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza intranquilo, no estaba muy seguro hasta donde era conveniente revelar.

- Hay rumores acerca de la llegada de una peligrosa banda de ladrones, lo curioso es que hemos recibido comentarios que estos ladrones han estado robando grandes sumas al gobierno y sus aliados –le explicó la joven de brillantes ojos azules y cantarino timbre– Ganondorf está ofreciendo una gran suma de dinero por sus cabezas, pero...

- ¿Pero qué, Malon? –Insistió al notar que la joven no se decidía a continuar.

- Pero quiere a la líder de la banda con vida –ahora era la Ordoniana la que interrumpía la conversación.

- ¿Y esa chica tiene algo especial? –Se adelantó a preguntar, en verdad le llamaba en parte la atención ese último postulado y es que, Ganondorf era de los que le gustaba acabar todo de forma rápida y segura.

Ilia iba a continuar, pero fue Impa la que se levantó de su asiento y dedicándole una gélida mirada a la jovencita alzó la voz– ... No tiene importancia.

Todos observaron a la mujer sorprendidos, aún no podían comprender porque la Sheikah se negaba a revelar a Link aquel importante rumor que rondaba no sólo las calles de Hyrule, sino que ahora también el palacio del malvado Ganondorf.

El chico observó a la mujer con curiosidad, sentía que algo se le estaba ocultando por alguna u otra razón, pero por hoy lo dejaría pasar, la verdad no tenía muchos deseos de hablar de nada en especial.

- Buscaré a Telma, quizás pueda ayudarla en su búsqueda –agregó enseguida dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Puedo acompañarte – Ilia se aferró al brazo del muchacho decidida a ir con él.

Lo que ella acaba de decirle no era una pregunta, sino una determinante afirmación. Link posó su mirada sin vida en los decididos ojos verdes de la chiquilla y a pesar de que en parte se sentía mal por lo que estaba a punto de decir, no tenía ganas de estar en la ostigante compañía de la Ordoniana.

- Preferiría ir solo –insistió soltándose del agarre de la rubia– ... También deseo visitar la tumba de Zelda, y en verdad me gustaría ir solo.

Sin más tomó una túnica larga de las que se encontraban junto a la percha en la puerta y abandonó la estancia, dejando nuevamente desilusionada a la muchacha que a pesar de sus intentos no había conseguido en todos estos años que el joven guerrero le prestara la atención que ella anhelaba.

* * *

Era temprano y el mercado de Hyrule se encontraba repleto de gente que iba y venía, a pesar de los malos tiempos y la difícil situación por la que pasaba el pueblo, la gente que aún habitaba Hyrule se esforzaba por trabajar, necesitaba el dinero para pagar los elevados impuestos que el régimen de Ganondorf había ordenado.

- Hay tanta gente que trabaja sólo para pagar el derecho a tener un hogar -murmuró pensativo, lamento lo que ahora era Hyrule, una ciudad llena de gente esclavizada.

- Con permiso -escuchó que alguien le decía a su espalda, de inmediato se hizo a un lado.

- _Esa voz -**s**_u mente empezó a divagar, una joven encapuchada pasó a su lado, hacía frío y no la culpaba por ir tan escondida en sus ropajes–... _Esa voz es -d_e pronto un extraño presentimiento inundó su cuerpo y un fugaz recuerdo lo hizo reaccionar– ... Zelda -murmuró casi por inercia y de inmediato comenzó a buscar desesperadamente con su mirada a la misteriosa encapuchada.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio, era ella, no podía tratarse de otra persona. Su mirada se clavó sobre aquella figura femenina, la joven se había quitado el gorro de su abrigo y ahora dejaba a la vista su larga cabellera dorada sujeta en una alta coleta. No pasó mucho antes de que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, una extraña e increíble sensación se apoderó de sus sentidos, aquella visión que creyó una loca jugarreta de su mente se hacía nuevamente presente delante de él. La joven se encontraba hincada a unos dos metros de distancia, hablando con una mujer mayor, pero allí estaba... su mente empezó a trabajar rápido y un sólo objetivo lleno sus pensamientos, debía alcanzarla.

- ¡Hey! –Exclamó llamando la atención de muchos en el mercado, incluyendo la de ella.

La chica se levantó rápidamente, sintiéndose extrañamente observada y sin detenerse a meditarlo demasiado comenzó a avanzar presurosa. Link la siguió sin perderla de vista en medio de aquella multitud, no podía dejarla ir, no ahora.

- ¡Espera! –Gritó esperando que la chica se detuviera, pero al parecer aquello sólo consiguió alarmarla más y ella aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, esquivando con facilidad a la gente que se le atravesaba.

El Hylian pudo ver como la rubia cubría su cabeza con la capucha, seguramente trataba de ocultarse, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿De quién estaba escapando? Acaso… ¿Ya no lo recordaba?

- ¡Por favor espera! –La estaba perdiendo y sentía un gran temor de hacerlo, no quería dejarla ir, no de nuevo.

Por un instante se esfumó de su vista en medio de tanta gente, desesperado buscó a aquella encapuchada hasta que finalmente consiguió dar nuevamente con ella, estaba muy cerca, aumentó el paso y cuando ya la tenía a menos de un metro de distancia la sostuvo con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, al fin lo había conseguido.

- Por favor no te vayas –Le suplicó aún sin liberarla de su agarre.

La joven aún le daba la espalda, pero lentamente se volteó para enfrentarlo, y cuando por fin pudo ver su rostro se paralizó.

- ¿Quién es usted? –Dos brillantes ojos azules se clavaron sobre los del guerrero, quien sintió como de pronto su cuerpo se entumecía.

**Continuará…**

Para variar los dejo con la duda :P

Ahora si que viene lo bueno... eso creo XD jajajaja 9o9... ojala XD, en fin :P... iba a poner algo como "en el siguiente capítulo...", pero me dio pereza XDD así que pasare directo a los agradecimientos...

Antes que nada, gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, ponerlo en sus fav en alertas etc, etc, en verdad se los agradezco, en especial a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, a **Khaathyythha love**, **Sir Vrolok**, **Nad**, **pipe85694**, **EdDoNacho**, **Fox McCloude**, **la generala**, **This-Is-A-Fairy-Tale**, **Princesa Estrella**, **linkzel s**, **Toon-Aliz**, **o0 Iku 2012 0o**, **Flora Athena**, **Shia Azakami**, **Darklink**, **Dialirvi** y **Foni-Darien**, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, por sus críticas constructivas, sus amenazas, su ayuda, sus consejos, su opinión y sobretodo su apoyo.

Se despide atte Zilia-K


	3. Encuentro

Hola! Hace ya bastante que no actualizaba… pero no estaba muerta sólo… andaba de parranda XD, mal chiste, lo se -_-U XD!

Ya, entrando de lleno en lo importante… bueno ya saben, esta historia sólo la escribo a modo de diversión, los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic contendrá lemon en capítulos futuros, pero este será escrito como capítulo extra en la sección correspondiente "M", para no alterar la clasificación de este fic, ni tampoco perturbar a sus lectores XD!**

La advertencia la hago ahora para que luego no me pregunten XD, aunque creo que alguien ya pregunto :S, bueno XD ahí esta la respuesta.

Sin más los dedo con la historia…

.

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Con impaciencia buscó entre la multitud a la misteriosa muchacha, aquella que de un instante a otro había perdido de vista y cuando al fin pudo divisar su grácil figura cubierta por aquella oscura capa encapuchada, se acercó velozmente hasta que su mano consiguió capturar el brazo de ella, ahora no podría seguir escapando.

- Por favor no te vayas –le suplicó aún sin liberarla de aquel agarre.

La joven aún le daba la espalda, pero lentamente se volteó para enfrentarlo, y cuando por fin pudo ver su rostro se paralizó.

- ¿Quién es usted? –Dos brillantes ojos azules se clavaron sobre los del guerrero, quien sintió como de pronto su cuerpo se entumecía.

**.-.-.-. ****Capítulo 2: Encuentro .-.-.-.**

Por un momento creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, en verdad así lo estaba sintiendo y es que después de tanto tiempo la ficción y la realidad comenzaban a entremezclarse en su vida en un cruento juego.

- Lo siento –murmuró por lo bajo, observando con más detenimiento a la jovencita que estaba detenida delante de él y quien ahora lo observaba con una expresión de temor y confusión entremezcladas- … Lamento haberla molestado, creo que he cometido un error.

La dura realidad cayó sobre su alma como un verdadero balde de agua helada, en parte se sentía estúpido por la deplorable escenita que acaba de hacer delante de aquella desconocida y por otro lado, lamentaba que aquella inocente chiquilla no fuera en realidad la chica que el estaba siguiendo, en realidad el único parecido que tenía ella con la princesa era el color de sus ojos.

- Si es así –realizó una pequeña pausa, aún algo temerosa- ¿Podría tener la amabilidad de soltar mi brazo?

- Oh, si… si claro –agregó notoriamente contrariado, sintiéndose aún más torpe de lo que ya se sentía.

A penas él liberó de su agarre a la muchacha, ella desapareció entre la multitud con rapidez, seguramente aún se sentía intimidada por la extraña actitud del Hylian. Él por su parte se mantuvo en la misma posición y lugar, observando como ido a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, nadie parecía prestar atención a su presencia.

- Demonios, no pude alcanzarla –murmuró frustrado, apretando con fuerza sus puños analizando la situación- _Tal vez no era ella Link –_pensó intentando convencerse que aquella chica no era más que una nueva jugarreta de su mente.

Y justo cuando pensaba abandonar el fugaz recuerdo de la misteriosa joven, sintió como alguien se paraba detrás de él y apoyaba algo contra su espalda.

- Eres muy lento –una voz femenina suave y pausada despertó sus sentidos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza una extraña sensación revolvió su estomago, aquella voz no podía confundirla, no podía tratarse de otra persona. Por años sólo su recuerdo mantuvo con vida la imagen de la joven rubia en su mente y ahora, justo allí volvía a oír aquella voz que nunca espero volver a escuchar en vida.

- He perdido algo de práctica –se defendió, no buscaba provocarla pero a pesar de la momentánea felicidad que le había traído el recuerdo de la princesa, no podía hacer a un lado el hecho de que algo en aquella situación no andaba bien.

- Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte –agregó ella juntando aún más su cuerpo al del joven, empuñando en su mano derecha una reluciente y afilada navaja, la misma que ahora amenazaba la seguridad del Hylian- no se cuales son tus motivos para seguirme –con su mano libre sujeto el cabello del joven y lo jaló hacia atrás, obligando al chico a inclinarse, dejándolo a una altura donde ella pudiera apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de él- … pero te advierto que no me agradan los mocosos entrometidos, así que busca algo mejor en que divertirte porque yo no estoy de ánimos para jugar a las escondidas.

La dureza de aquellas palabras y ese altanero tonito con el que le hablaba le hizo dudar, ¿realmente esa era la voz de la princesa? Y es que realmente lo era, pero… había algo en ella que era diferente, hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarla directamente, pero en esa posición no había mucho que pudiera hacer, cualquier movimiento en falso podría costarle caro y es que ella aún mantenía su arma apoyada fuertemente contra su espalda, de manera amenazante.

Sin vacilar… sin remordimientos.

Aún así su sola presencia y cercanía le dificultaban el pensar con claridad, nunca la había sentido tan cerca como en ese "extraño" encuentro, y ahora que estaban allí reunidos nuevamente en medio de aquella desinteresada multitud, la misma que se detenía brevemente para mirar a la pareja con cierta curiosidad, sin notar en la mano de ella la peligrosa arma cubierta por las largas y oscuras mangas de su túnica.

- ¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó aún confuso, sintiendo la cálida respiración de ella chocando contra la piel desnuda de su cuello, la misma que lo hacia estremecer.

- Nadie con quien alguien como tú debiera de relacionarse –agregó como respuesta, casi rozando con sus labios el cuello del joven. Acto seguido sonrió, con un aire coqueto y a la vez astuto- aunque -la mano con la que antes sujetaba el cabello de él comenzó a recorrer ahora el torso del joven, deslizando sus uñas sobre la tela de sus ropas- … Podría hacer una excepción.

Link no sabía como actuar ante aquella evidente insinuación, sabía que ella sólo esta jugando con su persona, pero aquellas atrevidas acciones no quedaban impávidas para él, ¿Quién demonios era ella?, esa era la pregunta que lo atormentaba y es que, la respuesta que había obtenido no era precisamente la que esperaba escuchar.

- Te has quedado mudo –agregó ella sonriendo satisfecha por su trabajo, todo estaba bajo su control, tal como debía ser.

- Considero un acto de cobardía enfrentar a alguien sin siquiera mostrar la cara –fueron las palabras que escogió para continuar aquella "amigable" conversación, sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero en vista de las circunstancias si no hacía algo ella desaparecería nuevamente antes de siquiera poder comprobar lo que ahora estaba sospechando.

La chica soltó una carcajada, el comentario de él le había caído como patada en hígado, nadie hasta ahora se había atrevido a desafiarla… absolutamente **nadie**. Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

- ¡Escuchad! –Exclamó llamando la atención de la multitud, observando como muchos detenían su avanzar- Este mocoso acaba de desafiar a la inigualable "Carson Escarlata", renombrada y envidiada entre ladrones.

Su discurso parecía no tener igual, su seguridad y autoridad hizo temer a aquellos que observaban, la muchedumbre empezó inmediatamente a especular, un gran círculo se dibujo alrededor de los jóvenes que seguían extrañamente juntos.

- No puede ser ella –Murmuró un hombre alto y delgado a su mujer.

- ¿Será la misma Carson Escarlata de la que se habla tanto por estos días? –Preguntó otra joven a sus compañeras sin recibir respuesta.

- Pero… tiene un parecido increíble con –ahora era un sujeto bajito el que llamó la atención de todos los que lo rodeaban.

- Eso es imposible, ella esta muerta –le respondió una anciana que también observaba incrédula a la chica que acabada de armar un alboroto en el mercado.

La misteriosa aparecida sonrió al notar como su presencia causaba el alboroto que ella obviamente había esperado. Era justo lo que no deseaba causar, pero lo que disfrutaba haber armado. Al diablo con el sigilo y la investigación, había llegado el momento de darse a conocer de una vez por todas en la ciudadela y que mejor oportunidad que esta.

- ¡Silencio! –Volvió a alzar la voz, notando con agrado como todos los espectadores enmudecían.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? –Le preguntó el Hylian, sintiéndose estúpido en aquella incomoda situación, ya había revelado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

- Divertirme –fue la simple y susurrante respuesta de ella.

Acto seguido lo empujó fuertemente, haciendo que el chico cayera de bruces al suelo. La multitud ahogó un grito de temor al ver por primera vez la reluciente arma que descansaba en la mano de la joven. Link inmediatamente volteó, pero permaneció sentado sobre el suelo, completamente pálido, observando por primera vez el rostro de aquella atrevida desconocida.

- No puede ser –murmuró por lo bajo con el alma en un hilo, esa chica no era cualquier persona, sus facciones eran idénticas a las de la princesa, no había error en ello- _¿En que momento Zelda había dejado de ser quien era para convertirse en… en…? ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho a la Princesa de Hyrule?_

Por alguna extraña razón había una pieza en aquel intrigante rompecabezas que se había perdido, y es que si esa chica no era Zelda, ¿Quién diantres era?, no podía existir una mujer con un parecido tan increíble, ¿o si? La mente de Link divagaba entre aquellas interrogantes, cuando la susodicha pareció impacientarse de la poca reacción que estaba teniendo su supuesto contrincante.

- Parece que tu valor sólo se encontraba de la boca hacia fuera –agregó con desdén- ¿No fuiste tú quien me ha llamado cobarde? Pues ahora soy yo la que te digo que sólo un cobarde cita a una dama y la deja esperando ¿Qué esperas para levantarte, o es que acaso necesitas una invitación por escrito? –La ladrona deslizó su arma entre sus dedos, aún esperando respuesta.

- No –respondió con firmeza, después de un estresante silencio que pareció eterno – no es mi intención hacerte daño –confesó con sinceridad, si esa chica era realmente Zelda, no se veía capaz de enfrentarla.

- Cobarde –repitió con tranquilidad al tiempo que levantaba su brazo derecho sujetando aún su navaja, odiaba aquella absurda comparación entre lo femenino y lo débil, ella no era una dulce señorita y estaba a punto de demostrárselo- no me subestimes.

La frialdad con la que aquellos ojos azules lo observaban caló sus huesos, aquella mirada dura y calculadora no era aquella que espero de un "reencuentro", y por muy irónico que pareciera, ahora era presa de aquel fantasma que había acosado su alma durante años.

De pronto y para sorpresa de todos aquellos que observaban como petrificados la escena, la rubia lanzó la navaja con una evidente intención. Muchos cubrieron sus ojos o bien los cerraron para no ver el final que le deparaba al infortunado joven. Link ni siquiera parpadeo, el enfrentamiento ya se había desatado en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, sin darse cuenta una silenciosa comunicación se había creado entre aquellos jóvenes "desconocidos".

El arma rozó la mejilla del chico y luego fue a parar un metro detrás de él, dejando una pequeña marca sobre su rostro, la misma de la que pronto empezó a fluir un cálido líquido.

- Si no deseas pelear, huye como el cobarde que eres.

Ahora la decisión era sólo de él...

**Continuará…**

.

XD Si lo se, este capítulo está más corto que el anterior… o eso creo XD, bueno parte de eso recae en… que tuve que formatear mi pc XD y para poder actualizar lo dejo hasta acá, el siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo, no tanto XD, pero algo más largo que este :P

Quiero hacer una pequeña acotación, el apodo de "Carson Escarlata" nació de una idea que me dio la generala, que viene de la película basada en una "novela grafica" llamada **V de venganza**, en realidad las rosas Carson no son escarlatas, es color de las Carson es más bien un damasco con un amarillo suavecito, pero tampoco quería poner "Rosa Escarlata", porque como bien me lo menciono la generala, suena como a la "Rosa Negra" de Ranma XD!, en fin…

Bueno antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a todos aquellos que me están dando su apoyo para este nuevo proyecto, en especial a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios, muchas gracias a **mininaxoxo**, **la generala**, **Teyra-chan**, **This-Is-A-Fairy-Tale**, **linkzel s**, **Sir Vrolok**, **Khaathyythha love**, **EdDo Nacho**, **Luthien**, **ZL **y **Grisel ZxL**, en verdad ¡muchas gracias!


	4. Combate

Hola a todos :), después de una ausencia algo prolongada les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, aunque no les podría asegurar cuando voy a volver a actualizar este fic, porque antes de subir el siguiente capítulo de este, actualizaré "Guardaespaldas por una semana", espero eso sea dentro de esta semana que viene XD estoy trabajando en ello.

Como siempre dejo en claro que escribo esto sólo a modo de diversión :P, los personajes de esta fic no me pertenecen.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo…

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Aquel extraño encuentro se había transformado en un verdadero alboroto público, casi una exhibición para quienes miraban curiosos y confusos la escena.

De pronto y para sorpresa de todos, la muchacha decidió lanzar la navaja con una evidente intención. Muchos de los que allí observaban cubrieron sus ojos o bien los cerraron, creyendo que aquel primer movimiento de ella sería el último del desafortunado jovencito, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, su cuerpo no percibía una evidente amenaza en el corto trayecto que realizó el arma hasta su persona, la misma que rozó su mejilla y luego fue a parar un metro detrás de él, dejando tan sólo una pequeña marca en su rostro.

Link pudo sentir como un instante después que el sonido metálico que había producido la navaja al estrellarse contra el suelo un cálido líquido comenzó a fluir de la poco profunda herida de su mejilla, esto sólo había sido una amenaza, pero seguramente sería la única, o era eso lo que ahora podía descifrar del mar de misterios que ocultaba la intrigante mirada de ella.

- Si no deseas pelear, huye como el cobarde que eres.

Ahora no tenía opción, de su decisión dependería el desenlace de este encuentro.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 3: Combate.-.-.-.**

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Carson Escarlata, la famosa ladrona que había saqueado a los más distinguidos y corruptos hombres que conformaban ahora parte de aquella "realeza" que apoyaba las acciones de aquel dictador que se había declarado por la fuerza como el Rey.

El tiempo avanzaba implacablemente y él estaba allí, sentado sobre el suelo siendo observado por una verdadera cazadora, esa chica no perdía de vista ni el más insignificante parpadeo de su parte, debía decidir entre quedarse y enfrentarla o levantarse y huir, ambas opciones tenían sus pros y sus contra, si decidía quedarse tendría que luchar y no había seguridad en que alguno de los dos no saliera dañado de ese encuentro, por otra parte si se marchaba no obtendría las respuestas que estaba buscando y no tenía la certeza de volver a encontrarla ¿Qué debía hacer?

Finalmente se levantó.

La joven esbozó una sutil sonrisa, una mueca casi imperceptible y buscó entre sus ropas la empuñadura de su arma, cualquiera fuera la decisión que ese chiquillo tomara debía estar preparada.

- En verdad no quiero hacerte daño, pero… no pienso marcharme de este lugar hasta que me respondas un par de cosas –le dijo con seguridad, aún con la esperanza de persuadirla.

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras desenvainó dos espadas y mirando fijamente a su contrincante agregó…

- Sólo si me vences te daré las respuestas que buscas –e inmediatamente después lanzó una de las armas hacia el joven, esta vez con la intención de que él la atrapara- sujeta bien esa espada, porque si aún no tienes intenciones de pelear, ese… será tu único escudo.

Podía ser una ladrona, una maleante, una prófuga de la "justicia", pero aún así no era capaz de luchar contra un chiquillo desarmado, no era justo ni mucho menos honorable, aunque claro, en su posición el significado de la palabra honor se veía un tanto empañado por la larga lista de delitos que la acompañaban, aunque todo tuviera su razón y propósito nada justificaba el hecho de que era una delincuente y eso no podía cambiarlo.

Link confundido recibió en sus manos aquella arma, en un momento pensó que ella simplemente se abalanzaría contra él, pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué?, fue este pequeño acto el que lo hizo caer en cuenta que aquella altanera y ruda actitud sólo eran una máscara, esa chica no era lo que aparentaba ser, estaba seguro que algo de bondad había tras toda esa arrogancia, aunque claramente ella no lo admitiría de buenas a primeras.

- Listo o no… ¡Aquí voy! –Exclamó con fuerza al tiempo que llevaba a acabo su primer movimiento.

El hylian reaccionó en seguida y casi por instinto agitó el arma que ahora llevaba consigo interceptando se ese modo el certero ataque que la muchacha había desatado en su contra. Carson Escarlata se separó unos cuantos centímetros y volvió a atacar una y otra vez siendo siempre interceptada por la hoja hermana de su espada, la que ahora Link blandía no con intención de atacar, sino de defenderse.

- Vaya… esto no me lo esperaba –sonrió ansiosa, hace ya mucho que no tenía un combate digno de sus habilidades- así que el niñato sabe usar una espada. Si realmente sabes combatir, demuéstrame tus verdaderas habilidades, quiero que este encuentro sea divertido –agregó dedicándole una placentera sonrisa, ella si parecía estar disfrutándolo.

- No tenemos que hacer esto –insistió el joven quien seguía los movimientos de su cazadora como una presa atenta a su minuto final- yo no quiero luchar contigo.

- Lástima guapito, ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

El combate continuó, la muchacha buscaba acertar un golpe definitivo, pero Link y sus habilidades no le permitían acercarse lo suficiente, él conseguía esquivar su espada con una facilidad y agilidad de las que hasta ahora no había sido testigo. El chico por su parte buscaba mantener aquella contienda en medio del círculo de gente que se había formado, no deseaba que por algún descuido algún inocente saliera lastimado.

El alboroto en medio del mercado no sólo llamo la atención de los ciudadanos que allí se encontraban presentes, sino que el gran acumulo de gente fue divisado en el castillo por alguno de los guardias que se encontraba haciendo turno en la torre más alta, fue el mismo que levantó la alarma con campanazos y seguido ya un grupo de soldados del gobierno se había alistado averiguar que demonios era lo que estaba pasando.

Entre la multitud comenzó a despertar nuevamente el miedo al escuchar aquel campanazo y seguido de eso el fuerte sonido de una trompeta acercándose, indicador de que el ejército venía a disipar el disturbio por las malas.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios es eso? –Se preguntó la joven deteniendo brevemente el ataque.

- Es el ejército de Ganondorf, hemos armado un alboroto lo suficientemente significativo como para que los subordinados del Rey vengan por nosotros –explicó el chico con rapidez, esta era su oportunidad para persuadir a la muchacha de dejar de lado esta pelea.

- ¡Perfecto, que vengan! Los acabaré a todos con la fuerza de mi espada –dijo con seguridad, estaba excitada por el calor del combate, incluso se veía dispuesta a enfrentar a todo un ejército con su fiel compañera.

- ¡Estas loca! ¡Van a matarnos! –Exclamó él sin entender como esa chica podía aún tener el valor como para desafiar al Rey en aquellas circunstancias.

- Tú Rey no es el mío yo no tengo a nadie a quien temer –agregó finalmente y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa- ¿Continuamos con lo nuestro?

Link no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ahora no sólo si se había metido en un problema mayor, si Ganondorf lo capturaba sería su fin, llevaba años escapando de sus garras para conseguir algún día derrotarlo y ahora…

- ¡Tetra! –Habló con fuerza un hombre que salía de entre la multitud ya totalmente alborotada- ¿Qué demonios se supone que estas haciendo?

- Sólo me divertía un rato –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si nada sucediera.

- ¡Te das cuenta del escándalo que acabas de armar! –La reprochó el hombre acercándose más- ¡Todo un ejército viene por ustedes!

- Ahora estoy ocupada Gonzo, no me molestes ¿Quieres? –Le habló ya algo molesta, odiaba que la trataran como si fuera una niñita.

Gonzo era un hombre alto y fortachón, de piel bronceada y con un caminar seguro e intimidador, sobre su rostro muy cerca de su ojos izquierdo se podía ve una clara cicatriz, el tipo usaba un distintivo pañuelo sobre su cabeza totalmente rapada.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Fue ahora interrogado por Link quien pensó que las cosas ya no se podrían poner peor de lo que estaban.

- ¿No me digas que te estabas divirtiendo con ese niñato? –Apuntó al susodicho y soltó una carajada divertido.

- ¡No soy un niñato! ¡Dejen de subestimarme! –Link ya comenzaba a perder la calma, pero por un instante perdió de vista al imponente hombre para observar desafiante a la muchacha que lo había metido en este enredo.

- ¡Silencio! –Se acercó intimidante al joven y sin previó aviso lo sujetó del cabello y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago sacado todo el aire que el joven tenía en sus pulmones y por si eso no era suficiente, volvió a golpearlo ahora en la cabeza.

Consecuencia… Link cayó inconciente al suelo, en realidad no logró adelantarse a aquel movimiento rápido y certero de parte del hombre.

- ¡Gonzo! ¿Qué haz hecho? –La joven ladrona se acercó rápidamente hasta el chico y se inclinó para verificar que aún siguiera con vida.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa este chico? –El hombre no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¡Claro que no idiota! –Reclamó ella recuperando su espada para guardarla- Yo empecé esta contienda, ¡Tú no tenías derecho a acabarla!

El cuerpo inconciente del muchacho yacía en el suelo, la multitud asustada comenzaba a dispersarse rápidamente, las fuertes trompetas de parte del ejército acercándose no era precisamente algo que ninguno de los presentes quisiera enfrentar, y los que estaban involucrados en aquel alboroto seguro serían castigados.

- Tetra debemos marcharnos –insistió el sujeto alto y fortachón- No podemos quedarnos aquí, si el ejército nos atrapa ahora el plan se arruinará por completo.

- Pero… ¿Y el mocoso? –Preguntó observando de reojo al muchacho inconciente- no podemos dejarlo aquí… lo matarán.

- No hay tiempo para eso –le respondió y un instante después ya se encontraba cargándolo en uno de sus hombros, como si se tratara de un simple saco- llevémoslo como un prisionero, luego pensaremos que hacer.

Y fue así como la ladrona y su secuaz desaparecieron entre la multitud, llevándose consigo el cuerpo del ahora inconciente Link y cuando la "guardia real" llegó hasta el lugar del alboroto era demasiado tarde, la única evidencia del altercado eran unas pequeñas marcas de sangre ennegrecida en el suelo.

Más tarde en el Bosque…

- Gran entrada la tuya ¿eh? –Lo halagó ella caminando junto a su compañero, entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos tras su espalda- me sorprendes Gonzo, no pensé que estabas tan interesado en mí como para seguirme –agregó burlescamente.

- ¡Claro que no te seguía! –La contradijo sonrojándose notoriamente- pero te estabas tardando mucho y al grupo le dio mala espina, por eso fui a ver que te entretenía y entonces –realizó una breve pausa para dedicarle una reprochadora mirada a la rubia- te vi haciendo ese numerito con este chiquillo.

- ¡Nada de eso! –Lo contradijo enseguida- estaba defendiendo mi honor –agregó colocando una de sus manos en su pecho.

- Pues por culpa de ese "honor" del que hablas el Rey se mantendrá alerta de ahora en adelante y no podremos acercarnos.

- Si ese es tu problema yo te tengo la solución perfecta –alzó sus cejas y le sonrió con un dejo de complicidad.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ya lo verás –respondió guardando en misterio el secreto de su "nuevo plan"

- Sólo espero que en ese "plan" no estén incluidas nuestras cabezas, tu última descabellada idea casi nos mata a todos ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?

- ¡Oh…! Eso nunca hubiera sucedido si ustedes me prestaran atención cuando les hablo –le reprochó ella recordando aquel infortunado incidente.

- Me parece muy interesante esta discusión… pero –apartó unas ramas del camino para darle paso a la joven- tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión, ya llegamos y seguro los muchachos querrán una buena explicación a esto- apuntó con su mano libre el cuerpo que cargaba.

- Yo me encargo de eso, tú sólo asegúrate de dejarlo bien sujeto en algún lugar ¿Entiendes?

- Como usted ordene.

* * *

Se sentía adolorido y no sabía donde diantres se encontraba, pero podía sentir como la helada atmósfera calaba sus huesos, intentó mover sus brazos pero no lo consiguió, algo se lo estaba impidiendo. Pronto se esforzó por levantar sus párpados queriendo que sus ojos divisaran algo, pero todo se veía nublado y confuso, pudo percibir muchas figuras moviéndose de un lugar a otro, pero no conseguía distinguirlas con claridad y a lo lejos algo que brillaba con intensidad ¿Qué era?

- Mi cabeza –se quejó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado buscando apoyarla sobre su hombro- ¿Dónde estoy? –Y fue entonces cuando observó por primera vez la gruesa liana que lo mantenía sujeto al algo parecido a un pilar, al moverse un poco sintió tras su espalda la irregular y áspera superficie- un árbol –dedujo enseguida y no bastaba más que observar a su alrededor para percatarse que estaba en medio de un oscuro y frondoso bosque de plantas perennes, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué demonios estaba en medio de un bosque y atado a un árbol?

Pronto intentó liberarse con algo de la fuerza que comenzaba a recuperar, pero aquellas ataduras que lo aprisionaban estaban muy bien hechas y no consiguió más que malgastar sus energías.

- Veo que el bello durmiente acaba de despertar de su sueño –la conocida y burlesca voz de la muchacha consiguió despabilarlo e inmediatamente la buscó con su mirada.

- Tú…

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba nuevamente ella parada al frente suyo con una actitud y postura altiva.

**Continuará…**

Chan chan! XD lo iba a cortar antes pero me gusto esta parte para dejar ahí el fic :P, como quizás se dueron cuenta este si me salio un poquito más largo que el anterior XDD! Ayer terminé de escribirlo :P así que disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía o cosa rara que salga XDD!

El siguiente se llama **"Capítulo 4: Prisionero"**, muy predecible la verdad XD, pero como ya mencione antes ese capítulo no verá la luz hasta que actualice GPUS.

No puede despedirme sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que me han apollado en el desarrollo de este nuevo proyecto, quiero dar un espacial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se molestaron en djar sus comentarios, gracias a… **linkzel s, Shia Azakami, Princesa Estrella, Fox McCloude, lagenerala, Kthaathyythha love, EdDoNacho, Teyra-chan, Darklink29, Grisel ZxL, Zelda de Hyrule **y** Dialirvi, ¡**En verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes! :D ¡Son un amor! :D


	5. Prisionero

Se que tarde mucho :'( de nuevo XD me disculpo por mmm 91826358 vez XD jajajaja, en realidad no llevo la cuenta 9-9, pero quería terminar con GPUS :P por eso deje en stop este fic, ahora si que le sigo XD

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

No se sentía bien, en verdad le dolía todo, pero a pesar de ello pudo percibir con claridad aquella frívola atmósfera en la que estaba inmerso recordando que era invierno y que durante el día había nevado, algo es algo ¿no? Se concentró un poco intentando determinar en donde diantres se encontraba, pero todo le daba vueltas, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y escuchó los suaves pasos sobre la nieve que iban y venían, eran muchos, también podía distinguir risas, golpes y alguna que otra extraña conversación. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero seguía viendo borroso, aunque a lo lejos podía divisar algo que brillaba con intensidad ¿Qué sería aquello?

- Mi cabeza –se quejó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado buscando apoyarla sobre su hombro- ¿Dónde estoy? –Y fue entonces cuando observó por primera vez la gruesa liana que lo mantenía sujeto al algo parecido a un pilar, al moverse un poco sintió tras su espalda la irregular y áspera superficie- un árbol –dedujo enseguida y no bastaba más que observar a su alrededor para percatarse que estaba en medio de un oscuro y frondoso bosque de plantas perennes, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué demonios estaba en medio de un bosque y atado a un árbol?

A pesar de que enseguida intentó forzar aquellas ataduras para liberarse, no consiguió más que malgastar las pocas energías que había recuperado.

- Veo que el bello durmiente acaba de despertar de su sueño –la conocida y burlesca voz de la muchacha consiguió despabilarlo e inmediatamente la buscó con su mirada.

- Tú…

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba nuevamente ella parada al frente suyo con una actitud y postura altiva.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 4: Prisionero .-.-.-.**

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa, era claro que ahora ella tenía el total control de aquella situación.

- En vista de las circunstancias no nos quedo de otra que traerte hasta una de nuestras humildes moradas –comenzó a hablar hincándose frente al joven para verle más de cerca. En realidad venía con otra intención que no era la de molestarlo, pero le costaba un poco ser sincera.

Link quien aún no salía de su asombro trataba inútilmente de contrarrestar aquella imagen que se le venía una y otra vez a la cabeza con la que ahora estaba viendo y es que aún no podía creer que "esa" chica no fuera la princesa, en verdad el parecido era abrumador.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? –Era evidente que él no lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Disculpa? –Agregó aún un aturdido Link, quien agitando su cabeza volvía nuevamente a la realidad.

- ¡Escúchame si no quieres que te mate, merezco un mínimo de respeto por salvar tú pellejo!

- ¿Salvarme? –De verdad no quería molestarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero ¿Qué clase de ironía era la que estaba blasfemando?, ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo había salvado si hasta hace un rato había estado tratando de asesinarlo?

- ¡Pues claro!, ¿O tú crees que después del numerito en el mercado Ganondorf te iba a perdonar así de fácil?

Ups, había olvidado ese "otro" pequeño detalle, y en eso ella tenía razón, en realidad si los guardias lo hubieran atrapado seguro ya no estaría con vida.

- No le tengo miedo a Ganondorf –fue su sincera respuesta.

Aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado que alguien como él hablara de esa manera del Rey. De pronto todo su enojo fue reemplazando por una gran confusión, había algo en todo esto que no estaba encajando.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese desgraciado? –Fue lo primero que atinó a pensar, si no le temía como el resto de la gente algo tenía que ver con él.

- Podría decirse que lo conozco de antes que se convirtiera en Rey, y puedo asegurarte que yo seré la última persona que vea antes de que su reinado del terror caiga.

Esos claros ojos reflejaban una determinación de la que nunca había sido testigo, ese chico parecía absolutamente decido a acabar con ese sujeto, era muy fácil observar el rencor que había estado acumulado durante el paso del tiempo ¿Quién era él realmente?

- ¿Eres tú parte de ese grupo de rebeldes del que tanto se habla? –Todo caía de cajón, pero aún así sintió curiosidad por preguntar aquello.

- Efectivamente.

¿Y ahora qué? Después de esa conversación como que de pronto sentía que nada tenía mucho sentido, en realidad la precipitada lucha que había tenido con ese jovencito había evidenciado su habilidad en el combate, ya de ahí algo le decía que no era un joven como cualquiera de su edad, era una lastima que Gonzo hubiera llegado a interrumpirlos y que además de sorpresa lo golpeara como lo hizo, seguro eso no se lo estaba esperando y es que ella tampoco pensó que su compañero reaccionaría de esa manera.

- ¡Tetra, ¿Dónde te metiste? Necesitamos tú ayuda!

La estaban llamando, tendría que dejar esta conversación para más tarde. Se levantó dispuesta a alejarse, pero antes de avanzar cubrió al joven con una pesada manta.

- Espera –la llamó esperando que la joven se detuviera.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? –Ni siquiera se volteó a observarlo.

- No tienes que hacer esto, no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con los tuyos por ayudarme –le dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

Ella quien ahora lo miraba de reojo se sonrojó notoriamente, por lo que concentro su vista hacia el frente para que él no lo notara y bueno la oscuridad del lugar también cooperaba en ello.

- No te estoy ayudando –le aclaró contradiciendo al rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho haciéndose la indiferente- es sólo que no quiero que nuestro prisionero muera congelado antes de determinar que se hará con él.

Y finalizada aquellas palabras se alejó lentamente, no quería involucrarse más de la cuenta con ese desconocido.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro el rubio quien observaba como lentamente la silueta de la muchacha se perdía en la oscuridad, ella no era una mala persona y aquella oculta preocupación la había dejado en evidencia. Además en parte agradecía ese simple gesto, en verdad hacia mucho frío y no le venía nada de mal algo de abrigo.

- Valla, valla, parece que el prisionero tiene alguno que otro beneficio con nuestra líder.

Aquella conocida voz provenía del lado contrario por el que la joven se había alejado.

- Eres el tipo que me golpeo hoy ¿no? –Fue lo primero que atino a preguntar, ciertamente estaba seguro de ello, no necesitaba mirarlo para recordar su peculiar y firme manera de hablar.

- Mi nombre es Gonzo y no permitiré que molestes a la joven Tetra –le aclaró rápidamente el asunto que venía a tratar- en verdad me molesta que te hayas metido tan fácilmente entre nosotros, más te vale que no intentes alguna jugarreta, porque sino yo mismo me encargaré de desaparecerte.

- Cielos, cuanta amabilidad, en verdad se los agradezco –se burló, quien en realidad se sentía algo molesto porque de alguna u otra forma sentía que este enorme sujeto tenía alguno que otro sentimiento por la rubia, aunque realmente no podía estar seguro de ello, pero la manera en la que él la miraba durante la tarde le había causado una mala espina- si te gusta tu jefecita deberías ir y declararte a ella ¿No crees que eso es mucho más digno que venir aquí a amenazarme? ¿O acaso piensas que tengo posibilidades con ella? –Sonrió confiado- porque en realidad ella no esta nada de mal.

Esa evidente provocación no causo una buena reacción en el enorme ladrón, quien inmediatamente salió de su "escondite" para enfrentarse cara a cara con el indefenso muchacho, se inclinó rápidamente y sujetándolo de su camisa lo obligó a levantarse. Link sintió como su espalda se raspaba contra la irregular madera al verse obligado a "levantarse", la manta evidentemente cayó al suelo, rápida y pesadamente. Gonzo era muchísimo más alto que él y tenía mucha más musculatura, en verdad era un sujeto imponente.

Sin previó aviso y con su mano totalmente empuñada golpeo con fuerza el rostro del muchacho, quien totalmente imposibilitado para moverse sólo atinó a poner su mejilla no dañada para que al menos no le rompiera la nariz de un golpe, pero a pesar de la fuerza con la que lo había golpeado no se quejó ni dijo ni una palabra, sólo siguió desafiándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Quién te crees…? –Pero no alcanzó a terminar antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡Gonzo!

Era Tetra quien le estaba llamando la atención, ella venía acompañada de dos chicos más bajitos que ella, uno traía un pequeño libro, una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, lentes a mal tener y una camisa a rayas en blanco y azul, el otro también venía con una pañoleta pero esta era de color azul y una camiseta a rayas en blanco y rojo, de la pañoleta sobresalían dos patillas de cabello claro, además tenía los incisivos bastantes grandes que sobresalían un poco de su boca.

- ¡El me provocó! –se defendió.

Los dos pequeños sujetos dieron un paso hacía atrás, la cosa no se veía bien.

- No me importa como haya ocurrido, el prisionero esta atado y tu te estas aprovechando de ello.

Gonzo lo soltó y Link volvió a caer sentado al suelo, sintiendo como nuevamente su espalda se raspaba. El dolor de cabeza, su mejilla ardiendo por el golpe, un poco de sangre cerca de su boca, la herida en su otra mejilla y su raspada espalda ya eran suficientes, en verdad no quería más problemas.

- Pero Tetra…

- No Gonzo, te has sobrepasado esta vez. Niko acompaña a Gonzo y no lo pierdas de vista ¿quieres?, quiero que busquen leña, necesitaremos bastante para toda la noche –Les ordenó inmediatamente- no puedo creer que tenga que tratarlos como si fueran niñitos, esto ya es el colmo.

Los dos chicos se hicieron humo, en verdad respetaban las órdenes de la rubia o quizás una parte de ellos en verdad le temía.

- Gracias –murmuró Link por lo bajo dudoso de estar realmente agradecido, no quería que ella lo escuchara ya que en verdad no sabía como iba a reaccionar, tal vez después de esto ella si querría matarlo.

- Mako tráeme algo de agua y alguna planta medicinal ¿quieres?

El chico no respondió, sólo se limito a asentir con la cabeza he inmediatamente desapareció como sus compañeros.

Ahora estaban nuevamente solos.

* * *

Nadie parecía estar tranquilo en la estancia, los rumores corrían con rapidez y aquel chisme que había llegado a oídos del grupo no era nada alentador, pero a pesar de ello necesitaban alguien que confirmara todas aquellas habladurías.

- Se esta tardando demasiado –era Ilia la que interrumpía el incomodo silencio- Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra, no es seguro salir ahora, las calles estás repletas de guardias y sabes que hay toque de queda, nadie puede andar en las calles a estas horas, esta penado por la ley –Le insistió Telma, tratando de contener a la muchacha.

- ¡Al diablo con la ley! ¡Shad dijo que no tardaría más de una hora y ya van tres, yo no pienso quedarme aquí sentada como una idiota! –Era la joven de cabellos oscuros la que ahora se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a salir en busca de su compañero.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta esta se abrió de par en par, la oscura silueta de aquel recién llegado alarmó a todos, una masa de aire congelado ingreso a la estancia junto con el chico quien inmediatamente cerraba la puerta tras su espalda. Ashei quien era la que estaba más cerca se adelanto a su encuentro.

- ¡Demonios Shad!, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, nos tenías a todos con el alma en un hilo.

Pero él pareció no escucharla, su pálido rostro denotaba la gran preocupación que ahora lo atormentaba.

- Tenemos un problema –aclaró inmediatamente después de quitarse el abrigo.

- ¿Eran cierto los rumores? –Fue Telma quien se atrevió a preguntar.

- Es peor que eso, el alboroto de hoy alarmó a todas las tropas del Rey, han aumentado la recompensa por la cabeza de Carson Escarlata y esos ladrones se han llevado a Link consigo.

- No puede ser –Ilia no podía creerlo.

- Tranquila, él estará bien, es un guerrero fuerte y tienes agallas para enfrentar lo que sea, estoy segura que volverá pronto –esta vez era Malon quien intentaba calmar a la rubia.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo –agregó Ashei dispuesta a salir en ese mismo instante.

- Ese es el otro problema, se avecina una enorme tormenta, no creo que sea recomendable salir con esas condiciones.

Todos guardaron silencio, el pelirrojo tenía mucha razón en lo que decía.

* * *

En verdad se sentía bastante inútil allí atado, era molesto tener que ver como todos estos ladrones hacían y desasían una y otra vez las cosas, ya se estaba hartando de esto, pero al parecer no era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

- Eres un chico problemático –meditó unos segundos y luego avanzó hasta el otro lado del árbol, en realidad no tenía mucho sentido tenerlo atado a ese árbol porque en poco tiempo tendrían que buscar un refugio más seguro, el cielo estaba mostrando patrones muy peculiares, algo que ella entendía como una advertencia.

Y para sorpresa del chico ella lo liberó de aquel árbol, aunque inmediatamente volvió a juntar sus manos para atarlas detrás de su espalda.

- Eres muy amable con un desconocido.

- La verdad me estas malinterpretando, he estado pensándolo y creo que podríamos hacer un trato.

- ¿Un trato? –Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más complicado.

- Te seré sincera, realmente estoy muy interesada en ti.

Las finas manos de ella se apoyaron suavemente sobre sus hombros, la joven se encontraba aún a sus espaldas, en aquella posición no podía ver su rostro.

- Estoy seguro que a muchos aquí no les gustaría escuchar eso –murmuró un tanto avergonzado, por un segundo se había estado imaginando algo equivocado.

- Tus habilidades son muy interesantes, durante nuestro combate me pude percatar de ello –continuó ella dejando en claro que su interés no tenía más que un mero objetivo práctico- quiero que me ayudes a conseguir algo –declaró finalmente.

- ¿No eres una gran ladrona?, No veo en que pueda servirte.

- ¿Conoces el castillo?

- ¿Qué? –La cosa se ponía cada vez más confusa, ¿para qué querría ella saber algo como aquello?

- Sólo limítate a responder –agregó sujetando con una de sus manos el mentón del muchacho, obligándolo a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás- ¿Conoces el castillo?

Ella volvía a insistir, en verdad parecía impaciente.

- Si, por supuesto que lo conozco.

- ¿Qué tanto lo conoces?

- Estuve viviendo en el algunos años, antes de que Ganondorf se apoderara del reino –le respondió con ingenua sinceridad.

- Eso es muy interesante –sonrió con un dejo de satisfacción, al parecer el destino estaba dándole una buena señal.

El rubio no sabía muy bien como clasificar aquella "rara" conversación, estaba claro que esta ladrona tenía un gran interés en el castillo y a pesar de que la curiosidad lo incitaba a preguntar no se veía capaz de hacerlo, no atado y con una chica peligrosa tan cerca. Pero para su sorpresa los brazos de la muchacha envolvieron su cuerpo en una especie de abrazo al mismo tiempo que sentía como el mentón de ella se apoyaba sobre uno de sus hombros, instantáneamente sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero color, nuevamente la tenía demasiado cerca.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó en un tono ronroneante.

- No, no es miedo… más bien, desconcierto –respondió sintiendo como las manos de ella subían acariciando su pecho, contradictoriamente se sentía incómodo y complacido. Ciertamente si fuera otra la situación no dejaría que esa chica se le acercara de esa manera, pero esta no era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca, aunque… algo le decía que no debía confiarse.

- Te pones tieso, pareces una tabla –soltó una suave risita, en verdad parecía divertirse- relájate un poco, no voy a morderte –esta vez sonrió con un dejo de malicia o quizás algo de picardía- o no todavía…

Link tragó saliva nervioso, era extraño estar así atado y siendo "acosado" por una atractiva señorita. Cerró sus ojos sólo un momento, concentrándose en el recorrido que hacían las manos de ella, hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero más que acariciarlo parecía buscar algo.

- No cargo armas si es lo que te preocupa –murmuró sonriendo triunfante al notar como rápidamente ella se alejaba. En verdad era una lastima, pero por ahora la prefería más lejos que cerca.

- Niño insolente –estaba molesta, no había conocido hombre que no terminara cayendo ante sus engaños y artimañas.

Mako regreso con un balde de agua y un bolso lleno de plantas, parecía alegre de ver que en realidad no estaba interrumpiendo nada, odiaba llegar en malos momentos.

- Te encargó al prisionero, cura sus heridas y llévalo al refugio.

- Como usted ordene señorita Tetra.

- Tetra, espera –La llamó sabiendo de antemano que era una imprudencia llamarla por su nombre.

- Para ti, Carson Escarlata.

- Muy bien "Carson Escarlata" ¿Ya te vas?, Pensé que serías tú la encargada de curarme.

La chica sonrió divertida, ese muchacho si que tenía agallas o bien estaba demasiado demente como para no comprender el significado de la palabra "prisionero".

- Ni lo sueñes guapo, ni lo sueñes…

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzarían hasta quien sabe cuando, pero ella no se había marchado sin dejar un pequeño recuerdo, en sus piernas descansaba una pequeña flor, una que no pudo distinguir con claridad sino hasta que el pequeño ladrón con lentes se acercó hasta él con una vieja linterna de aceite…

Era una rosa, una hermosa rosa de un color tan intenso como la mismísima sangre.

- _¿Con __qué __Carson __Escarlata, __eh? __Tal __vez__… __sea __interesante __permanecer __en __este __lugar __por __más __tiempo__…_

**Continuará…**

Ehh actualización! XD jajajaja XP, en verdad este capítulo lo había escrito hace ya bastante :S, pero como ya dije, no quería actualizar sin antes terminar GPUS XP, bueno de verdad espero que a pesar de la tardanza este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado :'(, las cosas ya están empezando a tomar un poco más de forma y ya algo se puede deducir de las intenciones de los ladrones… al parecer 9-9 Ganondorf tendrá más de un problema en su reinado XD! Bueno creo… sólo creo que este capi es un poquito más grande que el anterior XD ya el siguiente si que se viene más largo :S espero que eso no sea una molestia.

Antes de despedirme me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus opiniones, criticas, consejos, alegatos, etc etc XD! Muchas gracias a **la ****generala, ****Darklink29, ****linkzel ****s, ****khaathyythha ****love, ****Princesa ****Estrella, ****Shia ****Azakami, ****Teyra-chan, ****EdDo Nacho **y **Sir ****Vrolok**, en verdad les agradezco su apoyo :D y espero que disculpen mi tardanza -_-U

¡Un saludo para todos!

P.D: no pongo el título el siguiente capi, porque no me acuerdo como se llamaba XD!


	6. Tormenta

Lamentablemente tengo que nuevamente empezar este nuevo capítulo pidiendo disculpas XD!, esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre es el colmo, pero :S en verdad había estado muy muy atareada.

Bueno no quiero molestarlos con comentarios de autoras XD al menos no hasta el final... así que los dejo con la historia :P

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

Al parecer el destino se obstina en cruzar sus caminos, aunque sus realidades eran tan diferentes y sus preocupaciones estaban tan alejadas la una de la otra que no tenía sentido este "extraño encuentro", o eso… era lo que creían.

- Te encargo al prisionero, cura sus heridas y llévalo al refugio.

Sus órdenes eran ley para sus subordinados, esa chica tenía poder entre los ladrones que la rodeaban.

- Como usted ordene señorita Tetra.

- Tetra, espera –la llamó sabiendo de antemano que era una imprudencia llamarla por su nombre.

- Para ti, Carson Escarlata.

- Muy bien "Carson Escarlata" ¿Ya te vas?, pensé que serías tú la encargada de curarme.

La chica sonrió divertida, ese muchacho si que tenía agallas o bien estaba demasiado demente como para no comprender el significado de la palabra "prisionero".

- Ni lo sueñes guapo, ni lo sueñes…

Y con esas palabras se despidió, aunque seguramente volverían a retomar aquel tema que había quedado pendiente. Aunque la joven había dejado más que una nueva duda en la mente del muchacho, en su regazo descansaba una pequeña flor, una que sólo pudo distinguir con claridad cuando el pequeño ladrón con lentes se acercó hasta él con una vieja linterna de aceite…

Una rosa.

Se trataba de una hermosa rosa de un escarlata tan intenso como la mismísima sangre.

- _¿Con qué Carson Escarlata, eh? Tal vez… sea interesante permanecer en este lugar por más tiempo…_

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 5: Tormenta .-.-.-.**

Ahora se encontraba avanzando con sus manos atadas, siguiendo a un sujeto bajito que lo jalaba como si fuera su mascota, era realmente humillante.

Se encontraban en una profunda cueva a la que había ingresado hace no mucho, según el sujeto que lo guiaba, este sería el refugio que usarían durante esta noche. La oscuridad que lo envolvía en este momento era abrumadora, si no fuera por la linterna que cargaba el sujeto que lo acompañaba seguramente no podría ver ni siquiera sus manos. El molesto eco de sus pasos retumbaba en su cien una y otra vez, era desesperante, en especial tomando en cuenta que aún le dolía la cabeza.

- Siéntate aquí –le ordenó con un dejo de inseguridad en sus palabras- voy a dejarte bien sujeto para que no te escapes.

- No es necesario Mako.

El chico se detuvo y observó confundido a su líder que aparecía repentinamente, saliendo de entre las sombras.

- Pero señorita, nadie dormirá tranquilo sabiendo que hay un prisionero suelto en este lugar –estaba tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- No te preocupes, este chico es demasiado compasivo como para atacar a alguien mientras duerme, no es un peligro, ni para ti, ni para nadie.

- Pero puede escapar.

- Sólo un imbécil trataría de hacerlo, la tormenta esta pronto a desatarse.

Mako observó de reojo al prisionero aún con un dejo de desconfianza.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Eso mismo quería decirte, ve y trae al resto del equipo… no quiero que nadie se pierda en la tormenta esta noche.

- ¿Y usted señorita?

- Le haré compañía un momento al prisionero, hay asuntos pendientes que debo tratar con él.

- Lo que usted diga, señorita Tetra.

Se inclinó ligeramente a modo de mostrar su respeto y luego se marcho, dejando la linterna que cargaba en el rocoso suelo.

- ¿De verdad te sientes segura sólo manteniendo mis manos atadas? –le preguntó al tiempo que recargaba su espalda en la pared más cercana.

- ¿Te atreverías a atacarme? –Lo desafió- Porque ahora puedes hacerlo –la chica se quitó de encima el abrigo que cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo.

La tela calló pesadamente al suelo, dejando a la vista la delgada figura de la muchacha quien ahora traía puesta sólo una blusa a medio cerrar, una pequeña falda ajustada y unas largas botas negras.

- Traes poca ropa para la época del año en la que nos encontramos.

- Que poco observador.

- No entiendo…

- No tiene importancia –sonrió divertida, ese chico era más ingenuo de lo que ella había creído.

Lentamente se acercó, había algo en ese muchacho que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, en el mercado no lo había notado, pero ahora que estaban tranquilos alejados del alboroto de las calles lo observó detenidamente, ¿realmente no lo conocía?

- ¿Y bien?, ¿la gran Carson Escarlata se va a dignar a decirme que diantres es lo que quiere de mi? –La interrogó tranquilo, al menos dentro de aquella rocosa cueva el ambiente era mucho más agradable que en el gélido bosque.

- Justo a eso quería llegar –puntualizó la muchacha, sentándose a un lado del prisionero- necesito que me ayudes a hacer un mapa.

- ¿Un mapa? –Con el tiempo sentía que todo se revolvía más y más, ¿para que necesitaban un mapa?

- Mira, tengo claro que deseas marcharte, quizás si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias te hubiera dejado ir, pero de verdad necesito tú ayuda –le explicó al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas- no me gusta tomar prisioneros, pero Gonzo insistió que después de lo que ocurrió en el mercado no te podíamos dejar ir.

- ¿Por qué han estado rondando la cuidad? –No pudo contener su curiosidad, deseaba saber que era lo que ella y el grupo de ladrones buscaban en Hyrule.

Dudo un instante si sería conveniente responder aquella pregunta y aún insegura volteó si cabeza sólo para encontrarse con la intensa mirada que el joven le dedicaba.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué estaba allí con él, platicando como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

- Buscamos algo –concluyó dejando una nueva interrogante, finalmente había decidido que no era conveniente revelar aquel delicado asunto a un "desconocido".

- Entiendo –murmuró como ido, en el fondo sabía que sacarle una información como aquella no sería tan fácil.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, pero sus claras miradas seguían clavadas una de la otra. Era extraño, pero por un instante pudo sentir aquella mística aura que solía envolver a la princesa de Hyrule en aquella osada muchacha y entonces todo volvió a él, el funesto recuerdo de aquella horrenda noche que lo seguía mortificado, si tan sólo… si tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Tetra pareció percatarse del melancólico reflejo que tenían los profundos y azulados ojos del prisionero, por un instante una desconocida sensación de congoja oprimió su pecho, aquella tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos no podía ser otra que la de la perdida de un ser querido, ese chico guardaba en su memoria un recuerdo que no podía dejar ir.

- ¡Hey! Arriba ese animo que el mundo no se acaba –le dijo animada al tiempo que le daba dos palmaditas al hombro del muchacho- no serás mi prisionero para toda la vida, así que no te amargues tanto –agregó en un vano intento de animarlo.

Link esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquel desfachatado comentario, en realidad hasta algo de gracia le hizo.

- ¿Prisionero dices? –Le preguntó con un aire superior- si quieres recibir mi ayuda, tendremos que conversar acerca de ello.

- Parece que hay alguien que no sabe ponerse en el lugar que le corresponde.

- Si es así, seguro hablas por ti –la desafío al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos apartando aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban- No creo que a tu amiguito Gonzo le agrade que estés haciendo vida social con el "prisionero".

- No me interesa lo que piensen los demás –se levantó de un brincó y lo miró de reojo para asegurarse de que el chico seguía en el mismo lugar- _Se me hace extrañamente grata tu compañía _–pensó al tiempo que suspiraba un tanto más tranquila- Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor.

Y en verdad si se sentía mejor, era raro sentir como por un instante aquel tormentoso pasado quedaba allí, como un simple recuerdo.

- Es curioso ver el gran parecido que tienes con ella –murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Con ella? –volteó para poder volver a mirarlo.

- Hoy te seguí pensando que eras otra persona –le explicó buscando con cuidado sus palabras, no quería decirle que tenía un parecido increíble con la difunta princesa de Hyrule.

- Lamento mi hostilidad –se disculpó, reconociendo que había cometido un error- pensé que me seguías porque sabías quien era, por un momento creí que eras un guardia encubierto o algo por el estilo.

- No tiene importancia, lo hecho, hecho esta.

- Supongo que en eso estamos de acuerdo.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, Ganondorf te busca desesperadamente –hasta ahora habían muchas piezas que no conseguía encajar en aquel rompecabezas, pero poco a poco todo estaba quedando más claro para él- _Y ahora entiendo que seguramente Impa y los demás también estaban al tanto del parecido que tenía esta chica con Zelda, por ello lo guardaban como un secreto._

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, que me busque todo lo que quiera, sólo podrá encontrarme cuando yo desee que lo haga.

- Pareces muy segura de tus habilidades.

La chica río divertida al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre sus caderas con un aire altanero y enseguida agregó con fundada seguridad…

- Si yo no lo creyera ¿quién lo creería?

Link sonrió, esa chica tenía algo muy especial, pero aún no conseguía descifrar que era.

Los acelerados pasos de un grupo interrumpieron aquel grato momento. No paso mucho antes de que el grupo de ladrones se reuniera alrededor de la pareja, parecían todos algo alterados y asustados.

- Señorita Tetra, tenemos problemas –esta ves había tomado la palabra un chico delgado y joven, el joven de la camiseta a rayas roja y blanca.

- ¿Dónde esta Gonzo? –Se adelanto a preguntar ella, era evidente que un miembro de su equipo no estaba presente- ¿no te había dicho que no se separaran?

- Hubo un problema –el chiquillo no sabía como expresarse con claridad- un problema grave, muy grave.

Tetra comenzaba a perder la paciencia, avanzó a paso seguro hasta el joven y se detuvo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho justo delante de él.

El rubio que observaba todo desde el mismo lugar donde se encontraba aún sentado, estaba decidiendo si sería o no conveniente levantarse, al parecer las cosas no se veían muy bien.

- Habla de una vez Niko –le exigió la líder del grupo.

Niko comenzó a temblar, intimidado por aquella imponente presencia, esa chica tenía un carácter peligroso y él de verdad le tenía respeto.

- Los guardias del palacio –ahora uno de los dos sujetos altos que estaban en el grupo intervenía en la conversación, aquel hombre usaba el cabello largo y suelto, el mismo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la de las orejas y sobre su cabeza traía puesta una pañoleta color damasco- los guardias del palacio están rondando el bosque, nunca habían ingresado y hoy mientras Niko y Gonzo reunían leña los vieron, son un grupo de cinco sujetos y estaban muy cerca de este lugar.

- ¿Y donde esta Gonzo? –Todo parecía tomar sentido, pero aun así decidió insistir nuevamente.

- Gonzo se puso como carnada para que esos sujetos lo siguieran y de esa forma consiguiera alejarlos de nuestro refugio, antes de marcharse me dijo que le advirtiera al resto –termino de concluir Niko, quien había recuperado el don de la palabra.

- De verdad que son unos idiotas, con la tormenta ni el ni los guardias podrán avanzar por el bosque –murmuró entre molesta y preocupada.

Y analizando las posibilidades volvió tras sus pasos y se inclinó para recoger su abrigo, no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir meditando la situación, pero antes de que pudiera elevar aquella prenda dos manos se posaron sobre la de ella.

- Permíteme acompañarte.

- ¿Estas loco? –Ella confundida observó al rubio, quien parecía muy decidido a seguirla.

- Es mejor que arriesgues la vida de un desconocido que la de otro de tus camaradas –agregó alejando lentamente sus manos de la de ella- se que no confías del todo en mi, pero quiero ayudar… no soy alguien a quien le guste quedarse de brazos bruzados sabiendo que hay problemas.

- Eres muy extraño –concluyó la chica al tiempo que se ponía nuevamente su abrigo y miraba al grupo de ladrones- Mako, necesito mis armas –agregó observando como el pequeño ladrón se acercaba con prisa hasta ella llevando consigo un par de sables largos y delgados y una pequeña daga.

Tetra sujeto los sables y los guardó tras su espalda, su abrigo tenía unos compartimentos especiales para ellas. Mientras que con la daga aún entre sus manos volvió a acercarse hasta el prisionero.

- Sólo te pido una cosa –empezó a hablar al tiempo que liberaba las manos del joven- no me estorbes.

- Señorita Tetra, deberíamos ir todos.

- No Mako, ustedes espérenme aquí, si no vuelvo deben seguir con lo que yo comencé ¿me oyeron?

Lo ladrones asintieron al unísono con un claro "Sí", todos sabían que el objetivo que ahora estaban persiguiendo era mucho más grande que cualquiera botín anterior.

Link se levantó por primera vez desde que había llegado a la cueva y retomando la movilidad de sus manos se decidió a avanzar tras la joven ladrona. No llevaba armas consigo, pero no considero conveniente exigir una en su posición.

Y mientras avanzaba pudo sentir como muchas miradas se posaban sobre su persona, estaba claro que no era del agrado del grupo que lo observaba.

- Pierdan cuidado, no tengo intenciones de dañar a su líder –esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de que todos aquellos ladrones seguían observándolo con una desconfianza evidentemente fundada.

Al menos después de este último intercambio de miradas no volvería a ver esos rostros hasta dentro de un buen rato.

- Date prisa –le ordenó la rubia sujetando una linterna de aceite para avanzar, tiempo no era lo que tenían.

El chico se apresuro a seguir a la joven ladrona, quien sin dirigirle palabra alguna avanzó y siguió avanzando hasta…

- Alto –se detuvo en seco, al tiempo que le entregaba la linterna a su ahora "compañero"- ¿Escuchas eso?

Link prestó más atención a los sonidos que provenían de la parte exterior de la cueva, el ruido del agua azotando con fuerza las hojas y ramas de los árboles era indicio de que la tormenta ya había comenzado, al estar ocultos en el interior de aquella oscura caverna no se habían percatado del momento en que se desató la tormenta.

- Parece que vamos a mojarnos un poco –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una despreocupación que llamó mucho la atención de la muchacha de ojos azules.

- En vista de que estas tan tranquilo, aclaremos inmediatamente un par de cosas –buscó en su abrigo algo que sabía estaba allí y cuando al fin lo encontró, llevó aquel peculiar objeto hasta su rostro- Primero, para ti y para todos soy "Carson Escarlata", y segundo… si las cosas se ponen feas sólo sigue adelante, "nadie" retrocede por **nadie**, ¿me entiendes?, debemos velar por la seguridad del grupo y no de un individuo.

El joven observó atentamente a la chica, quien ahora ocultaba parte de su rostro con una máscara, era la primera vez que la veía con ella, pero seguramente solía usarla, quizás lo que había ocurrido en el mercado había sido un completo descuido de la muchacha y por eso Gonzo se había molestado tanto con ella.

- ¿En verdad piensas eso? –Preguntó avanzando lentamente aún sosteniendo aquella linterna que ella le había entregado, su rostro se veía iluminado tétricamente con la luz que aquel objeto producía.

- Es un acuerdo de ladrones –declaró fríamente, sin alterar en lo más mínimo lo poco que se alcanzaba a divisar de sus facciones.

- Entiendo, pero si eso es cierto ¿Por qué vamos por Gonzo? –Había algo que no estaba encajando en todo este asunto.

- Malentiendes la situación, vamos a asegurarnos que esos soldados del palacio no encuentren nuestro refugio, el grupo no puede ser capturado.

Hasta ese momento ella había cargado en su mano la pequeña y afilada daga, seguramente como una garantía ante cualquier inconveniente, pero antes de seguir avanzando ocultó aquel pequeño objeto en una correa que traía sujeta a su pierna derecha.

- ¿Llevaremos esta linterna? –Preguntó con un dejo de inseguridad, por alguna razón tenía el ligero presentimiento de cual sería la reacción de la joven.

- ¿Eres tarado o te haces? –Aclaró observándolo enfadada- ¡Claro que no podemos llevarla!, nos convertiríamos en una carnada muy fácil.

- Lo que tú digas –dijo a modo de disculpa, abandonando la única fuente de luz que hasta ese momento los había acompañado.

- Vamos…

* * *

El bosque se había convertido en un verdadero pantano, el hielo que se había amontonado de días anteriores se había diluido junto con la lluvia, y esa agua ahora se mezclaba con la tierra haciendo del piso una superficie peligrosa y resbaladiza. Los árboles agitaban con fuerza sus ramas, las mismas que eran despojadas de sus frágiles hojas por la fuerza que tenía la ventisca, la misma que era acompañada de agua copiosa. La lluvia no seguía un patrón definido, ya que el fuerte viento que iba a venía cambiaba constantemente la dirección que tenía la misma.

- ¿Puedes oír algo? –Alzó su voz por sobre el tenebroso eco que tenía el viento.

- No estoy seguro, pero creo haber visto unas sombras colina abajo pasando por un pequeño claro no muy lejos de aquí –le respondió también alzando su voz, se mantenían cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para no tener que hablar con fuerza para poder escucharse.

- Entonces démonos prisa, quizá Gonzo este en problemas.

Lo sabía, ella le estaba mintiendo, en verdad estaba preocupada por su camarada y seguro no se hacía la idea de dejarlo encargarse sólo de todos esos guardias en medio de esta tormenta.

* * *

Avanzaba con prisa por el resbaladizo piso enlodado, estaba siendo seguido de cerca por los cinco guardias que no le perdían el rastro, parecían muy decididos a alcanzarlo.

Se detuvo en seco y se ocultó detrás de un grueso tronco, respiraba agitadamente y sus ropas se adherían a su cuerpo como si fueran parte de su piel, la oscuridad era su único refugio ahora, recorrió con su mano el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones y buscó la empuñadura de su sable, aquella era la única arma que cargaba en ese momento, esa hoja era su única defensa.

- Sal de ahí ladronzuelo –lo llamó uno de los sujetos.

Ellos eran más en numero y cargaban con armas mucho más poderosas que su sable. No podía seguir escondiéndose por más tiempo, debía enfrentarlos, no tenía otra alternativa, estaba seguro que a unos cuantos metros adelante de él se encontraba un empinado precipicio, un lugar al que no quería acercarse, no con esta lluvia, ni este peligroso suelo.

Suspiró.

Había llegado la hora.

- ¡Aquí estoy! –Exclamó con fuerza saliendo de su improvisado refugio, sostenía con fuerza su arma, su brazo temblaba ligeramente no de temor, sino de emoción, disfrutaba estas situaciones peligrosas, amaba sentir como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y sus sentidos parecían más despiertos, esto para él era como un juego.

- Estás perdido –murmuró otro de los sujetos haciendo girar una cadena que tenía en cada extremo dos pesadas bolas de acero llenas de filosas puntas.

El agua se deslizaba sobre la brillante hoja de su sable y se escurría por sus manos, la tormenta parecía estar lejos a terminar y el seguía allí, sólo... ¿en verdad podría vencerlos?

- Hoy en día los soldados de Hyrule no tienen ninguna dignidad.

Todos se voltearon al escuchar aquella voz femenina, pero ninguno consiguió encontrarla entre tantos árboles, lluvia y oscuridad. Y entonces la joven dio un brinco, bajando de la copa del árbol en la que estaba ocultándose.

- Carson Escarlata –murmuraron los sujetos, mientras Gonzo sonreía al ver que su líder estaba allí.

El claro cabello de la muchacha se agitaba aún humedecido por la fuerza que tenía la ventisca, incluso su abrigo completamente mojado parecía hacer ondas en el aire aún con todo el peso en agua que llevaba encima.

- Son unos cobardes y yo, no soporto a sujetos como ustedes –declaró al tiempo que desenvainaba sus dos largos y afilados sables.

- Perfecto, serán dos cabezas para nuestro señor Ganondorf.

- Que sean tres.

Y ahora hacia su brillante aparición el joven y desarmado rubio, quien consideraba este un momento oportuno.

- Link…

- Creo que ya nos conocemos –agregó el chiquillo, no tenía necesidad de presentarse.

- Pero que sorpresa, ahora te unes a unos vulgares ladrones… parece que su grupo esta en decadencia.

- ¡Basta de charlas estúpidas! –Fue Gonzo quien se precipitó contra uno de los sujetos con la intención de derribarlo.

Con su acción se desató el combate, dos de los guardias siguieron a la joven ladrona quien se alejó del grupo en dirección al precipicio, Gonzo luchaba con otros dos y Link se limitaba a esquivar los ataques del soldado restante.

La cosa se complico cuando una de las bolas de acero golpeo la mano de Gonzo, haciendo que este soltara su arma, Link quien se percató del hecho se abalanzó contra su contrincante derribándolo y tomando la gran espada que cargaba la lanzó en dirección al soldado que ahora giraba su pesada arma con la intención de golpear al ladrón. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue casi una escena de película vista en cámara lenta, la enorme y pesada espada golpeó la cadena, que perdiendo su delicado equilibrio golpeó a su maniobrador, quien inmediatamente cayó inconsciente al suelo. El otro sujeto al ver que había quedado sólo huyo.

- Yo lo atraparé –indicó el ladrón recuperando su espada- ayuda a Tetra.

Y fue así como Gonzo desapareció en medio de la oscuridad. Link buscó entre las cosas que traían los guardias cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de ayuda, pero los hombre no traían muchas cosas consigo, uno tenía una cuerda larga y gruesa y otro llevaba algunas botellas de agua y otras cosas sin utilidad practica en este momento, así que retrocedió a buscar la pesada espada que antes había lanzado y avanzó en la dirección por donde Tetra había desaparecido.

No fueron más de cinco metros los que alcanzó a avanzar antes de divisar la extraña escena, uno de los sujetos yacía en el suelo, mientras el otro luchaba fuertemente con la ladrona al borde de lo que parecía ser un barranco, de pronto el hombre resbaló, pero poco antes de desaparecer golpeó a la muchacha quien también cayó por el barranco.

- Oh no, Tetra…

* * *

Se aferró con fuerza a aquella frágil raíz, ahora ella era su única esperanza de sobrevivir, estaba suspendida justo en una empinada bajada, las rocas ahora resbaladizas por toda el agua que se escurría y que seguía cayendo insistentemente sobre ella dificultan su visibilidad y cualquier posibilidad de escalar aquella pendiente, de una u otra forma estaba atrapada.

- Esto no se ve bien –murmuró al notar como aquella pequeña extensión de su brazo comenzaba a ceder.

Aquella raíz de la que estaba sujeta no duraría unida a la tierra mucho tiempo más, observó como lentamente parecía desmembrarse lentamente, era casi como una tortura. Pensó rápidamente sus posibilidades y buscó desesperadamente alguna solución a aquel problema, con su mano libre trató inútilmente de buscar alguna superficie de la que pudiera aferrarse, pero era inútil, estaba suspendida de un hilo, uno que estaba a punto de romperse.

- Se acabó –cerró con fuerza sus ojos viendo pasar su breve vida justo al grupo de ladrones, ni siquiera había conseguido averiguar quien demonios era ella y ahora moriría, sin conseguir descubrir su pasado.

Y finalmente aquella débil rama cedió, pudo sentir como la fuerza de la gravedad ejercía su presión sobre ella, incluso pudo sentir como si todo dentro de ella se subiera, era una sensación horrenda… mezclar la oscuridad, una copiosa lluvia, unos ruidosos truenos que seguro acallarían cualquier grito que ella decidiera a dar y aquella infinita caída…

Pero tan pronto como todo había comenzado, todo terminó, dejó de caer y sintió como fue fuertemente jalada por una fuerza desconocida, sorprendida abrió sus ojos y observó como "alguien" la sujetaba firmemente de su muñeca y colgaba suspendido en el precipicio junto a ella.

- ¿Pero que demonios haces aquí? –Casi no podía creerlo, inclusive por un segundo pensó que estaba alucinando.

- Vine a darte una mano –le respondió mientra le sonreía ampliamente, parecía feliz de haberla alcanzado en el momento oportuno.

- ¿Y te lanzaste al vacío? ¿Por mi? –De verdad esto estaba muy loco como para creérselo, ¿Por qué un completo desconocido arriesgaría su vida de esa manera?

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? –Esta vez le respondía haciéndole una pregunta.

- Estas demente –concluyó esta vez sonriendo, en verdad nunca había estado tan feliz verlo como en ese momento.

- Creo que eso me lo has dicho por lo menos tres veces esta noche –agregó bromeando.

- Y creo también haberte dicho que si alguien se quedaba atrás, atrás se dejaba –acaba de recordar aquel pequeño detalle.

- Es cierto, pero también me aclaraste que ese era un acuerdo entre ladrones… y yo, no soy un ladrón.

La rubia volvió a sonreír, no había caso, ese chico no tenía remedio alguno, pero le alegraba que así fuera. Y ahora estaban allí, ambos suspendidos en el aire, pero definitivamente esta situación era infinitamente mejor con su compañía.

**Continuará…**

Lo dejo con un poquito de suspenso XD jajajaja, pensaba dejarlo con ella cayendo, pero nah no quise ser TAN mala XD!, en fin... espero que después de tantos milenios alguien siga leyendo esta historia :S me tarde bastante por temas universitarios y luego laborales, a fin de año si que hay trabajo, pero ahora empezaré a retomar las historias ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han molestado en leer esta historia, se que va un poco lento, pero paso a pasito vamos avanzando :P, ya se viene lo bueno muajajajjajaja XD! nah... ahh! casi lo olvido ^^ quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestía de dejar sus comentarios, en verdad :D muchas gracias a **la generala, Princesa Estrella, linkzel s, Grisel ZxL, Sir Vrolok, Confessor y Dialirvi.**

No puede despedirme sin antes desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo :D, espero que todos la hayan pasado en grande ^^, yo XD dormí porque estaba cansadita XD!

Nota: sorry si hay algo extraño XD son las tres de la mañana y me da flojera revisar el capi :P mañana lo haré

¡saludos!


	7. Destino

Aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando esta historia, aún no llego al punto clave donde todo comenzará a tener sentido XD!, se que hasta ahora todo esta como enredado, pero… ya se viene, ya se viene XD!

Nota: la imagen la saque de internet :S no encontré al autor, pero XD la reemplazaré en la brevedad... quiero sacar una foto owo, sólo... me falta una rosa ¿quien me regala una? :'( XD  
Ya me regalaron la rosa que quería owo :D EHHHHHH! XD así que saque una foto para el fic ^^ y es la que puse ahora de portada ;), espero que les guste owo

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con la historia...

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Sin meditarlo demasiado había terminado lanzándose al vacío para ayudarla, y ahora ambos estaban suspendidos al borde de ese empinado precipicio.

- Estas demente –concluyó luego de una breve tanta de preguntas y respuestas, en verdad aún no podía creer que él la estaba ayudando en una circunstancia tan delicada como esa, pero esta vez se sentía feliz de verlo nuevamente y eso no podía ocultarlo, y una pequeña sonrisa la delataba.

- Creo que eso me lo has dicho por lo menos tres veces esta noche –agregó bromeando como si la situación en la que se encontraran fuera de lo más normal.

- Y creo también haberte dicho que si alguien se quedaba atrás, atrás se dejaba –acaba de recordar aquel pequeño detalle, uno que al parecer "él" no había comprendido.

- Es cierto, pero también me aclaraste que ese era un acuerdo entre ladrones… y yo, no soy un ladrón.

La rubia volvió a sonreír, no había caso, ese chico no tenía remedio alguno, pero a una parte de ella le alegraba que así fuera.

Y ahora estaban allí, ambos suspendidos en el aire, pero definitivamente esta situación era mejor al estar con compañía.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 6: Destino .-.-.-.**

Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a preguntarse como diantres es que ambos estaban colgando de aquel precipicio, y fue entonces que notó como el joven traía fuertemente sujeto en su otra mano una soga.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? –Le preguntó apuntando con su mano libre el objeto que el chico sujetaba con fuerza.

- La tenía uno de los guardias y la até a uno de los árboles como seguro de vida –le explicó al notar que la mirada de ella estaba fija en su mano derecha- aunque no pensé que tendría que saltar para poder alcanzarte, un segundo más y no hubiera conseguido atraparte.

- Ese es el problema, no pensaste –agregó con burla, en verdad le sorprendía la insensatez del muchacho, nadie a quien hubiera conocido llevaría una hazaña semejante con un completo desconocido.

- Discúlpeme señorita, pero si me hubiera detenido a pensar seguro ya no estarías entre nosotros –le contradijo el chico aún manteniendo la calma- podría guardarse su orgullo y darme las gracias ¿no cree?

- Idiota –murmuró desviando la mirada avergonzada, esta situación era incomoda, **muy **incomoda. Ella no dependía de nadie, no en un mundo donde era difícil encontrar alguien en quien confiar- gracias –susurró muy bajito, tanto que con el ruido de la constante agua cayendo, el silbido del viento y los truenos, él no consiguió escucharlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias –repitió molesta, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, por suerte esa parte de su rostro era parcialmente cubierta por el antifaz que usaba- gracias por haberme ayudado.

Link sonrió complacido al escucharla, la orgullosa muchacha se había molestado en darle las gracias, al menos… eso era algo ¿no?

- Ahora sólo tenemos que subir –le dijo, cambiando de tema bruscamente, sabiendo que para ella era algo incómodo reconocer el error que había cometido.

- Debo suponer que eso también lo tenías planeado antes de lanzarte ¿no?

- No exactamente.

- Y ¿Cómo pretendes que subamos?

- Bueno, pensaba que podrías tratar de sujetarte de mi, para que yo pueda usar mis dos manos y trepar esta soga ¿no?

- O genial, que plan más brillante.

- Si tienes una sugerencia mejor, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.

- ¿Qué te parece si trepo yo por la soga y luego te ayudo a subir? –Le propuso esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

- Es una idea interesante, pero –debía calcular bien sus siguientes palabras, no quería que lo que dijera a continuación arruinara la "confianza" o la poca "confianza" que había logrado para con ella- ¿Luego te vas a poder tú sola todo mi peso?

- ¿Estas insinuando que no puedo hacerlo?

- No sólo digo que para mi sería mucho más fácil.

- ¿Y de cuando esto se trata de lo que es fácil o no? ¿Te parece que he tenido una vida "fácil"? –estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia.

- No, no es eso, yo me refería a…

No pudo continuar hablando, acababa de divisar lo que podría terminar con esta "interesante" discusión y en verdad no era nada bueno.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? –Empezó a agitarse, tratando de liberar su mano aún sujeta firmemente por la de él -¡Suéltame la mano y déjame subir!

- ¡Quédate quieta o los dos vamos a llegar hasta el fondo!

Dejó de moverse al instante, era evidente que él no le gritaría a menos que fuera algo de suma urgencia.

- La cuerda esta cediendo, lo que sea que vallamos a hacer debemos hacerlo rápido.

- Mira, tal vez no te parezca de confianza… pero déjame subir primero, si te tratas de aferrar a las rocas la cuerda sólo tendrá que soportar el peso de uno, y evidentemente soy más liviana que tú.

- ¿Y luego qué?

- No te dejaré atrás, lo prometo.

En realidad no sabía si era conveniente confiar en ella, pero ¿le quedaba otra alternativa?

- De acuerdo, de aquí en adelante esta en tus manos.

* * *

Giró sintiendo como las sabanas se enredaban en su cuerpo, el fuerte eco de la tormenta que se desataba afuera y las intensas ráfagas de aire azotaban las ventanas y las puertas una y otra vez.

- ¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó una conocida voz a su lado, ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

- Me siento mal estando aquí, sabiendo que Link esta afuera, quizás en que estado –le respondió la joven pelirroja a su compañera, la misma que la observaba desde la cama continua.

- Él estará bien, es un chico fuerte –agregó tratando de animarla- deberías dormir, mañana temprano saldremos a buscarlo.

- Ashei… ¿Tú crees que ella sea la princesa Zelda? –Le preguntó enseguida, cambiando de tema.

Estaba claro a quien se esta refiriendo, no había necesidad de dar más explicaciones a respecto.

- No lo se Malon, pero hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

- Y si fuera ella ¿Por qué nunca regreso?, todo el pueblo la necesitaba… Link la necesita.

- No puedes culparla, la princesa perdió todo el día que invadieron el castillo, quizás sólo quiso escapar. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si es ella realmente ¿Qué sucede si no lo fuera?

- Pero el Rey esta asustado con la presencia ella, ¿Crees qué actuaría así si estuviera seguro que la princesa murió aquella noche?

- Han pasado muchos años desde aquel día, es poco probable que se traté de la misma persona…

- Aún así… si lo fuera… ¿te das cuenta de lo que ello podría significar?

- Si la princesa estuviera con vida, podríamos reclamar el Reino… llevar a cabo el golpe de estado y acabar con la tiranía de Ganondorf. Si la única heredera al trono estuviera con vida, todo sería diferente.

- Es como un sueño, Ashei. Pensar… que después de tantos años, ella pueda regresar –suspiró casi creyendo que eso pusiera ser posible- La princesa Zelda siempre fue un símbolo de esperanza para el reino.

- Y lo sigue siendo Malon, es en nombre de ella lo que hemos hecho durante estos años, si nuestra princesa estuviera con vida no se hubiera dado por vencida.

- Tienes razón…

Los cansados párpados de la muchacha se cerraron lentamente, ocultando aquella soñadora mirada, el recuerdo de aquel pasado que lamentablemente habían dejado atrás, en donde Hyrule aún era libre y el pueblo vivía tranquilo y feliz. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la amable y cálida mirada de la princesa Zelda, nunca olvidaría el día en que Link la había llevado a conocerla, había estado tan nerviosa y avergonzada, se sentía muy inferior como para pretender siquiera platicar con la futura soberana de Hyrule, pero ella… ella había sido tan cordial y agradable, tan sólo al verla supo porque esa muchacha era tan respetada por todos en la ciudadela y porque Link había terminado enamorándose de ella.

Observó a su compañera, ella parecía al fin descansar tranquila…

- Seguiremos luchando por usted… mi princesa, porque aún creo que la paz puede reinar Hyrule y que los ideales por los que luchaba son una realidad –murmuró aferrándose al pequeño colgante que traía en el cuello, era un regalo que le había hecho la princesa cuando ella decidió unirse a la fuerza armada de Hyrule, con el objetivo de proteger la cuidad, a sus habitantes, el castillo y a sus reyes.

Aquel pequeño obsequio significaba mucho para ella. Y a pesar de que aquella funesta noche habían fallado, seguía creyendo con firmeza que si ahora se rendía faltaría a la promesa que había hecho el día que se comprometió con Hyrule.

* * *

Después de unos pequeños e insignificantes inconvenientes Tetra había conseguido llegar hasta el sitio donde momentos antes había estado luchando con el guardia del castillo, la cuerda aún se mantenía tensa y seguramente pronto cedería, no había tiempo que perder.

- ¡Ya estoy arriba! –gritó asomándose con cuidado para ver el actual estado de la situación en la que ahora había dejado al muchacho.

- ¿Cómo esta la cuerda?

- ¡No se ve muy bien!

- ¿Crees que pueda subir?

- No lo se, podrías intentarlo… yo la sujetaré por si termina cediendo.

Sujetó con ambas manos la resbaladiza soga, el barro se escurría por sus manos y bajaba a través ella. La tormenta parecía ir de mal en peor, las grandes gotas chocaban contra sus cuerpos golpeándolos con fuerza y la temperatura seguía bajando, si no se apresuraban esta lluvia podría transformase en granizo.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Claro que si novato, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Link sonrió, con esa chica había que irse con cuidado. Y lentamente empezó la subida, era dificultoso aferrarse a la soga con la cantidad de agua que caía a través de ella y además chocaba contra su cuerpo incansablemente, claramente la tormenta estaba empeorando y ya no podía estar más empapado de lo que se encontraba.

- ¡Apresúrate, esta soga no resistirá mucho tiempo!

- Eso intento –le dijo el chico, sabiendo que en esta situación el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

Pero poco después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras la soga finalmente se dio por vencida, y con un sólo jalón casi manda a la joven ladrona nuevamente hacia el precipicio.

- ¡Estamos en problemas! –Exclamó la muchacha quien luchaba por mantenerse en pie, jalando la soga con ambas manos al tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás tratando de ejercer más presión.

- ¡Mantente ahí!

- ¡Eso intento!

Sus pies se deslizaban por la barrosa superficie, la situación iba de mal en peor.

- ¡Tetra! –Escuchó como una conocida voz la llamaba.

- Necesito un par de manos Gonzo, ¿me prestarías las tuyas? –Le preguntó sintiendo como sus brazos comenzaban a temblar y como sus pies hacían un inútil intento por no seguir avanzando.

Gonzo corrió hasta donde la muchacha se encontraba y pasando sus brazos por alrededor de la rubia tomó la cuerda para jalar.

- ¡Te daremos un empujón!

- ¿Qué? –Evidentemente Link no entendía que demonios le estaban diciendo.

Y entonces sintió como desde arriba empezaban a jalar, lentamente la distancia se fue acortando y cuando casi podía ver la superficie de tierra a donde se suponía debía llegar, vio asomarse a la joven ladrona quien le extendía su mano para que él la sujetara.

- Esto casi termina –le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El chico aceptó la ayuda que ella le ofrecía y con un último jalón al fin consiguió pisar tierra firme, sentir la barrosa superficie bajo su cuerpo era casi como estar en el paraíso, él y la muchacha estaban sentados intercambiándose aliviadas miradas, esta había sido una experiencia bastante al límite.

La respiración de ella era corta y superficial, parecía cansada, pero evidentemente eso era algo que ella no admitiría ni ahora, ni nunca.

- Les debo una –agregó Link sonriendo amablemente, en verdad estos ladrones no eran unas malas personas.

- Ni hablar, ya estamos a mano –declaró la joven quitándose el antifaz, ya no había razón para cubrir su rostro- ¿Qué dices tú Gonzo?

- Si… lo que tú digas, Tetra –agregó un tanto a regañadientes, evidentemente no hubiera dejado morir al chico en esas circunstancias, pero tampoco le agradaba las "miraditas" que ahora se dedicaban.

Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, ignorando momentáneamente a la parejita.

Link observaba a la muchacha con un dejo de desconcierto, no la había visto sonreír de esa manera hasta ahora y sin ese antifaz nuevamente su mente revivió el rostro de la princesa, se parecían tanto. Sus facciones finas, su brillante mirada, aquellos cabellos húmedos y claros que ahora se adherían a su cuerpo y esa sonrisa sincera, era tan extraño ver a Tetra y no imaginársela a ella.

- Acabamos con esos guardias como si fueran cucarachas –la joven rio divertida, estaba empapada, cubierta por el barro y totalmente agotada, pero nada de eso en este momento le importaba.

- Cuando el idiota de Ganondorf se despierte en la mañana se llevará una gran sorpresa.

- Una más, mi querido Gonzo… una más.

- Le vamos a dar justo donde le duele, ningún Rey puede atraparnos.

- Tú lo has dicho –la chica volvió a posar la mirada en su mudo acompañante, Link la seguía observando casi como hipnotizado- ¡Hey!, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh? –El rubio acababa de reaccionar.

- ¿Qué viste a un fantasma o algo?

El rubio sonrió, aquel comentario por alguna razón le hacia gracia.

- Podría ser…

- Eres muy extraño –conjeturó finalmente la ladrona, quien momentos después se incorporó dispuesta a salir de ese lugar- Vamos… hace frío aquí afuera.

- A este paso pescaremos todos, un resfriado –agregó Gonzo estrujando un poco sus pesadas ropas húmedas.

- ¡Ni hablar! –Declaró la muchacha- En el refugio nos cambiaremos y tomaremos algo caliente, no quiero a nadie enfermo.

* * *

Al fin había amanecido y después de esa larga y tormentosa noche nadie deseaba levantarse temprano, hacia frío y corría un viento espantoso que podía escucharse inclusive al interior de la cueva.

Link se levantó y observó a su alrededor, extrañamente Tetra no se encontraba presente, su mente inmediatamente se hizo una pregunta, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera detenerse a buscar las posibles razones de ello, fue interrumpido por la voz de la muchacha.

- Despiertas temprano.

- ¿Tetra?

- Pensé en dar una vuelta por los alrededores para asegurar el perímetro, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Por alguna razón aquello le parecía muy extraño, por que había ido y venido y ahora le proponía ¿salir de nuevo?, algo en aquello no tenía sentido.

- Yo…

- Sabía que aceptarías –agregó mucho antes de que Link pudiera siquiera responder- vamos –le indicó para que éste avanzara.

Sin más remedio siguió a la ladrona por el túnel rocoso, hasta el final de la cueva donde pudo ver la luz brillante de ese amanecer, uno que por alguna razón agradecía admirar nuevamente.

La intensa tormenta de la noche anterior se había encargado de deshacer todo el hielo que se había acumulado durante la semana, ahora el bosque era iluminado por esa fría mañana, pero aquel débil sol no conseguía calentar el ambiente, todo se mantenía húmedo y resbaladizo, y la gélida brisa aullaba entre los árboles contando misteriosos secretos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

- Yo no voy a ningún lado.

- ¿Qué?

- Estuve en la cuidad –aclaró al tiempo que suspiraba- tus amigos te están buscando, deberías marcharte… es peligroso permanecer entre ladrones.

Había viajado hasta Hyrule para preparar su nuevo movimiento, y mientras estaba en eso se cruzó con un grupo de no mucha gente, parecían viajar apresurados y por algún motivo había decidido seguirlos, su actitud era por lo bajo sospechosa. Y entre sus conversaciones pudo oír que buscaban al chico y por su actitud se notaba que todos estaban muy preocupados por él.

- No lo entiendo, ayer querías que te ayudara –por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo "decepcionado", una parte de él no quería marcharse.

Había algo en esa chica que le intriga, algo que aún no conseguía comprender.

- He cambiado de planes, no te necesito –declaró haciéndose la indiferente –lárgate.

Link la observó confundido, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior le parecía extraño que ella lo tratará de esa forma, tan fría y estoica, ¿Qué acaso no habían comenzado a desarrollar confianza en su relación?

- No lo haré –declaró de pronto, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

- ¿Qué? –La chica volteó a mirarlo, en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión.

- Te ayudaré a encontrar lo que buscas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente aprovechas esta oportunidad para irte y encontrarte con los tuyos? –No entendía la repentina decisión del joven Hyliano.

Por ahora no tenía una clara respuesta para ello, pero si sabía que ese no era ni el día ni el momento para dejar al grupo de ladrones, quizás era sólo un presentimiento o una rara sensación la que le decía que había algo que aún no estaba dicho. Sentía que había un misterioso lazo que unía su destino al de esta joven señorita y muy dentro de él deseaba descubrir que era precisamente esto que sentía.

- He decidido permanecer con ustedes hasta que consigan lo que buscan al interior del castillo, los ayudaré en ello. Para mi Ganondorf tampoco es un amigo… así que técnicamente estamos del mismo bando.

- No soy yo quien para objetar tu decisión, pero si quieres quedarte tendrás que acatar las reglas.

- Lo sé.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha, sin saber porque estaba feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras… era extraño pensar que un completo desconocido podría causar tal efecto en ella, hace tan sólo unas horas había estado viéndolo como un mero objeto y ahora ¿Ahora pretendía liberarlo como si nada hubiera pasado?, si Gonzo la hubiera escuchado seguro se le hubiera caído el pelo. Pero aquel joven era muy especial, tenía algo que lo hacía diferente a todos a quienes había conocido desde que tenía memoria y en verdad muy en el fondo sentía haberlo involucrado en este mundo dominado por la corrupción, él… no debería estar entre ladrones, no era su mundo, no era su lugar.

- Te estás metiendo en tremendo hoyo, y yo me lavaré las manos cuando te sientas arrepentido.

- He vivido muchos años arrepintiéndome de errores que cometí en el pasado, quiero dejar todo eso atrás.

- Haz lo que quieras –se encogió de hombros- pero te comento que ya tengo planes para esta tarde.

- ¿Planes? –El chico la miró con una gran interrogante en su rostro- ¿De qué estaríamos hablando?

- Ya lo verás –La joven levantó una ceja y sonrió con un dejo de complicidad.

* * *

Habían llegado a tiempo, el carruaje del soberano de Hyrule aún no hacía su aparición y estaban todos allí, esperando ansiosamente a que llegara el momento indicado para actuar. Se encontraban ocultos entre los matorrales y los árboles de una elevada colina y justo bajo ella estaba el estrecho camino de tierra que supuestamente debía seguir el Rey.

- ¡Ahí viene! –exclamó uno de los ladrones emocionado.

- ¿Dónde? –Preguntó otro empujando un poco a su compañero que estaba delante de él.

- Silencio… debemos ser cautelosos –indicó la líder del grupo, ella era la que estaba más cerca del borde de la colina.

Pero entre los ladrones no había calma, todos parecían muy ansiosos de divisar su objetivo y estaban tan juntos que comenzaron a estorbarse unos a otros, empujándose.

- ¡No empujen! –Ordenó Tetra quien sentía que comenzaba a perder el equilibrio.

- Puedo escucharlos, ahí están –agregó Link quien aún no estaba convencido de esta "genial" idea.

- Háganse a un lado, quiero ver –murmuró uno de los ladrones más alto y algo amanerado, empujando a los "pequeños" compañeros que tenía delante.

Los chicos perdieron el equilibrio y empujaron a su vez a los que están delante de ellos y así, haciendo toda cadena que siguió hasta alcanzar a la líder del grupo, quien con la fuerza del empujón perdió el equilibrio y resbaló colina abajo.

- ¡Tetra! –Exclamaron todos horrorizados al ver lo que habían ocasionado con su comportamiento infantil.

- ¡Son unos idiotas! –Reclamó Gonzo golpeando al ladrón que tenía más cerca.

- Tetra va a matarnos cuando vuelva –agregó Mako comenzando a temblar.

- No creo que eso pase muy pronto –agregó Link observando lo que parecía inevitable- demonios, tenemos que hacer algo –agregó observando como la chica inútilmente trataba de aferrarse al algo, pero seguía avanzando arrastrando los pies, parecía como si se deslizará por la colina, hasta que finalmente toco fondo.

Tetra se detuvo cuando finalmente su cuerpo alcanzó el camino, pero el carruaje del Rey ya se encontraba sobre ella. Levantó su mirada y fulminó con ella a todos los ladrones que la observaban desde arriba con cara de "no fue nuestra culpa" y luego se hecho para atrás tropezando con algo, cayendo sentada al suelo.

- Torpe –se regañó con fastidió y entonces vio como los corceles del carruaje se agitaban y se levantaban en dos patas asustados al verla en medio del camino, vocalizando un fuerte y molesto sonido.

Casi por instinto cubrió su rostro colocando su brazo delante de el y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, pensando que alguno de esos animales terminaría aplastándola, pero para fortuna de ella no fue así.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¡¿Por qué nos detenemos? –Era la potente y autoritaria voz del hombre que viajaba dentro de la carroza la que se sobrepuso al escándalo que hacían los caballos.

- Disculpe señor, los caballos de detuvieron de golpe, alguien calló delante del camino –explicó rápidamente temiendo a la represaría de su Rey.

El hombre molesto se bajo de la carroza para ver con sus propios ojos al "estúpido" que se le había ocurrido cruzarse en su camino, **nadie **interfería con su persona sin ser debidamente castigado.

Link quien observaba desde la colina empuñó con fuerza sus manos al ver a Ganondorf, ese era el asesino de la princesa… el hombre que había acabado con la mujer que amaba.

Avanzó un poco, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por Gonzo, quien negó con su cabeza indicándole que no era buena idea precipitarse y menos en este momento, en realidad hubo un momento en que él también pensó en lanzarse, pero sabía que Tetra no lo perdonaría si seguía actuando de manera atarantada.

- ¿Quién demonios se atreve a interponerse en mi camino? –Habló fuerte y claro mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar donde la joven ladrona se encontraba- Tú...

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, justo al frente estaba la mujer que había estado buscando desesperadamente por mucho tiempo y ahora ella aparecía de la nada y se paraba delante de él, casi como un acto de burla, mirándolo a través de ese antifaz ¿Quién demonios se creía esta chiquilla para desafiarlo de esta manera?

- Hola –saludo la ladrona agitando su mano al mismo tiempo que reía nerviosa.

Esta era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a frente con Ganondorf, el Rey de Hyrule. Y por su poca amigable mirada no parecía estar muy contento de verla precisamente a ella. Su posición no era muy favorable.

- Este…¿Te habían mencionado que te admiró en secreto? –Agregó sonriendo nerviosamente al tiempo que se levantaba, era evidente que esa tonta mentira el hombre no la creería.

Estúpida situación, estúpidos sus compañeros y estúpida ella. Maldecía estar ahí en ese preciso instante. ¿Cómo demonios se había terminado cayendo?, se suponía que esto sería un "ataque sorpresa" y ella misma había terminado por arruinar la sorpresa.

- ¡Guardias! –Llamó a los sujetos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido como estatuas justo detrás de la carroza, en una ordenada fila.

- Tranquilo… podemos arreglar nuestros problemas por las buenas ¿no crees? –La chica comenzaba a retroceder, tenía la ligera sospecha de que esto se estaba tornando muy peligroso.

- Debemos ayudarla –insistió Link, quien no comprendía como toda esta tropa de ladrones no movían dedo alguno para ayudar a su líder.

- Cuando Tetra intente escapar emboscaremos la carroza, esta es una gran oportunidad –esta vez era Nico el que hablaba.

- Están todos ustedes locos –les reprochó el Hylian, quien sentía que desde el momento en que Tetra había caído el plan se había ido por la borda. Gonzo seguía sujetando firmemente su brazo, como seguro para que él no intentara nada extraño.

Mientras abajo…

- Has interferido una y otra vez con mis planes –ahora el hombre comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente, su imponente figura cubierta por aquella armadura negra era una visión un tanto atemorizante- Mátenla –ordenó sonriendo con malicia, esperando a ver el final de esta "pequeña" molestia en su camino de una vez por todas.

Esta era una maravillosa oportunidad que en realidad no se esperaba…

- Oh, oh… creo… que esto no es bueno.

**Continuará…**

Cielos, se que pasó mucho tiempo :'( pero... me he tratado de poner al día XD, tengo un record de actualizaciones esta semana jajajaja XD, espero seguir con motivación... para actualizar pronto el capítulo que viene :P

No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y dejar sus comentarios ^^, muchas gracias a **la generala, Andaran atish'an, Grisel ZxL, mar0000aim0000, Dialirvi, Shia Azakami, Caata, Dimencio, Princess Aaramath** y** jhonatan, **en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo ^^, por el animo que me entregan y lamento nuevamente mi tardanza , espero que la inspiración me dure para terminar los capis que vienen de todas las historias que tengo pendientes XD! Crucen los dedos XD!

Se despide atte Zilia-K


	8. Revelaciones

Owo creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar XD, 9-9 … al fin termine con mis pruebas :') … Dejo de antemano el aviso que el siguiente fic que actualizaré será MVI, porque creo que es el que lleva más tiempo sin actualización :P, y en seguida UHPH, los subiré todos pronto, porque quiero actualizar ojala dos veces antes de que empiecen de nuevo las pruebas

xD Sorry me equivoque el el título XDDDD! escribo tantas historias que ya se me enrredan todas XP jajaja el medio fail XP ahora si dice el titulo real XD!, muchas gracias** Guest** XD por avisarme ohh que tontera XD seguro el de Mi verdaera identidad dice el título de esta XD! jajajaja ahh y gracias por enumerar mis errores ;) ya arregle los que viste :P, hay muchos donde yo meto la pata ¬¬ pero muchos otros me cambia las palabras el autocorrector de word XD!, odio cuando pasa eso

Sin más… los dejo con el capítulo ;)

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Un descuido había conseguido que Tetra cayera justo delante de la carroza Real, en verdad sentía que esta era una situación "estúpida", el ataque sorpresa se había ido por la borda sin antes siquiera comenzar.

– Has interferido una y otra vez con mis planes –ahora Ganondorf la tenía ahí, justo delante de él… la había buscado por tanto tiempo. Su imponente figura cubierta por aquella armadura negra era una visión un tanto atemorizante– Mátenla –ordenó sonriendo con malicia, esperando a ver el final de esta "pequeña" molestia en su camino de una vez por todas.

Esta era una maravillosa oportunidad que en realidad no se esperaba…

– Oh, oh… creo… que esto no es bueno.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 7: Revelaciones .-.-.-.**

Todo comenzó muy rápido, los guardias se abalanzaron contra la ladrona, quien ágilmente esquivaba sus golpes y sus armas, mientras Ganondorf soltaba un corcel del carruaje y se disponía a marcharse, no tenía porque ensuciarse en esta burda pelea de "plebeyos", él era un ser superior.

– Quiero que traigan su cabeza al castillo –ordenó a sus hombres al mismo tiempo que montaba el oscuro potro, quien relincho con fuerza antes de decidirse a obedecer– y no quiero errores.

Y entonces el animal comenzó a avanzar guiado por su jinete.

El Rey se estaba escapando y la carroza con los guardias era vulnerable, era el momento perfecto para acertar el golpe que habían venido a dar.

– ¡Ataquen! –Gritó uno de los ladrones y un momento después todo el grupo salió de su escondite y se lanzaron al ataque, ahora el carruaje podría ser fácilmente hurtado.

Tetra esquivó la lanza de uno de los sujetos, pero por detrás otro se acercaba para tomarla por sorpresa, pero su objetivo no fue conseguido ya que alguien se abalanzó para realizar un contra ataque.

– ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía la muchacha al verlo.

– Tenía todo bajo control hasta que llegaste –se defendió molesta de haber tenido que depender nuevamente del rubio.

– No parecía así desde mi punto de vista –agregó con una triunfante sonrisa.

– Piérdete –terminó aquella molesta conversación con un golpe de indiferencia.

No había nada que le molestara más que tener que depender de un "chico", ella era totalmente autosuficiente. Pero al fijar su vista en otro punto pudo ver como el cobarde Rey trataba de escapar, no se lo permitiría… y en ese momento se le acababa de ocurrir una "genial" idea y esa era convertir a ese hombre en su rehén, de esa forma sería pan comido obtener lo que buscaba del castillo, darían cualquier cosa por recuperar a su líder, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Avanzó a paso firme, golpeando a un par de guardias en su camino, en esos momentos una sonrisa ansiosa se dibujaba en su rostro. Finalmente alcanzó a los caballos y liberando a otro pobre animal de aquella prisión lo declaró como de su propiedad.

– Desde hoy me perteneces –le habló cariñosamente acariciando su enorme cabeza, eran animales fuertes y grandes, de patas gruesas y una contextura robusta.

Liberó la cintitas que traía puestas en su tuza y la cinta que mantenía prisionera su larga cola, no le gustaban los adornos innecesarios en los animales, sentía que eso les quitaba en parte su libertad, después lo montó y se dispuso a seguir su objetivo.

– ¡Espera Carson Escarlata! –Ahora era su compañero el que la interrumpía, al menos a él si le había quedado claro que mientras sobre su rostro estuviera el antifaz "ese" era su nombre.

– No molestes Gonzo.

– ¿A dónde vas? El carruaje esta casi en nuestra posesión, hemos vencido.

– Aún no Gonzo… no hasta terminar mi cacería –y le dedicó una confiada sonrisa– ten… pon esto en posesión de los guardias para que no se les olvide el nombre de mujer quien los embosco –agregó entregándole a su compañero una hermosa rosa de un rojo muy intenso.

El ladrón asintió y tomó aquella flor entre sus manos, una vez que todos los guardias reales fueran atados les dejaría ese obsequio de parte de su líder.

Link quien estaba a unos cuantos metros observó como la muchacha se alejaba del lugar sobre el corcel que había robado del carruaje y enseguida se acercó a Gonzo, quien en esos momentos golpeaba a otro de los guardias.

– ¿A dónde va Tetra?

– Carson Escarlata, querrás decir –agregó amordazando al guardia que momentos antes había dejado inconsciente.

– Como sea… ¿Por qué se ha ido?

– Fue a cazar al Rey de Hyrule.

– ¡¿Qué ella qué? –De verdad no había esperado escuchar aquello– eso es muy peligroso, debemos detenerla.

– ¿El Rey? ¿Peligroso?, no seas escandaloso… es sólo un sujeto con mucho poder, Carson Escarlata es la mejor ladrona de todos los tiempos, podrá capturarlo fácilmente.

– Ustedes no lo entienden, él es un sujeto muy peligroso… ¡Acabo con todos en el castillo hace unos años! –Parecía alterado, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

– Esas son sólo leyendas, niñato… no hay nada de peligroso en un hombre con una corona.

Link observó a su alrededor, para ese momento los ladrones habían reducido a todos los guardias y ahora los estaban atando a todos juntos, para que cuando despertaran sin sus lindas armaduras el camino a casa se les hiciera mucho más divertido.

– Por favor, Gonzo… tienes que escucharme, Tetra esta en peligro.

– ¡Que no la llames así!, y te repito… ella estará perfectamente…

– Si no van a ayudar, lo haré yo –agregó molesto por la gran indiferencia que ese sujeto le demostraba.

– A ella no le gusta que nos metamos en sus asuntos, te aconsejo que la dejes sola… furiosa puede ser muy peligrosa –le sugirió observando como el rubio liberaba a otro de los caballos y lo montaba.

– No le tengo miedo a una "señorita" –fue la última frase que intercambiaron antes de que Link se dispusiera a seguir a Tetra y el Rey.

* * *

La chica finalmente pudo divisarlo, estaba tan sólo a unos metros por delante de ella y lo alcanzaría, sin duda lo haría.

– ¡Si te detienes y te entregas por las buenas no te lastimaré!

Ganondorf ignoró su advertencia y realizando un brusco movimiento, cambió la dirección hacia donde de dirigía, la joven ladrona lo siguió sin problemas y un minuto después estaba casi siguiéndole los talones.

– Su majestad, le sugiero que se entregue por las buenas.

– No hay nada más denigrante que un soberano derrotado… y yo… aún no lo estoy. Es algo que evidentemente nos diferencia ¿no lo crees?

– ¿De qué demonios me estas hablando? –Era evidente que ese tipo estaba loco, o eso era lo que ella creía.

De pronto Ganondorf se internó en un pequeño bosque cercano, debía terminar lo que había comenzado hace años y no quería que nadie lo molestara. Bajó del potro y observó como la ladrona enmascarada detenía a su animal unos metros por detrás de él, el juego estaba a punto de comerzar.

– Eres una chica muy afortunada –agregó el hombre con una amplia y macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Lo dices porque te das por vencido? –Le preguntó Tetra quien antes de bajar del corcel tomaba la espada que había robado de uno de los guardias, debía ser precavida… ese sujeto a pesar de ser un Rey andaba muy bien armado, había visto las katanas que cargaba en su espalda cuando había comenzado la persecución.

El soberano de Hyrule soltó una fuerte carcajada. Algo que evidentemente molesto a su joven acompañante.

– Claro que no, señorita… claro que no.

– No le veo lo gracioso a esto, estas solo en medio del bosque con una peligrosa ladrona ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? –La chica empezaba a dudar de la que considero una "buena idea", este tipo le daba un poco de miedo, él… era muy extraño.

¡Al diablo con eso! **Nadie **atemorizaría a la gran Carson Escarlata, hoy era el día en que ella demostraría su gran superioridad entre todos los ladrones capturando al mismísimo Rey de Hyrule, ¿Qué podía salir mal en todo eso?

– Debo confesar que tú sola existencia alteraba mi gran tranquilidad en el castillo.

– Veo que los rumores de mis asaltos llegaron a tus oídos.

– ¿A quién le interesa lo que robaste o dejaste de robar? –agregó haciendo un gesto con su mano, como si eso no tuviera ni la más mínima importancia– no tienes idea de lo que significa que estés viva… aún.

– No creo estar comprendiendo.

– ¿No me reconoces?

– ¿Te estas burlando de mi? –Le preguntó muy molesta– Sólo un idiota no reconocería la insignia real en el traje del soberano de Hyrule.

Ganondorf sonrió aún más, esto era mucho mejor de lo que él se había esperado.

– Por lo visto no me recuerdas.

Durante un tiempo había creído que la muchacha había vuelto del más allá para vengarse y recuperar lo que era suyo, lo que el arrebato aquella oscura noche. Pero al parecer el que ella estuviera ahora allí era sólo una mera coincidencia del destino.

– Ahh si… ahora lo recuerdo –la chica hizo una dramática actuación, y el hombre de rojos cabellos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa– tú… eres mi padre.

Una mueca de rabia se dibujo en el rostro del Rey, evidentemente el chiste no había sido de su agrado.

– ¿Qué? ¿No lo eres? –Insistió ella con notable sarcasmo.

– Veo que has dejado muy atrás lo que alguna vez fuiste… nobleza, elegancia, astucia, eras una chica muy inteligente y hábil en el arte de la magia, eras el gran icono de Hyrule, la hermosa princesa Zelda.

La chica rascó su nariz al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, totalmente indiferente.

– ¿Me estas tomando el pelo, verdad? –Agregó justo antes de echarse a reír– creo que no entendiste la broma de lo del padre.

– Te ordenó quitarte ese antifaz con el que cubres tú rostro.

– Oh, no señor Soberano de Hyrule, usted no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mi, para mi no eres más que un hombre grande y engreído.

– Te obligaré a hacerlo al igual que te obligaré a suplicar por tu vida.

– Eso… quiero verlo –le dijo haciéndole una seña con su dedo índice, como indicándole que se acercara, lo estaba provocando.

El hombre no espero más, y desenvainando sus enormes y filosas armas se dispuso a atacarla. La chica recibió el primer impacto de su ataque con el arma que había robado, pero aun así no consiguió detenerlo y fue empujada y retrocedió un paso, el Rey tenía una fuerza descomunal, era como un monstruo encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

– Veo que no eres sólo una "cara bonita" –agregó con sarcasmo.

– Has cometido el mismo error dos veces princesa, en el pasado me subestimaste y hoy has vuelto a hacerlo.

– ¿Sabes?, me encantaría que dejáramos en claro una cosa, para ti soy Carson Escarlata y no, por mucho que tu perturbada mente piense que soy alguien que en realidad, no soy. Quiero que dejes de llamarme princesa ¿si?

El hombre ignoró a la muchacha, pero como respuesta lanzó otro ataque, uno que la chica prefirió esquivar, dando un ágil salto por sobre el Rey de Hyrule. Inmediatamente se dispuso a realizar su contrataque, el mismo que Ganondorf detuvo cruzando sus katanas tras su espalda. Era un hombre hábil en el arte de la espada, pero ella no se daría por vencida.

Nuevamente tomó distancia y esperó el siguiente movimiento del hombre, pero él sólo se dedicaba a seguir cada paso que ella realizaba. ¡Maldición! Tenía que hacer algo. Tomó algo de impulso y volvió a atacarlo una y otra vez, pero cada ataque era bloqueado por aquellas armas que se cruzaban para atrapar su espada, una y otra vez, su defensa era impenetrable. Y en un breve descuido, el la golpeo fuertemente con su brazo, la chica cayó al suelo sintiendo como el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba rápidamente, en verdad la había golpeado muy duro.

– Demonios –Murmuró tocándose el pecho, y respirando profundamente para reincorporar el aire perdido.

Y antes de que pudiera si quiera levantarse, el Rey ya estaba sobre ella sonriendo macabramente como un desquiciado, la chica asustada giró sobre el suelo y esquivó a duras penas las katanas que volvían a cruzarse justo en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza.

Este tipo estaba decidido a matarla.

Se incorporó, temiendo que si no lo hacia estaría en notoria desventaja. Pero antes de siquiera disponerse a hacer algo volvió a recibir un nuevo ataque directo en su rostro. Inevitablemente volvió al suelo y su antifaz salió disparado hacia un lugar no muy cercano. El golpe la había aturdido, pero aún estaba consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor a pesar de que todo parecía dar vueltas, con impotencia escupió sangre y limpiando el rastro que había quedado en la comisura de su labios con el dorso de su mano se giró en el piso y observó al hombre que la perseguía.

– ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil seguir una orden –sonrió satisfecho, al fin estaba mirando el rostro de aquella mujer, la misma que creyó muerta hace ya cuatro años– en verdad no puedo creer que aún sigas con vida.

– Estás demente –agregó ella retrocediendo aún en el piso, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente producto de un creciente temor y observando angustiada esos ojos desquiciados, casi desorbitados y esa sonrisa macabra adornando su oscura piel.

– No te preocupes, esto será rápido –Y volvió a mirarla pasando su lengua por su labio superior, sintiendo el exquisito sabor de la victoria, en verdad era una lastima que ella no lo recordara, si lo hiciera su sufrimiento lo deleitaría aun más, pero lo único que podía ver en su rostro era temor.

La chica empuñó su mano libre y sintió como la tierra se colaba entre sus dedos, y entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza, pero por mucho que se sintiera tentada a actuar debía esperar el momento indicado para contra atacar.

– Aún no he perdido.

– Ya estas muerta, hace años que lo estas –volvió a sonreír, nunca se había sentido más satisfecho.

– Vete al diablo –Agregó y antes de que el Rey realizara su siguiente ataque le lanzó la tierra que tenía en su mano directo en la cara.

El hombre retrocedió profesando maldiciones y ella aprovechando la oportunidad pensó en escapar, pero antes de dar su primer paso se detuvo.

– No puedo huir como una cobarde –se dijo y tomando con firmeza la espada entre sus manos un tanto temblorosas decidió permanecer en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba.

Y cuando Ganondorf finalmente consiguió abrir sus ojos pudo verla, justo a unos cuantos metros, estaba allí con una mirada desafiante, tal como aquella vez cuando la acorralo contra el barranco, esa era la mirada de la difunta princesa de Hyrule.

– Debiste aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar o terminar conmigo, no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

– Sólo los cobardes desafían a sus contrincantes en desventaja.

– Pensé que una ladrona como tú no tomaría en cuenta aquellas cordialidades.

– A pesar de lo que crees tengo honor, y voy a capturarte sin artimañas y luego cobraré una gran recompensa.

El pelirrojo sonrió y sin decir más volvió a atacarla, la chica se mantuvo firme y recibió el ataque con todo su cuerpo, la fuerza del hombre la empujó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la dura corteza del árbol más cercano.

– Fue una mala decisión.

– No te tengo miedo –esta vez lo desafiaba con la mirada.

Ganondorf sintió como esa aborrecida mirada lo desafiaba, era igual que hace cuatro años frente al acantilado, esa chica seguía mirándolo con ese desprecio y esa fuerza a pesar de saber que estaba perdida, ¿Por qué seguía mirándolo de esa forma?... ¿Por qué a pesar de los años seguía insistiendo en desafiarlo?

Y en ese momento observando sus ojos grandes e inyectados en sangre un vago recuerdo asaltó su mente, aquella mirada la recordaba, en alguna parte muy al interior de su mente una vaga luz traía de vuelta un confuso recuerdo, pero luego sólo pudo ver el fuego, los gritos, el dolor… un gran y punzante dolor ¿Qué era todo eso? Agitó su cabeza confundida, pero aquella breve distracción había sido suficiente como para que el hombre consiguiera su objetivo.

– Es una lastima…

La chica sintió como el sujeto alejaba lentamente su daga de su cuerpo, el doloroso avance de aquel objeto en su piel era desgargante, pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio, observando intensamente a ese asesino… aquella daga había atravesado un costado de su abdomen y ahora que el filo no cubría la punzante herida la sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente, sintió como el cálido líquido recorría su cuerpo y manchaba sus ropas que se adherían a su ser ahora como una segunda piel.

Gandondorf se alejó aun manteniendo esa sonrisa, viendo como la chica se hincaba en el suelo intentando inútilmente cubrir la herida con sus manos, tratando de detener la hemorragia, el dolor que ahora recorría su cuerpo era indescriptible, una rara sensación la invadió por dentro, y un impetuoso deseo de vomitar se apoderó de ella, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, la sofocaba un calor insoportable.

– Estaba envenenada –Murmuró a duras penas observando como el hombre limpiaba lentamente aquel objeto con un delicado pañuelo blanco.

– Era mi carta ganadora y a diferencia de ti, la use correctamente –sonrió satisfecho, subió a su corcel dispuesto a marcharse, le hubiera encantado quedarse a observar como la joven agonizaba durante horas antes de morir, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, mandaría a alguien a buscar su cadáver por la mañana –No te preocupes, no toque ningún órgano vital para que tu muerte fuera más larga y placentera.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, había tramado este golpe cuidadosamente y todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, sabía que si salía en una exuberante carroza y antes soltaba la noticia de que lo haría atraería a los ladrones hasta él y con ellos a la escurridiza muchacha, y también sabía que ellos no se resistirían a seguirlo si él huía del lugar, pero nunca se imaginó que ella vendría sola hasta sus manos.

– Eres un maldito… un desgraciado –le dijo con odio contenido, presa de su frustración, su garganta comenzaba a secarse rápidamente.

– Hasta nunca… princesa.

Todo lo que pudo oír después de eso fue el sonido que hacían los casco de las patas del corcel con el que Ganondorf se alejaba rápidamente, dejándola sola en medio de ese bosque… ahora comprendía porque la había arrastrado hasta allí, sería difícil encontrarla en medio de ese lugar y tiempo era algo que en ese momento no tenía.

– Tengo… que hacer… algo –Pensó arrastrándose a duras penas, se sentía terrible y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, a este paso moriría desangrada antes que el veneno terminara de hacer su efecto.

Y entonces escucho pasos, alguien venía desde el lugar contrario por el que Ganondorf había desaparecido, ¿Pero quien?, sería algún animal, quizás algún carroñero que había percibido el olor de su sangre. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

Respiró hondo y trató de avanzar nuevamente, pero un punzante dolor se lo impidió, aquella sensación por alguna razón la recordaba. Apoyó una de sus manos en la herida, tratando de presionarla con fuerza, pero aun así sentía como la sangre seguía avanzando, estaba boca abajo en el suelo y ahora ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para darse la vuelta.

Y entonces atravesando unos pequeños matorrales el joven llego hasta el lugar donde momentos antes había creído escuchar mucho ruido, había dejado al caballo en el que viajaba fuera del bosque, porque creyó que avanzaría mucho más rápido a pie.

– ¿Tetra? –La llamó aún antes de verla, pero no paso mucho antes de que divisara a la muchacha en el suelo y la sangre esparcida a su alrededor, y entonces sintió como un aire gélido recorría su espalda llegando hasta su cabeza y una conocida y molesta sensación oprimía fuertemente su pecho, no podía ser posible… no de nuevo– Oh no… Tetra… ¡¿Tetra estas bien? –corrió hasta el lugar donde la chica yacía, no había conseguido llegar a tiempo y ahora ella había caído bajo el poder de aquel cruel hombre que había destruido su vida años atrás.

Su respiración por alguna razón se hizo rápida y superficial, y el nerviosismo se empezó a apoderar rápidamente de él, tenía miedo de averiguar si estaba con vida, sentía terror de volver a perder alguien importante para él.

Al sujetarla notó como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, aún estaba viva y consciente, suspiró con un alivio momentáneo y entonces la observó con más detenimiento, parecía haber sido golpeada en su rostro ya que su labio estaba ligeramente hinchado y aún quedaba un resto de sangre cerca de la comisura, bajo de su rostro hasta su cuerpo y entonces divisó la mano ensangrentada de la muchacha quien inútilmente trataba de cubrir algo.

– ¿Eres… tú… chiquillo? –Murmuró casi creyendo que para ese momento estaba alucinando– ¿Qué… haces aquí? –Casi no podía hablar, pero si pudo sentir como el joven la sujetaba entre sus brazos y apartaba su mano de la herida para presionarla con la de él, se quejó al sentir el contacto, le dolía bastante, pero no más que ese extraño ardor que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Seguramente en ese momento su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Preguntó notoriamente contrariado, al menos era un alivio saber que ella aún estaba respirando, pero a pesar de que estaba tratando de pensar con claridad para actuar rápida y acertadamente, verla en ese estado lo alteraba completamente. Le partía el alma verla sufrir de esa manera, se notaba que estaba el dolor reflejado en su rostro, y para él era como observar a la princesa agonizar en sus sueños, pero verlo ahora… era muy distinto.

– Una trampa… ese… ese hombre… el… el veneno –ahora comenzaba a sentir mucho frío en sus extremidades, pero en el centro de su pecho algo ardiente la seguía quemando por dentro.

– Por todas las Diosas –Link sintió como el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar, ella no se veía bien– No te preocupes Tetra… estarás bien –en verdad quería creerlo, pero si Ganondorf la había envenenado no podía saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba– _Cielos… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?_ –pensó empezando a temer lo peor, estaba tan alterado… una inmensa impotencia empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía tan culpable de no haber llegado antes para evitar esto y eso mezclado con la furia de saber que ese maldito sujeto había dañado nuevamente a una persona importante para él, era… un dolor que no podía soportar, uno que no quería volver a vivir.

No quería perderla.

La chica estaba agonizando y él no estaba haciendo nada… ¡Tenía que hacer algo!, no podía dejar que muriera, no podía permitir que Ganondorf se saliera con la suya y acabara también con Tetra, ella era una joven muy especial y aunque le costara demostrar sus sentimientos, en el fondo era una chica amable y él… él sentía algo especial por ella, quizás era cariño o quizás el comienzo de lo que podría ser una amistad.

Con cuidado la recostó en el suelo y rompiendo parte de sus ropas hizo un apretado vendaje para detener momentáneamente la hemorragia. De pronto la chica arqueo su espalda y ahogó un grito de dolor, Link desvió momentáneamente la mirada, le dolía tanto verla así, pero estaba tratando de pensar con frialdad, dejar de lado el torbellino de sentimientos que lo acosaban.

– Estarás bien –Le repitió no muy convencido de ello, al mismo tiempo que con cuidado la sujetaba entre sus brazos y avanzaba hasta el corcel que aún se encontraba allí, esperando una nueva orden.

– ¿Por… qué… me seguiste? –Le preguntó a duras penas, sintiendo como era subida en el animal trató de sujetarse ella misma, para ser algo útil, pero su cuerpo era como un trapo y no podía mantenerse sentada y con la cabeza en alto y antes de que cayera volvió a sentir uno de los brazos del chico sujetándola, al parecer ahora él también se encontraba sobre el corcel.

– Tenía un mal presentimiento –Le respondió acomodando el flequillo que caía sobre el rostro de ella con la mano que tenía libre y enseguida le indicó al potro que comenzara a avanzar– y creo que hice bien al hacerlo, no debiste ir tras Ganondorf.

– Si hubieras… llegado… antes… él hubiera… acabado contigo… su fuerza… es increíble…

– Lo sé, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo –agregó sintiendo como la chica temblaba con más fuerza, y como su respiración se hacía más entrecortada. Seguramente tenía fiebre y pronto comenzaría a alucinar.

– Esto… no… no se quedará… así… ahora es… personal –murmuró aferrando una de sus manos a la tela de la ropa de Link, dejando sobre su pecho una marca de la sangre que tenía en sus manos. Desde que lo había conocido él siempre había estado allí para ayudarla, y aunque no había sabido demostrarlo, en verdad se lo agradecía.

Quizás el destino se había ensañado en reunirlos por alguna razón y deseaba vivir para averiguar aquella razón ella misma.

– Deberías descansar un poco –le sugirió esbozando una sutil sonrisa, a pesar de todo ella seguía manteniéndose firme, era una chica muy fuerte y tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad.

La chica inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un quejido de dolor, estaba afiebrada, mareada y sentía como que lentamente algo punzante la desgarrara por dentro.

– Me cuesta… respirar –articuló recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él, estaba tan cansada y todo comenzaba a verse borroso.

Seguramente la falta de oxígeno la estaba sometiendo a un estado al que no quería llegar, pronto perdería el conocimiento.

– Resiste un poco más, te llevaré a con alguien que pueda ayudarte, lo prometo.

* * *

Impa se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor, acompañada por gran parte del grupo, habían estado buscando a Link por los alrededores en grupos pequeños para no llamar la atención, pero habían acordado regresar a una hora determinada para juntar toda aquella información que habían reunido, aunque al juzgar por las miradas que tenían todos los que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa, a ninguno le había ido muy bien.

– En vista de que casi todos estamos aquí y ninguno viene acompañado de Link, me es de suponer que nadie sabe de su paradero –Empezó Impa por lo que evidentemente era lo obvio.

– No, pero… en el pueblo se rumoreaba que la carroza del Rey fue atacada por bandidos, ya que hoy en la tarde él volvió sólo sobre un corcel al castillo –ahora era Malon la que se estaba dirigiendo al grupo.

– ¿Y quién los ataco? –Preguntó Shad, creyendo ya saber la respuesta.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta y fuera quien fuera el que se encontrara tras ella, se notaba su urgencia por ingresar en la estancia.

Malon se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hasta alcanzar la entrada, pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

– Link…

Todos se voltearon a mirar instintivamente, pero el chico cubierto de sangre no venía solo, en sus brazos cargaba a la joven ladrona quien a duras penas aún luchaba por mantenerse con vida. El rubio mantenía su mirada fija en ella, estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar lo alterados que podían estar todos allí dentro.

– Necesito ayuda –fue todo lo que pudo articular.

**Continuará...**

Uff… deje la crema en este capítulo lo se XDDD, como que siento que deben creer que disfruto haciendo sufrir a los personajes (9.9 bueno quizás si XDD!), wow! Ganondorf ya soltó la primera piedra, ¿La chica será realmente quien cree que es?, lastima que Link no llegó para escuchar toda esa conversación :S, ¿Por qué Ganondorf estará tan seguro de que Tetra es Zelda?, debe tener una razón ¿no? 9.9… XD!

En fin :P lamento dejarlos nuevamente con la intriga, pero de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen más intensas :P, espero XP, ahh casi lo olvido ^^ les dejo a todos una cordial invitación para leer un nuevo oneshort que escribí mmm entre ayer y antes de ayer XP, se llama "**Desde las sombras**".

^^ No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y quiero darles un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que se han tomado las molestias de dejar su criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc etc… muchas gracias a **Sir Vrolok, Grisel ZxL, Princess Aaramath, Luthien, Shia Azakami, mar0000aim0000, lagenerala, amarphinbella 12, Magua **y **gamer**, en verdad agradezco de corazón su apoyo su gran apoyo ^o^

¡Saludos!

Se despide atte Zilia-K.


	9. Recuerdos

ToT Lamento mucho la tardanza , siempre me atraso x-x, lo siento XP… esto de escribir tres fics con continuación a veces me supera jajajaja XD yo y mi tonta idea de hacerlos todos al mismo tiempo jaja a veces hasta se me enredan XP, mezclo los títulos y dejo la crema XP, pero a pesar de todo eso… sigo aquí XP

Ya no los molestaré más y los dejo con el capítulo…

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

En el capítulo anterior…

– No, pero… en el pueblo se rumoreaba que la carroza del Rey fue atacada por bandidos, ya que hoy en la tarde él volvió sólo sobre un corcel al castillo –ahora era Malon la que se estaba dirigiendo al grupo.

– ¿Y quién los ataco? –Preguntó Shad, creyendo ya saber la respuesta.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta y fuera quien fuera el que se encontrara tras ella, se notaba su urgencia por ingresar en la estancia.

Malon se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hasta alcanzar la entrada, pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

– Link…

Todos se voltearon a mirar instintivamente, pero el chico cubierto de sangre no venía solo, en sus brazos cargaba a la joven ladrona quien a duras penas aún luchaba por mantenerse con vida. El rubio mantenía su mirada fija en ella, estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar lo alterados que podían estar todos allí dentro.

– Necesito ayuda –fue todo lo que pudo articular.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 8: Recuerdos .-.-.-.**

_El asfixiante humo, las llamas, los gritos desolados de aquellos que no habían podido escapar. _

_Todo era tan confuso, era tan caótico. _

_Su mente alterada le daba órdenes erróneas, y el recuerdo de aquel hombre muriendo ante sus ojos le provocaba una extraña sensación, un dolor que no podía comprender._

_Su carrera terminó frente a una enorme puerta, respiraba agitadamente, sus miembros agotados querían rendirse, pero una fuerza interior la mantenía en pie, le decía que no se diera por vencida. _

_Los pasos firmes de aquel que la asechaba la estaban alcanzado… debía huir, no tenía otra opción más que escapar. _

_Afuera el frío caló sus huesos, las ligeras prendas que vestía no la protegerían de ese duro invierno, pero aun así corrió, tanto como sus debilitadas piernas se lo permitieron, pero él seguía allí, cansándola como si fuera un animal, buscando a su presa en medio de la oscuridad._

_Esa risa enloquecida hacia eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, cada vez más cerca. Tenía miedo… un miedo que no podía comprender._

_Cayó al suelo, débil, exhausta. Sus brazos se hundieron en la fría nieve, pero no tardó en volver a incorporarse, las siniestras sombras que la rodeaban se alzaban sobre ella tratando de alcanzarla, tratando de contenerla. _

_Y fue entonces en medio de aquella angustiante situación cuando vio una luz, un pequeño rayo de esperanza que la alejaría de esa oscuridad. _

_Pero al salir del bosque se vio nuevamente atrapada, no había esperanza, no para ella._

_Lentamente se volteo y observó a aquel quien la había estado siguiendo, pero por alguna extraña razón su rostro se veía oscurecido por sombras, ocultando ante ella su identidad._

_Este era su fin, un conocido sentimiento escribía en su cuerpo en fuego aquel final que ella ya conocía, aquel temor que calaba sus huesos desde un recóndito pasado volvía a hacerse presente…_

_Una fugitiva lágrima surco su mejilla, y junto con ella el punzante dolor en su pecho se volvió a hacer presente, aquel sujeto no la había tocado siquiera, pero al recorrer con su mirada su cuerpo observó con horror como sus finos ropajes sucios y maltrechos ahora estaban siendo teñidos de un rojo escarlata, uno tan intenso como el dolor que la embargaba._

_Dio un paso hacia atrás y vaciló, luego otro más y volvió a dudar, el calor que recorría su cuerpo la estaba abandonando, el sudor en su piel se había enfriado por completo y su garganta reseca resentía el hecho de intentar respirar._

_En ese crucial y desesperado momento sólo un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, la imagen de un joven al que conocía… la figura sonriente de un muchacho de claros cabellos y determinada mirada…_

– _Link _–_susurró y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Su tiempo había terminado. _

_Cerró sus ojos, cansada y volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás…_

_Nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro y confuso…_

De aquella oscuridad pudo escapar sólo cuando su mente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aquellas sombras se alejaron y fueron remplazadas por un simple y sencillo techo de madera.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de lo agitada que se encontraba en ese momento, exhalaba rápidamente por la boca y trataba de incorporar la mayor cantidad de aire por la nariz, pero aun así sentía la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse, aquellas horrendas imágenes se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. No podía alejarlas… no podía hacer caso omiso de ellas.

Aquella pesadilla había regresado desde el baúl enterrado de sus recuerdos, había sellado ese pasado bajo cuatro llaves, pero por alguna extraña razón hoy volvía a acecharla nuevamente.

¿Qué significado tendrían todas esas imágenes?

Había muchas cosas que no entendía, el lugar donde se desarrollaban los hechos, aquella enorme y lujosa sala en llamas donde aquel despiadado hombre acababa lenta y dolorosamente con aquel anciano que la observaba con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, el mismo que antes del final le susurraba una última frase que no lograba escuchar extendiendo su mano hacia ella buscando su fuerza.

Ese hombre mayor le inspiraba un sentimiento desconocido, un dolor que no llegaba a comprender, aquella mirada cargada de angustia, de miedo… pero un miedo que no parecía lamentar su suerte, sino más bien, la suerte que a ella le esperaría.

¿Quién era ese hombre de triste mirada?

Y aún más, ese sujeto… fuerte, violento, calculador y cruel. El mismo que la seguía hasta el borde el abismo, ese sujeto que la guiaba lenta y tortuosamente hasta un callejón sin salida. El mismo que se escondía bajo ese manto de oscuridad.

¿Por qué aquel asesino la perseguía?

¿Quién demonios era ella?

Intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor en su costado se lo impidió. Limitada por su cuerpo sólo se detuvo a seguir observando su alrededor. Estaba recostada en una cama, cubierta por sabanas, mantas y un cubrecama bastante pesado. Hacia frío fuera de aquel cálido ambiente al interior de esas mantas. Junto a la cama había una silla de madera, vieja y maltrecha, y sobre ella un pequeño pocillo con agua y algunos paños húmedos colgando de los bordes. El piso de madera al igual que el techo, parecía crujir con sólo mirar aquellas tablas y las paredes cubiertas por un papel mural algo desgastado, con un diseño de pequeñas flores y líneas verticales, le daban al cuarto un aspecto antiguo y empobrecido.

Justo en la pared del frente de donde se encontraba la cama había un mueble grande de madera gruesa y oscura que ocupaba casi toda la pared, tenía espacios donde estaban organizadas las ropas y un espacio grande en el centro con un espejo que parecía estar bien mantenido.

Hacia su derecha, justo al medio de la pared estaba la puerta cerrada del cuarto donde se encontraba y hacia su mano contraria habían tres ventanas alargadas y grandes cercadas por gruesos fierros en color negro que dibujaban armónicas figuras, aquellas ventanas parecían dar hacia la calle.

Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar el movimiento exterior, las carretas avanzando por un suelo irregular y duro, y además parecía estar lloviendo fuertemente, podía escuchar el sonido del agua chocando contra el suelo, contra los techos, inclusive podía ver como por detrás de los empañados vidrios se deslizaba el agua.

¿Aún estarían en invierno?

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había perdido la conciencia después de esa desigual lucha contra el actual soberano de Hyrule, aquel hombre tenía un desplante tan intimidante como el sujeto que rondaba sus sueños.

Apoyó su antebrazo sobre su frente, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente, aún miles de preguntas rondaban su mente.

Todo seguía siendo tan confuso.

– Link –susurró sin entender porque en ese sueño el rostro de ese muchacho se aparecía en un momento tan crucial.

Antes, cuando aquellas pesadillas la acosaban día y noche, también lo veía. Una y otra vez, pero no era hasta ahora cuando realmente podía reconocer su rostro.

¿Por qué lo conocía antes de haberlo visto por primera vez?

O quizás… o quizás ese encuentro en la ciudadela no había sido el primero, pero… no podía recordar. Por más que se esforzaba no conseguía ordenar aquellos sucesos de sus sueños, nada tenía sentido. Al menos no para ella.

Fue entonces cuando el peculiar sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención, haciendo caso omiso al dolor se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Una fuerte punzada en su abdomen le advirtió que no podría hacer nada atrevido.

La mujer de cabellos blancos en el umbral de la puerta se detuvo, dejando caer las cosas que cargaba entre sus brazos, las mismas que al tocar el suelo hicieron un estrepitoso ruido.

– Has despertado –susurró casi creyendo que lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión.

Tetra por su parte, no podía dedicarle más que una confundida mirada.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

* * *

En ese momento estaba sentado sobre el borde de la pileta que estaba en el centro de la ciudadela, la misma que por esos días mantenía su agua congelada, sin aparente vida. La gente iba y venía sin más, todos parecían ocupados en sus propias preocupaciones, no había tiempo para detenerse a pensar en más.

Entre sus piernas caían sus brazos, sus codos los mantenía apoyados sobre sus piernas, y la bolsa de tela que cargaba llegaba a tocar el húmedo suelo, pero nada de eso le importaba, ni siquiera la tupida lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo, ahora empapado.

Había salido sin el abrigo adecuado, pero en ese momento no se detuvo a pensar en ello, su mente estaba en otro lugar… sus pensamientos lo trasladaron al pasado, uno no muy lejano…

Hace tres días que había regresado al refugio con la muchacha en brazos, aquella ladrona que había conocido por esas cosas del azar y de la que en esos momentos su vida pendía de un fino hilo.

Recordaba perfectamente esas miradas confusas, esos rostros cargados de una gran impresión.

La joven que él cargaba en sus brazos ¿No era la princesa Zelda?

Pero antes de que pudieran llenarlo de preguntas el insistió imperiosamente en la urgencia que lo había llevado a llegar hasta el refugio arriesgando mucho más que los secretos que se ocultaban detrás de esas puertas.

Luego habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Impa había sido la primera en reaccionar, e indicándole que lo siguiera lo guío hasta uno de los cuartos vacíos. Él, quien aún cargaba con la chica en brazos la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama que estaba al centro del cuarto, sólo el respaldo superior de la cama estaba pegado a la pared.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Le había preguntado un segundo después de haber apoyado su mano sobre la ardiente frente de la muchacha.

– Fue envenenada –fue la respuesta que había dado en ese momento, sin dejar de observar a la agonizante joven, quien aún parecía luchar inútilmente contra el implacable poder de aquel veneno que la recorría por dentro.

– No se ve bien, pero quizás aún estemos a tiempo. Trae agua fría, y dile a Malon que venga, necesito que traiga algunas cosas.

Después de eso no se le permitió entrar al cuarto de nuevo, pero se mantuvo afuera, esperando a que algo pasara por largas horas. Ni él ni nadie además de Impa permanecieron al interior de la habitación.

Desde abajo podía escuchar la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros. Hablaban del increíble parecido que tenía esa muchacha con la difunta princesa, y de la rara actitud que había tomado Impa al encerrarse sola con ella en el cuarto. Inclusive Malon había detectado algo raro en la mujer al entregarle las cosas que le había pedido.

Pero nada de eso le importaba, en ese momento aquella conversación permanecía ajena a él y sus preocupaciones.

La angustiante espera lo mantenía despierto.

Su espera terminó cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse lentamente y él quien se había mantenido hasta ese momento apoyando su espalda contra la pared del frente y sus brazos cruzados, se acercó.

– ¿Cómo está? –Le había preguntado a la Sheikah.

– Link… tenemos que hablar –su tono había sido sombrío y distante, parecía demasiado ensimismada.

– ¿Tetra… Tetra esta… esta? –En ese momento su rostro se había descompuesto, por un instante todos sus miedos se vieron materializados en una cruenta realidad.

– Ella esta estable, no te preocupes. –Había agregado al percatarse de la reacción que había producido en el joven su extraña propuesta– pero quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Aquella conversación que habían mantenido había sido de lo más extraña, la Sheikah no había hecho preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvo con los ladrones, sino… más bien… acerca de esa noche. De aquel terrible instante donde la princesa Zelda había muerto en manos de Ganondorf.

Ahora por más que intentaba ordenar el hilo que había mantenido esa conversación, no pudo descifrar su objetivo ¿De qué le serviría a ella traer de vuelta un recuerdo tan doloroso y funesto como ese?

En verdad no podía entenderlo.

Aquella noche no pudo y ahora, más tranquilo y descansado tampoco conseguía comprenderlo.

Suspiró cansado.

Desde aquella noche Impa no había vuelto a ser la misma, actuaba de una forma irracionalmente protectora para con la chica que él había ingresado en el refugio. Nadie podía ingresar al cuarto de Tetra si ella no daba su autorización.

Volvió a suspirar.

En realidad, desde esa noche que no veía a la muchacha. Sabía que al menos estaba mejorando, pero hasta ese momento ella no había despertado.

Sin saberlo se había encariñado de una forma extraña con ella, a pesar de que la joven nunca fue ni muy cordial, ni muy amable con él, no era una mala persona, quizás vivía de una forma incomprendida, pero ¿en tiempos como esos, había otra forma mejor para subsistir?, en realidad si no fuera por el apoyo que mucha gente le había dado a él y a sus compañeros al escapar del castillo, tal vez estaría en ese momento en una situación como en la que se vio envuelta Tetra.

No se había detenido a pensar, pero toda esa gente que en ese momento avanzaba cerca de la pileta sufría el destino de sentirse atrapados, eran prisioneros de una forma u otra, su trabajo sustentaba los lujos que rodeaban al Rey y a la "alta sociedad", a aquellos afortunados que habían movilizado bien sus cartas y habían simpatizado con su "honorable majestad", como ellos lo llamaban.

Todos no eran más que peones, súbditos a los ojos de Ganondorf, su única función era mantener en las despampanantes fiestas que daba esa vaga apariencia de grandeza, para ese hombre Hyrule estaba creciendo, pero sólo la "nobleza" lo hacia, sólo ellos tenían los privilegios y lujos que eran sacados de aquel pueblo que moría lentamente día a día.

Nadie podía revelarse a las órdenes del Rey, todo aquel que se quejara sufría la pena de muerte y era sacrificado frente a los ojos de todo el pueblo, para dar escarmiento a aquellos pocos valientes que pudieran revelarse.

El pueblo de Hyrule vivía sometido por el miedo, su gente moría lentamente de hambre, de frío, de pestes, pero nada de eso llegaba hasta Ganondorf, quien acabo con la familia real sólo para quedarse con su más grande sueño, el trono. Ahora gobernada sobre todos haciendo uso del poder, de un poder que él y sus compañeros derrocarían.

Había olvidado aquello que en un comienzo lo motivo, se había dejado atrapar por el dolor y se había sumido allí por mucho tiempo. Todo aquello que habían hecho por Hyrule se había perdido lentamente por su culpa, él había perdido su horizonte y ante sus ojos sólo podía ver al hombre que odiaba por haberle arrebatado la vida a Zelda. Pero había más que eso… siempre lo hubo.

– ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? Estas todo mojado –La chica se plantó delante de él, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, esperando una respuesta de parte del joven– hace horas te estamos esperando.

Link levantó lentamente su mirada, aquella aparición lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no necesitaba ver a la joven para saber de quien se trataba.

– ¿Ilia? –En verdad no la espera a ella allí.

La muchacha traía un abrigo largo de cuero, que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, sólo dejaba ver parte de las botas largas que traía puestas, porque inclusive su cabeza estaba siendo cubierta por el gorro que incluía la prenda.

Link observó como el agua se deslizaba sobre el abrigo, a diferencia de él, Ilia si había salido preparada para las inclemencias del clima.

– ¿Estás pensando de nuevo en esa chica, no? –Le dijo un tanto molesta, no podía ocultarlo, nunca había sido buena mintiendo.

– No sé de que me hablas –respondió sintiéndose atacado sin razón alguna.

– Esa tal Tetra que llevaste a la casa, en ella estas pensando ¿no?

– En estos momentos tengo muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi mente –le dijo en un tono despreocupado, observando aquel semblante molesto que su compañera le dedicaba– pero te mentiría si te dijera que no estaba pensando en ella, me preocupa su salud… fue envenenada ¿lo recuerdas? –Agregó con un ligero sarcasmo, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, no le veía nada de malo en preocuparse por la muchacha.

– Cuando ella mejore –la joven bajo la mirada, comenzando a sentirse algo incomoda– se irá ¿verdad?

– No lo se Ilia, no he platicado con ella.

– ¡Esa mujer te tuvo prisionero! –Alegó evidentemente alterada, no podía entender porque Link la había traído hasta la casa, como tampoco podía entender porque la defendía, ella… ¡ella era una vulgar ladrona!, era una persona peligrosa, estaban ocultando en el refugio a una chica que había estado siendo buscada desesperadamente por el Rey.

En vista de la reacción que estaba teniendo la joven, se levantó rápidamente y tomando una de sus manos la jaló, no fue hasta entonces cuando notó que Ilia también traía guantes, así que seguramente no sentiría lo empapadas que estaban sus manos.

– No levantes la voz así en este lugar –le advirtió preocupado de llamar la atención, se había volteado para poder observarla– nadie debe saber que ella esta en esta ciudad ¿lo entiendes?, Ganondorf la ha dado por muerta, ella aún puede escapar… puede largarse de este infierno.

– ¿De verdad quieres que se valla? –Le preguntó sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, aquella profunda mirada que poseía Link tenía un extraño efecto en ella.

Siempre le había gustado esa determinación en el muchacho, y ahora que la observaba fijamente el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

El chico estaba empapado y sus claros cabellos se pegaban a su piel como si acabará de salir de la ducha, recorrió con su mirada su humedecido rostro y observó como embobada como el agua que venía desde su frente se deslizaba sobre sus cejas, avanzaba por un costado de su nariz y luego recorría sus labios hasta llegar a su mentón.

En ese momento su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. Link estaba a menos de un paso de donde ella se encontraba.

– Si se queda en este lugar correrá constante peligro, Ganondorf la busca por el parecido que tiene con la princesa –le explicó rápidamente– tú, yo… todos lo hemos visto. Ella desafía a la muerte al seguir a ese hombre –realizó una pequeña pausa al tiempo que se detenía, liberando la mano de su compañera– No quiero que corra el mismo destino que Zelda –murmuró un tanto ensimismado.

Ilia volvió de golpe a la realidad. Una parte de si estaba entristecida, no podía comprender como era que esa desconocida había terminado siendo tan importante para el joven en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ¿quién era ella?, toda su vida había estado junto a Link, había tratado de apoyarlo, comprenderlo, pero por alguna razón no podía llegar hasta su corazón. Hasta esa ladrona tenía más cabida en él que ella, y estaba segura que eso era única y exclusivamente por el parecido que tenía con la difunta princesa.

Le molestaba que así fuera, que esa forastera jugara con Link abusando de aquella semejanza que poseía con la princesa Zelda.

– Entonces debes convencerla, debes hacer que se marche muy lejos –agregó tratando de que no se evidenciara alguna segunda intención – por su seguridad, claro esta.

– Eso intentaré Ilia –le dijo, no muy seguro de ello– pero no se si pueda hacerlo, al parecer ella también tiene sus razones para estar aquí –agregó recordando alguna de las conversaciones que había mantenido con Tetra, ella buscaba algo en el castillo, pero no tenía idea de que era.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? –Agregó finalmente, no había podido contenerse, necesitaba escuchar de la boca de él aquello que ella sabía perfectamente, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

– Por su valentía, por el coraje que tiene de enfrentar lo desconocido, por aquella determinación que la llevó incluso a enfrentarse a Ganondorf sin temor, ¿quién lo había hecho hasta ahora? –Respondió al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de la jovencita– Dime Ilia, ¿alguien se ha atrevido a enfrentar directamente a ese sujeto?, nadie lo ha hecho… nadie a tenido las agallas para plantarse frente a él y desafiarlo realmente, hemos estado mitigando las secuelas de su reinado en la oscuridad, pero en realidad no hemos hecho nada.

– ¿Y quieres que terminemos como esa "ladrona"? –Agregó molesta, en todo lo que él le había dicho ni siquiera había mencionado ese increíble parecido físico que tenían Tetra y Zelda.

– Esa "ladrona", como la llamas, tiene lo que a todos nosotros nos falta Ilia.

¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que no había nadie que se preocupara por él como ella?, no podía comprender como una forastera podía despertar ese interés en el chico, ¿sólo por tener valor?, ¡Mentira!, eso no era cierto, esa ladrona no tenía escrúpulos, Link estaba confundiendo el verdadero valor con algo como lo era la insensatez, estaba claro que esa mujerzuela no sabía de respeto, ni de reglas, por eso desafiaba sin problema al soberano del pueblo.

Se sentía decepcionada, abatida. Cuando murió la Princesa, por un momento creyó tener una oportunidad, pero nunca consiguió que él la mirara con los ojos que observaba a Zelda cuando estaba con vida, y ahora con la aparición de esa mujer sus fantasmas cobraban vida.

Una fugitiva lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos, en ese momento se sentía como una tonta al haber interpretado esa escenita de celos delante de Link, quizás si hubiera saludado primero esa conversación no hubiera terminado en esto.

Link, quien notó que su compañera comenzaba a sollozar se acercó, y tomando el mentón de la muchacha con una de sus manos la obligó a mirarlo.

– Hey, tranquila… no tienes porque ponerte así –le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, quizás había sido demasiado duro con ella– sé que estas preocupada, pero te aseguro que Tetra no es una mala persona.

Aquellas palabras no consiguieron más que empeorar el estado de la muchacha, quien aún sollozando abrazó al empapado joven, buscando consuelo, uno que sabía no encontraría allí.

Era tan frustrante. De verdad él ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en porque ella actuaba como lo hacia.

¡¿Por qué no podía ver que ella estaba enamorada de él?!

– Tranquila –le repitió, correspondiendo el abrazo con sólo uno de sus brazos, la otra mano aún la tenía ocupada con la bolsa que cargaba.

.

* * *

Se había levantado con la ayuda de Impa, quien momentos antes había puesto en su herida un cataplasma hecho a base de unas plantas que tenían la habilidad de dar analgesia local en la zona donde eran aplicadas.

– Aquella medicina es muy efectiva –le comentó aún apoyada en el hombro de la mujer.

No podía creer que ese punzante dolor que casi la mantenía imposibilitada de movimientos hubiera desaparecido casi por completo, ahora no sentía más que una extraña molestia.

– No debería levantarse, aún no esta recuperada –insistió la Sheikah quien no se había visto en el derecho de obligarla a mantenerse en la cama.

La mujer vestía un traje ajustado, parecía un atuendo que creía haber visto antes, pero no estaba segura de eso, en especial porque sobre este traía puesta una tela blanca y larga sin mangas, sujeta en su abdomen por un ancho cinturón metálico con correas, pero aun así podía ver la tela azul y ajustada en sus brazos y piernas.

– ¿Tiene algún significado el símbolo que esta estampado en la ropa que usa? –Le preguntó desviando el tema. Había recordado aquella figura roja del ojo con la lágrima que estaba justo en el borde inferior de la tela blanca.

– Es el emblema de mi pueblo –le respondió ahora ayudándola a bajar lentamente las escaleras, pensaba llevarla hasta la sala principal.

– Ya veo, debe formar parte de una dolorosa historia –agregó sin tomarle peso a sus palabras.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar aquello? –Le preguntó intrigada por aquel curioso comentario.

– Aquel ojo que todo lo ve, aquel que sufre el destino de un pueblo olvidado, derramando la sangre de aquellos que se han perdido –le dijo como relatando una antigua leyenda– eres una Sheikah ¿No es así?

La mujer sonrió, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la ladrona quien la observaba en ese momento.

– Parece conocer mucho de leyendas antiguas –agregó aun manteniendo esa sonrisa, una que en ese momento se la dedicaba sólo a su joven acompañante.

– Es sólo… es sólo que ese símbolo –guardó silencio unos segundos– no lo sé, pero por alguna razón creo recordarlo.

Ya habían llegado hasta el final de la escalera.

– Esta es la sala principal, también el comedor y nuestra sala de reuniones –le explicó a la muchacha mostrándole la estancia, allí había una mesa larga con varias sillas y otras mesas más pequeñas con sus respectivos asientos, y en una esquina había un pequeño bar– por esa puerta esta la cocina –le indicó una entrada que estaba en la esquina opuesta de donde ellas se encontraban– y al final de ese pasillo se encuentra otra escalera que lleva a más habitaciones, este lugar antes era una posada –agregó sin la intención de llevarla por todo el sitio, no hacia falta– y la entrada esta justo allí –apuntó la puerta principal que estaba a bastantes metros de donde ellas se encontraban.

En realidad la sala principal era bastante amplia, parecía formar parte de lo que antiguamente era una cantina, ahora no parecía más que un lugar olvidado, oscuro y muy espacioso. Pero todo se mantenía muy cálido gracias al fuego de la chimenea que había a un lado de la escalera por donde ellas habían bajado.

– ¡Hasta que ha despertado! –Exclamó una mujer alta y robusta, muy bien dotada de delantera, la misma que acaba de ingresar en la estancia por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

La mujer vestía una falda larga y azul y sobre ella un delantal morado con muchas figuras, una chaqueta de un azul más claro con un amplio escote, el mismo que dejaba a la vista sus grandes pechos cubiertos por su ropa interior amarilla, quizás no era ropa interior, pero así parecía a simple vista.

– ¿Nos conocemos? –La joven parecía un tanto confundida, en verdad el despertar en este lugar seguro no sería la única sorpresa que se llevaría.

– Me llamo Telma, querida –le respondió amistosamente acercándose a la pareja– soy la dueña de este lugar, pero hace años que no teníamos clientela tan connotada como usted.

Telma era pelirroja y mantenía su cabello con pequeñas trenzas todo sujeto en un moño alto, su piel de un bonito color mate hacia juego con sus ojos y sus labios gruesos.

– ¿Connotada? –Repitió separándose de la mujer quien hasta ese momento la había ayudado a avanzar, ahora se sentía con la capacidad de mantenerse en pie por si sola.

– ¡Pues claro! Eres la jovencita más buscada de todo Hyrule –respondió soltando una carcajada– ¿O es que la gran Carson Escarlata perdió más que una batalla al enfrentarse al soberano de este reino?

Tetra se sonrojó al escuchar ese comentario, en verdad no se había imaginado que todos en este lugar conocieran la historia de su derrota, pero había sido tonta al creerlo, después de todo había llegado casi muriendo al lugar ¿Cómo no iban a estar enterados de lo que había pasado?

– Ciertamente he perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra mi querida señora –se defendió enseguida recuperando su acostumbrado ánimo– Ni Ganondorf, ni nadie va a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente, ya verá ese sujeto lo que le espera.

– ¡Así se habla muchacha!, tienes más agallas de las que había creído –la alagó Telma, quien no esperaba que después de todo lo que había pasado la joven sintiera deseos de seguir desafiando a Ganondorf.

Impa observó la determinación en la mirada de la joven ladrona, sus palabras no eran más que el vivo reflejo de su alma, una que no parecía sentirse escarmentada por la constante amenaza del gobernador, aquella determinación le recordó indudablemente a su más querida pupila, a su niña, su querida Zelda.

– Link nos ha hablado mucho de usted –agregó la Sheikah acercándose nuevamente hasta la muchacha y apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros volvió a hablar– sería un honor para nosotros que pudiera permanecer más tiempo en este lugar.

Pero antes de que Tetra pudiera responder fue interrumpida por la llegada de dos personas, quien al ingresar a la estancia se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Impa había alejado sus manos de la joven al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

– ¿Tetra? –Casi no podía creer que la muchacha estuviera en pie.

En realidad no esperaba llegar y encontrarla fuera del cuarto, ni mucho menos vestida y con tan buena apariencia, casi parecía como si lo que hubiera ocurrido hace tres días no fuera más que un extraño sueño. Por lo visto Impa se había encargado de prestarle algo de ropa, porque vestía con un atuendo muy parecido a los que usaba la gente de Ordon, unos pescadores blancos y una camiseta sin mangas en color azul con varios detalles estampados y sobre esta una chaqueta corta de mangas largas celeste amarrada con un detalle en cuero al centro.

– ¿No me esperabas niño bonito? –Le respondió con un tono burlesco, observando al empapado muchacho y a su joven acompañante.

– Tetra… yo –estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular algo con sentido.

Sin pensarlo dejo caer la bolsa que cargaba y parte de la fruta que traía rodo por el suelo.

– ¡Link, has tirado todo! –Alegó Ilia quien se inclinó para recoger algunas manzanas que habían escapado de la bolsa.

Pero el chico no la estaba escuchando, en realidad había dejado de prestar atención a su alrededor desde hace ya bastante.

Link siguió avanzando siendo seguido por las miradas curiosas de las otras personas que se encontraban en la estancia, hasta que se detuvo justo delante de la joven ladrona.

– Oye ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te pasó? –Le preguntó ella para luego soltar una suave risita– parece como si hubieras vuelto a lanzarte por un barranco para salvar a una chica descuidada en medio de una tormenta.

Pero Link no respondió, tan sólo sonrió y acortó la distancia que los separaba, rodeándola con sus brazos, juntándola a su cuerpo en un estrecho abrazo.

– Me diste un susto terrible –agregó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

Tetra estaba paralizada, no había movido ni siquiera un músculo desde que el empapado muchacho la había abrazado.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Volvió a interrogarla, manteniendo el estrecho contacto entres sus cuerpos– No te das cuenta que ese hombre te estaba tendiendo una trampa.

– Link, me estas mojando –agregó tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo, se sentía bastante incómodo ser el centro de atención de todos lo que estaban en la sala.

No fue hasta entonces cuando el chico reaccionó y se separó de la avergonzada muchacha, quien en verdad se sentía un tanto observada y tomando en cuenta la extraña mirada que ahora le estaba dedicando la chica de cabello corto que estaba en la entrada, se notaba que no estaba muy feliz con lo ocurrido.

– Lo lamento –se disculpó y enseguida se sonrojó al notar la miradita acusadora con la que Impa lo observaba– Me alegra ver que estás bien.

– Creo que estoy nuevamente en deuda contigo –le dijo apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro húmedo del chico– en verdad te lo agradezco.

Link le sonrió, Tetra no tenía idea de lo preocupado que había estado por ella.

– ¡Cielos! –Reaccionó repentinamente saliendo de su momentáneo trance– supongo que Telma e Impa ya se han presentado, pero aún no has tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Ilia, una vieja amiga.

Por alguna razón Tetra tenía un mal presentimiento, pero a pesar de ello se acercó hasta la joven para saludarla más formalmente, después de todo el que fuera una ladrona no significaba que no tuviera educación.

– Un gusto, mi nombre es Tetra –le dijo extendiéndole una mano con la intención de que la chica pudiera estrecharla con la suya.

– No eres más que una ladrona –agregó con rencor, no sabía porque actuaba así, pero no había podido evitarlo, tenía que abrirle los ojos a todos los demás– una mujerzuela cualquiera.

– ¡Ilia! –Link no se había esperado una reacción así de parte de su amiga, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Impa avanzó hasta donde ellas estaban y observó enfadada a Ilia, quien seguía dedicándole una mirada llena de desdén a la muchacha que estaba delante de ella.

– Vaya –Tetra bajo su mano y sonrió divertida– eres una niñita muy sincera.

– No le preste atención, Ilia es una buena chica, sólo esta algo confundida –interrumpió Impa tratando de contener la situación.

– ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos ustedes?! –Gritó desesperada– ¿Qué acaso esta ladrona es alguien especial?, porque la tratan de esa forma… como si ella en realidad fuera una persona intachable.

– ¡Ilia ya basta! –Link también se acercó dispuesto a alejar a Tetra de la chica.

– No Link –le dijo el sentir que él la sujetaba de un brazo y trataba de jalarla– déjala que diga lo que quiera, es libre de pensar y decir lo que se le plazca.

Ilia avanzó otro paso, acercándose más a Tetra y la desafió con la mirada, aun cargando en sus manos las frutas que había recogido en el suelo. Tetra se mantuvo en su lugar, no tenía razones para retroceder en ese momento.

**Continuará…**

T-T Actualicé! Al fin actualicé XD, después de mucho tiempo al fin tengo tiempo de subir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :P

XD Por lo visto Tetra e ilia no tuvieron un muy buen primer encuentro XD, :P con el paso del tiempo y poco a poco Tetra comenzará a recordar cosas XP todo a su tiempo, por ahora Link no tiene idea de quien es en realidad XD, aunque a vista aflora. Al parecer Impa esta guardando algún secretillo por allí ¿se habrá enterado de algo?, no por nada actúa como lo hace XD.

En fin :P… no quiero alargarme mucho XD, pero tampoco quiero despedirme sin antes agradecer a toda la gente que sigue esta historia :) espero que puedan seguir leyendo y comentando ^^, muchas gracias a **Magua, Guest **(olvídate poner tu nick name XD)**, lagenerala, Luthien, gamer, linkzel s, shia Azakami, Glisel ZxL, Princess Aaramath **y** jhonatanur. **Muchísimas gracias por leer ;) y por todo su apoyo.

También quería agregar que subiré algunos premios que debo antes de actualizar el siguiente fic que se supone que debo actualizar XD

Sin más me despido.

¡Saludos!


	10. Alianza

Según mi prolife este es el fic que me tocaba actualizar :P, lamento mucho la tardanza, no estaba muy segura como darle paso a lo que sigue en el fic, pero finalmente me decidí :P, ya pronto Tetra comenzará a recordar más cosas :P

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo...

**EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA**

En el capítulo anterior…

– ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos ustedes?! –Gritó desesperada– ¿Qué acaso ésta ladrona es alguien especial?, porque la tratan de esa forma… como si ella en realidad fuera una persona intachable.

– ¡Ilia ya basta! –Link también se acercó dispuesto a alejar a Tetra de la chica.

– No Link –le dijo el sentir que él la sujetaba de un brazo y trataba de jalarla– déjala que diga lo que quiera, es libre de pesar y decir lo que se le plazca.

Ilia avanzó otro paso, acercándose más a Tetra y la desafió con la mirada, aun cargando en sus manos las frutas que había recogido en el suelo. Tetra se mantuvo en su lugar, no tenía razones para retroceder en ese momento.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 9: Alianza .-.-.-.**

La tensa situación se extendió tan sólo unos segundos, porque luego de ello la joven ladrona volvió a retomar la palabra.

– Tan sólo eres una jovencita –murmuró llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Ilia.

Y luego lentamente acercó su rostro, sin perder el contacto visual. Y ante la confundida mirada de los presentes pareció susurrar algo junto al oído de la Ordoniana.

En ese momento su corazón latía con fuerza, por alguna razón se sentía indefensa, Tetra poseía una poderosa energía, una de la que no había podido percatarse hasta ahora. Y al escuchar su suave voz susurrarle aquellas palabras junto a su oído, relajó los tensos músculos de sus brazos dejando caer aquellas frutas que ella misma había recogido.

Esa chica... esa chica no era una simple ladrona, pensó sintiendo como sus manos comenzaron a temblar por la rabia y la impotencia que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente después agitó su brazo golpeando el de Tetra para eliminar el contacto que esa despreciable chica había mantenido con su rostro, pero aun así la ladrona seguía sonriéndole.

– Ilia cálmate –en un vano intento por controlar la situación, Link sujetó uno de los brazos de la joven, pero está forcejeando se liberó y ante la confundida mirada de todos los presentes se alejó del lugar abatida.

Pero no se daría por vencida, tarde o temprano todos descubrirían la clase de persona que era.

Link pretendía ir tras la chica, no podía dejar esta situación así, pero Impa lo detuvo.

– Necesita tiempo para reflexionar –era evidente que nadie se esperó una reacción como esta de parte de Ilia, ella normalmente era muy educada– es mejor que la dejes sola.

El incómodo silencio se rompió poco después con el fuerte portazo con el que la alterada muchacha se encerró en su cuarto, dejando muy en claro que quería algo de privacidad.

Link suspiró cansado. Definitivamente no entendía porque Ilia actuaba de esa forma, sabía que desconfiaba de Tetra, por ser una ladrona, pero ¿esa era razón suficiente para tratarla de esa manera?

– Siento mucho lo ocurrido –se disculpó, sabiendo que no era él quien debía hacerlo, pero en ese momento se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

– Oh vamos Link, no te pongas tan grave, ¿quieres? –Agregó cruzando sus brazos delante de sus pechos– ella tiene razón en algo –avanzó lentamente hasta alcanzar la mesa que estaba al centro de la estancia y apoyando una de sus manos sobre la pulida superficie de madera continuó hablando– no soy más que una ladrona.

– En tiempos como este todos nos hemos convertido en vándalos –ahora era Telma quien interrumpía en la conversación, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven.

Tetra sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, ella también se había convertido en una ladrona presa de las circunstancias, quizás en otra época hubiera sido una persona diferente, pero sobrevivir era duro en un mundo como éste y su carácter fue siendo moldeado por aquellas duras pruebas que el destino puso frente a ella. Había sido una suerte despertar entre ese grupo de ladrones, no podía recordar nada antes de ese día, pero no le interesaba hacerlo, tenía una familia entre sus camaradas.

– ¿Dónde están? –Murmuró de pronto, volteándose para observar al chico que aún permanecía cerca de la entrada.

– ¿Qué? –Fue todo lo que atinó a responder, viéndose confundido por aquella interrogante.

– ¿Dónde están Gonzo y los demás? –Aclaró un segundo después.

No sabía la respuesta. Pero para su sorpresa alguien en el cuarto si la tenía.

– Hemos estado buscándolos –declaró Impa con seriedad– desde que Ganondorf la declaró muerta el grupo de ladrones no se ha vuelto a ver por los alrededores, pero un par de los nuestros siguen en su búsqueda.

¿Por qué no se había enterado de eso? Definitivamente había estado muy ausente todo este tiempo y no había caído en cuenta de aquello.

– ¡Tengo que ir con ellos! –Había perdido la calma, seguramente el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente habría bastado para acabar con las esperanzas de su grupo de encontrarla con vida.

– Su herida un no ha sanado –sabía que esa no sería razón suficiente para detenerla.

– Impa tiene razón, aún no estas recuperada –su intención no era convencerla– pero entiendo tu pesar y sé que no te quedaras de brazos cruzados aunque insistamos en ello.

Tetra observó sorprendida al chico, no se había esperado esas palabras de su parte.

– Link, no es correcto que ella se esfuerce en ese estado –Telma también parecía estar del lado de la Sheikah.

– Independiente de lo que consideren correcto, no podrán hacerla cambiar de parecer –agregó acercándose a la muchacha aún empapado– Tetra es más terca de lo que parece.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ingresar aquel gélido ambiente exterior a la estancia. Luego varias siluetas se dibujaron en el umbral de la puerta.

– No será necesario –declaró la muchacha cubierta por una capucha y una larga capa negra.

– Conseguimos convencerlos de venir con nosotros –su compañero se quitó la capucha empapada, dejando a la vista su llamativo cabello.

– ¿Tetra? –Inmediatamente después ingreso un sujeto de gran tamaño, que mientras avanzaba dejaba de lado la capa que lo había estado protegiendo de la lluvia.

La chica no podía creer que estaban allí, uno a uno fueron ingresando en la estancia todo su equipo, cada uno de los inconfundibles ladrones que la habían acompañado por largo tiempo.

– ¡No saben como me alegra verlos! –Agregó notablemente feliz, por un momento pensó que no volvería a encontrarlos, de verdad había creído que podrían haberse marchado de Hyrule después de su "supuesta" muerte.

– Señorita Tetra –chilló Niko acercándose a abrazar a su líder– pensábamos que estaba muerta.

Gonzo y el grupo también se acercaron a la ladrona, y Ashei que aún estaba junto a la entrada, cerró la puerta detrás de si, para evitar que el frío exterior siguiera ingresando en la cálida estancia.

Link se hizo a un lado, dejando que la joven guerrera avanzara hasta quedar frente a Gonzo, este apoyó una de sus enormes manos sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y con una amplia sonrisa agregó:

– Hierba mala nunca muere.

– Idiota –se quejó la chica golpeando con su puño el brazo del ladrón.

Todos soltaron a reír de buena gana, a pesar de que aún no se conocían el ambiente que se había generado en el lugar era grato, sin tensiones.

* * *

Era tan molesto, podía escuchar claramente el alboroto que estaban armando en la sala principal, ¿Cómo podían ser tan ingenuos?

Cubrió su cabeza con un cojín, estaba recostada boca abajo sintiendo más incómodo que nunca aquel colchón mal tenido, en su hogar su cama era reconfortante.

– ¡Maldición! –Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, era tan detestable saber que ella tenía razón.

Las palabras que le había susurrado Tetra se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, no podía sacarse su imagen de la cabeza.

¿Por qué había venido a este lugar? ¿Por qué había arriesgado todo para seguir a Link?, él ni siquiera le prestaba la atención que ella demandaba, había abandonado a su padre y conocidos en la aldea por una única razón, quería estar cerca de él... de Link.

Pero al llegar a la ciudadela descubrió que Link ahora era parte de las tropas que defendían Hyrule, eso... eso no le molesto, más bien le molestaba la cercana relación que tenía su amigo de la infancia con la princesa de Hyrule, ella era una mujer hermosa, debía admitirlo. Pero por ella había perdido a Link, no sabía que había pasado durante su ausencia, pero al reencontrarse con el muchacho todo fue diferente, el joven pasaba gran parte del día con la futura soberana del reino, según tenía entendido él era parte de su escota real.

No podía creer que Link se humillara a tal punto de convertirse en ello, no era más que un cachorro que seguía a su ama.

La odiaba por ello, la odiaba por ser tan cordial, por tener un trato tan amable, por tratar de reconfortarla con su cálida sonrisa, ¿en verdad creía que iba a caer en el juego como todos los demás?

Era evidente que Link estaba engatusado por sus encantos, o quizás por su corona, eso creía.

– Pero luego entendí que no era cierto –murmuró lanzando el cojín a un lado, sentándose sobre la cama.

Su vista se perdió en la pared que estaba frente a ella, giró su rostro y en la otra pared se encontró con su reflejo, justamente en forma perpendicular a la posición donde se encontraba la cama había un largo espejo, y allí no podía más que observar su patética apariencia, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su corto cabello color miel desarreglado.

¿Esa era ella?

Claro que no... ella no era esto que veía, pero ¿Dónde había quedado la verdadera Ilia?

Era cierto, había dejado de sonreír sinceramente hace mucho tiempo, por años sintió aquel infundado rencor hacia la joven princesa, aquella doncella que todos amaban en el reino, inclusive él...

Pero no fue hasta ese día cuando cayó en cuanta de ello, aquella fresca tarde se había encaminado hasta el castillo para encontrarse con el muchacho cuando...

– ¿Princesa Zelda? –murmuró sin estar muy segura, ¿por qué estaría la princesa a las afueras del castillo?

– Señorita Ilia –le sonrió con aquella acostumbrada amabilidad al voltearse– es un gusto verla por aquí.

– Si... un gusto –susurró no sintiendo el mismo encanto que la princesa.

– ¿Ha venido en busca de Link?

– Si, tenía deseos de platicar con él –odiaba que ella lo llamara por su nombre, no sabía cuándo habían empezado a tratarse de "tú", pero evidentemente fue molesto en aquel entonces y seguía siéndolo ahora.

– Es una lástima, hoy no se encuentra en el castillo –le dijo acercándose más a la muchacha– ha salido muy temprano, ni yo sé a dónde ha ido –y volvió a sonreírle.

– Entiendo –estaba incómoda, sabía que la princesa la observaba atentamente en ese momento.

– ¿Le gustan las flores? –Preguntó de pronto llamando la atención de la muchacha.

– Evidentemente, mi señora –respondió confundida ante aquella interrogante.

– La agrimonia, ¿la conoce?... es también conocida como el habitante del campo, sus flores poseen el color del sol, ofrecen alegría y armonía verdadera –agregó luego tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas– no oculte su pesar tras una sonrisa, se está haciendo daño.

Y dicho esto liberó las manos de la muchacha, retrocediendo tan sólo un paso.

– Ha sido un gusto platicar con usted –se despidió realizando una pequeña reverencia.

Se quedó allí, estática, observando como la joven princesa se alejaba, pronto su silueta se hizo tan pequeña que la perdió completamente de vista.

– ¡Ilia! –Escuchó de pronto que la llamaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de eso– ¿Vienes del castillo? ¿Has visto a la princesa? –Le preguntó al llegar junto a ella.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarla.

Observó al muchacho, venía algo agitado por la carrera, y tenía algunos arañazos en el rostro, nada grave, pero no fue aquello lo que llamó su atención, sino más bien eso que ahora ocultaba tras su espalda.

– Hace unos momentos estaba acá, pero ahora va camino al castillo, deberías apresurarte si quieres darle alcance –respondió sonriéndole, acababa de volver a hacerlo, acababa de ocultar su malestar tras una sonrisa para que él no se percatara de su verdadero sentir.

– Muchas gracias Ilia –le sonrió amablemente y luego se giró para emprender una nueva carrera.

Fue entonces cuando pudo verlas, en su mano había estado cargando un pequeño ramo de flores, peculiarmente extrañas. Seguramente había salido esa mañana para recolectarlas de algún lugar algo apartado y ahora las traía hasta aquí como un regalo para una chica especial.

Fue entonces cuando realmente entendió que su amigo de la infancia estaba enamorado de la princesa Zelda. Y a ella... a ella nunca la vería como nada más que una amiga.

Y aun observándose en aquel espejo, limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas, se bajó de la cama y recogió el abrigo que había dejado tirado en el suelo a un lado de la cama para colgarlo en la percha que había en una esquina de la habitación, la alfombra del piso se había humedecido, pero aquello no le importo.

En aquel entonces había conseguido resignarse, había admitido que Link no le correspondía, pero ¿por qué había tenido que ser esa ladrona la que lo sacara de esa oscuridad en la que se había sumergido tras la muerte de Zelda? ¿No se suponía que sería ella quien recuperaría su sonrisa?

– Esa ladrona... ¿quién es realmente esa chica? –Se preguntó recargando su espalda contra la puerta del cuarto, llevando sus dos manos hasta su frente.

Aún rondaban por su mente aquellas palabras que le había susurrado Tetra junto a su oído...

"_Una Agrimony debería brillar como el sol, pero tú opacas ese brillo con rencor, ¿qué consigues torturándote a ti misma?"_

¿Por qué esa mujer también la aludía relacionándola con esa flor?

¿Quién diantres era Tetra?

* * *

Hace semanas que no disfrutaba con tal gusto una simple copa de vino, el oscuro líquido se deslizaba dentro del cristal, manchando a ratos parte del vidrio, aquel movimiento suave e hipnotizante en el que ahora estaba presa su mirada lo mantenía extrañamente tranquilo.

Suspiró acomodándose en su acolchado asiento Real.

La enorme habitación vacía en la que se encontraba estaba fría, incluso se veía algo lúgubre, oscura. En aquel lugar del castillo se encontraba completamente ajeno a la tormenta que se desataba afuera, ni siquiera se había percatado de la tupida lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre su reino.

– Una vez más he ganado esta partida –sonrió con un aire macabro, con un placer delirante y desquiciado. Se sentía tan bien, tan pleno.

Era invulnerable, su poder no era abatible por nadie. La princesa Zelda había vuelto a caer en sus manos, hace años lo había hecho, pero aquella tarde cuando logro clavar aquella daga envenenada sobre su vientre lo había sentido, había percibido aquel delirante goce al verla retorcerse en el piso, al saber que él era y seguiría siendo el Rey.

– Una ladrona –murmuró y luego soltó a reír, ¿era eso en lo que se había convertido la flamante princesa de Hyrule durante los años que había durado su reinado?– Que bajo habías llegado, pero yo... yo me apiade de ti y deje que murieras como aquel desperdicio en el que te habías convertido.

Su mano volvió a hacer girar el líquido dentro de su copa, en verdad se sentía tan bien. Inhaló profunda y largamente, reteniendo el aire dentro de su cuerpo por unos segundos, los mismos que le parecieron eternos, luego dejo escapar un extendido y rasposo resoplido.

Pero a pesar de esa bien merecida tranquilidad que sentía, había algo que impedía que aquello fuera totalmente perfecto, ese maldito de Link y sus "amiguitos" seguían jugando a las escondidas y a pesar de que sus cabezas tenían altos precios, no había conseguido dar con su paradero, pero... sabía que estaban cerca, demasiado cerca.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Era algo simple, evidente. Siempre estaban ahí para interferir en sus planes, atormentaban a los cobradores de impuesto, atacaban a los guardias que dirigían el orden en la ciudadela, ayudaban a escapar a aquellos condenados a muerte. En la oscuridad y el completo anonimato seguían siendo una piedra en su zapato, siempre presentes, siempre molestos.

Volvió a suspirar.

Tarde o temprano conseguiría atraparlos, eso era seguro.

– No podrás evadirme por siempre... Link.

Acercó la copa hasta sus labios y la inclinó, de un solo trago acabó con todo su contenido. Y luego de tragar haciendo un fuerte sonido, sonrió. Sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, cargando en aquella expresión su incontenible deseo.

Deseaba ver rodar la cabeza de Link bajo sus pies, manchar nuevamente de rojo vivo aquellas blancas cerámicas en el piso.

– Morirás aquí... frente a mi –volvió a sonreír mordiendo su labio inferior– haré que me supliques por tu insignificante existencia.

* * *

En el salón principal ya todos habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer sus respectivas presentaciones, Link quien ya conocía al grupo de ladrones se había encargado de ello.

Telma quien no había perdido tiempo durante la mañana les ofreció a todos algo caliente para tomar, después de todo seguía lloviendo y la temperatura seguía descendiendo. Malon se había unido al grupo poco después, ella se había estado encargando de los animales que tenían justo en la parte trasera de la posada, habían construido una especie de pequeño establo en el terreno que había tras la casona, para que sus corceles pudieran descansar y en otro pequeño apartado tenían un gallinero con algunas aves para abastecerse.

– Es un milagro que la señorita Tetra este bien –declaró el letrado tomando un sorbo de consomé hirviendo. Él estaba sentado junto a Ashei y Malon en una de las pequeñas mesas circulares que había alrededor de la larga mesa central.

Parte del grupo de Tetra se encontraba sentado en la larga mesa, pero ella y Gonzo estaban de pie junto a la chimenea.

– Soy un hueso duro de roer pelirrojo –declaró la muchacha muy segura de lo que decía– Ganondorf no se librará tan fácil de Carson Escarlata.

– ¡Eso digo yo! –Exclamó Gonzo animado junto a la muchacha, terminándose de un largo sorbo lo que quedaba de su sopa.

– Te recuerdo que Ganondorf casi te mata– en esos momentos Link estaba sentado en uno de los bordes de la mesa rectangular, para ese entonces se había cambiado la ropa húmeda con la que había llegado.

– Tú lo has dicho, niño bonito –sonrió desafiándolo con la mirada– "casi" me mata.

Sabía que le debía la vida al muchacho, pero no mostraría debilidad ante tanta gente, ya había tenido la oportunidad para darle las gracias y quizás en un futuro podría devolverle el favor.

Telma sonrió satisfecha, hace mucho tiempo que no había tanta gente reunida en la posada, el ambiente ahora se sentía cálido y familiar. Se habían encendido las luces de las lámparas grandes y colgantes del techo y el sonido del crepitar del fuego era opacado por el murmullo de todos presentes.

– ¿No ha pensado huir? –Preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad Malon– El Rey la está dando por muerta, podría alejarse sin que él se diera cuenta.

– ¿Huir? –Tetra soltó a reír divertida, ¿en verdad creían que aquello era una opción?– No huiré como una cobarde –declaró con seguridad.

Link sonrió sin darse cuenta al escucharla, sabía perfectamente que para ella escapar era un acto cobarde y a pesar de ser una ladrona tenía un honor muy bien arraigado, Tetra no daría paso atrás, lo sabía, aun así en parte lamentaba que se encontrara involucrada en esta terrible guerra.

– Además hemos viajado mucho tiempo con el objetivo de robarle al Rey algo que tiene muy bien oculto en su castillo –soltó repentinamente Zuko llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Zuko era un joven bajito, ojeroso, vestía pantalones verdes y una camiseta a rayas en blanco y azul, cubría su cabello con una pañoleta roja. Tenía unas patillas que se continuaban con una barba corta y como una línea que bordeaba su rostro y terminaba casi a la altura de su boca.

A Link no le sorprendió la noticia, durante el tiempo que había estado con los ladrones algo de ese "plan" había escuchado, de hecho Tetra le había pedido que le ayudará con la construcción del "mapa del castillo".

– ¡Idiota! –Agregó propinándole un golpe a su compañero– ¡Se suponía que era un secreto!

– ¡Auch! –se quejó– ¡Maldición Nudge, eso dolió!

Nudge era uno de los más altos del grupo, poseía un mentón prominente y cuadrado, pequeños ojos caídos y no tenía cejas, dándole a su semblante una extraña expresión, su piel era muy clara, tanto que normalmente parecía poseer un tono rosa, usaba el cabello como una melena y normalmente vestía de lila, con una pañoleta anaranjada sobre su cabeza.

– No sé como la señorita Tetra te perdona tus impertinencias –agregó Mako, el más estudioso del grupo.

– Si fueras tan cerebrito como aparentas seguro ya tendrías un plan para meternos al castillo ¿no? –Ahora Zuko iba en su defensa.

– Es difícil ingeniar planes sin mapas, cabezotas.

– ¿Eso crees cerebrito?

– Creo que no se llevan muy bien –murmuró Ashei sonriendo divertida ante la escenita.

– Ni que lo digas –agregó Shad en total acuerdo con su compañera.

– Relájense muchachos, no es momento para ponernos a discutir –ahora era Senza quien trataba de calmar a sus camaradas, se había puesto de pie y había apoyado sus manos en los hombros de Zuko.

– ¡No te metas Senza!

Y luego de eso todos los ladrones comenzaron a discutir, soltando maldiciones e intercambiándose uno que otro golpe. Tetra había comenzado a golpear el piso con su pie izquierdo, notablemente molesta, mantenía sus ojos cerraros contando hasta diez, esperando que su "querida familia" razonara por su cuenta y comenzara a actuar de una forma civilizada, pero como aquello nunca ocurrió.

– ¡Ya basta tropa de inútiles! –Gritó la única mujer entre los ladrones haciendo gala de su autoridad.

El grupo se detuvo en el acto, su líder había hablado y no parecía nada contenta. Y ellos conociéndola, sabían que no era una buena idea meterse con ella.

– ¡¿Se dan cuenta que acaban de revelarle a todas estas personas nuestro objetivo inicial?! –En verdad estaba molesta– todo por un maldito mapa.

– ¿Buscan un mapa del castillo? –Ashei se acababa de levantar de su asiento.

– Ya que –suspiró la joven de claros cabellos resignada– queremos apoderarnos de "algo" que se encuentra castillo, pero no conocemos el lugar por dentro, sería un suicidio intentar ingresar allí y salir como si nada, ¿no lo crees?

– Es cierto –Malon le daba la razón a la ladrona, nadie se atrevería intentar algo como aquello.

– Cerca del cuarto que le pertenecía princesa hay un viejo mapa de todo el castillo, está enmarcado y colgado en la pared –agregó enseguida la joven de cabellos oscuros.

– Es cierto Ashei –murmuró Link más para si, por un segundo su mente divago por el pasado, recorriendo aquellos pasillos que tan bien conocía.

– Sería de gran utilidad si el mapa no estuviera justamente dentro del castillo ¿no? –Aquella información no la estaba ayudando demasiado, si lo que no podían hacer era ingresar en la fortaleza ¿cómo iba a pretender llegar hasta el cuarto de la difunta princesa?

– En unos meses se llevará a cabo una mascarada en el castillo –ahora era Impa la que interrumpía la conversación– se abrirán las puertas de la fortaleza para aquellas familias nobles que van a asistir al evento.

– ¿Una mascarada? –Aquello sonaba indudablemente tentador para la ladrona.

– Es una oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarse en el castillo –Ashei acababa de captar la idea de Impa.

– ¿Para infiltrarse? No creo haberles pedido ayuda a ninguno de ustedes –aclaró Tetra sintiendo que quizás no era una buena idea involucrar a más gente en una misión tan arriesgada.

– Nosotros buscamos la forma de recuperar nuestro reino –ahora Shad se había puesto de pie.

Ellos también tenían razones de peso para querer ingresar en el castillo, vulnerar la fortaleza era algo que seguramente el Rey de Hyrule nunca se esperaría.

– Pues, yo sólo busco un gran tesoro oculto en ese castillo –debía dejar clara su posición, ella no quería hacer de justiciera.

– ¿Y perdonarás con esa facilidad a Ganondorf? –Ahora Link se había acercado hasta la muchacha, esta conversación había tomado un curso inesperado, algo... interesante.

– Claro que no –respondió sin titubear– voy a cobrar mi venganza y acabaré con ese maldito.

– En ese caso compartimos el mismo enemigo –era cierto que en algún momento había estado decidido a convencerla de marcharse, de escapar de este lugar, pero había desistido al escuchar su determinación, Tetra y el grupo de ladrones tenían como contrincante al Rey de Hyrule al igual que él y el grupo de rebeldes.

No había razón para pensar que sería descabellada una alianza, si unían sus fuerzas ambos saldrían beneficiados.

– ¿Adónde quieres llegar? –Tetra había comprendido las intenciones del joven, pero no quería adelantarse a sus palabras.

– Unamos nuestras fuerzas –observó al resto del grupo buscando algún signo de oposición, pero no lo obtuvo así que continuo– trabajemos juntos para acabar con Ganondorf y su tiranía, ustedes podrán quedarse con aquello que buscan y tendrás la oportunidad para devolverle la mano al Rey –no había razón para irse con más rodeos.

– Conocemos el castillo, Link, Impa y yo hemos vivido en el, con facilidad podremos llegar hasta el mapa, e inclusive si tienes pistas de lo que buscas, quizás podamos encontrar aquello que han venido a obtener –Ashei habló con seguridad– sin nuestra ayuda será muy difícil que consigas ese mapa.

– ¿De verdad están dispuestos a aliarse con un grupo de ladrones? –Tetra aún parecía dudar.

– Ladrones, bandidos, guerreros, simples ciudadanos ¿de verdad importa lo que somos? –Le respondió Link, para él no había diferencia entre el equipo de Tetra y los suyos.

– Somos guerreros, nos hemos opuesto al poder del Rey por largo tiempo, estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperar nuestro reino –agregó Impa.

– Bien, en ese caso –hizo una pequeña pausa observando a todos los presentes– desde hoy trabajaremos juntos para conseguir nuestros objetivos.

Los ladrones no chistaron y el grupo de rebeldes sonrieron aliviados, sabían que sumar fuerzas a su causa era indispensable para llevar a cabo el golpe que durante tanto tiempo habían estado planeando.

**Continuará...**

Bien, sé que este capítulo ha sido más corto que el anterior, pero en realidad después de mucho meditarlo creo que me he decidido por como seguir con el fic, necesitaba que de alguna forma Tetra y su grupo se aliará con el grupo de Link para lo que viene.

Durante los próximos capítulos posiblemente haya más TetraxLink :P, y seguramente el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo que este XD.

Antes de despedirme y porque ando con algo de prisa (tengo que estudiar porque mañana tengo prueba XDD), quiero agradecer a todos los que se han molestado en seguir esta historia y quiero saludar a todos aquellos que se han molestado en dejar sus comentarios, muchas gracias a **Sir Vrolok, jhonatanur, Generala, Magua, Guest **(no olviden dejar al menos nick name XD), **Princess Aaramath, Mineko-Chan, Grisel ZxL, Shia Azakami, Yuki-Chan28, linkzel s, Luthien, Axelch, Zelliana, AnniehJr** y **seil hkah, **:D en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo ^^

Ya y... ahora si que va lo último XD, este finde subiré el siguiente capítulo de **UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE**, probablemente será el Domingo en la noche, porque mañana no tengo vida XDDD, y normalmente los Domingos me levanto tarde jajaja XD, así que en la tarde noche seguro actualizaré.

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
